No te alejes de mi
by Lynet
Summary: Capitulo 10:¿Yoh lograra calmar el temor que siente Anna?¿Anna le dirá a Yoh que sueña con Hao?¿Yoh podrá superar sus miedos?¿Horo tendrá novia?¿Por qué Pirika intenta evitar a Ren?¿Doctor Chocolove?: YohxAnna;RenxPirika;HoroxTamao;HaoxAnna;LisergxJeanne.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que todos estén muy bien.

Este es mi primer fic, es como un universo alterno, pero a la vez no lo es.

En realidad no se como describirlo.

Ojala lo disfruten mucho.

La historia y los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1: 

**De regreso a casa:**

El torneo por el Shaman King había quedado inconcluso, lo que genero que no se obteniera al tan ansiado Rey. Solo quedaba esperar que los grandes espíritus a través de las estrellas volvieran a dar la señal para que el torneo se reanude.

Los corazones de los shamanes ansiaban que ese día llegase pronto, especialmente los corazones de un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban bajando de una camioneta de un tal Billy, el cual se despidió de ellos con lagrimas en los ojos mientras hacia andar su camioneta y se perdía por el horizonte.

El grupo de shamanes se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo que poseía un helipuerto. Un chico de ojos dorados llamado Ren Tao, con su espíritu acompañante Bason, se separo del grupo y se dirigió a conversar con el dueño de este helipuerto, para después realizar una llamada telefónica. Al concluirla entro a un restaurante en donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

Al entrar escucho que le hablaban:

-¡¡¡Ven Ren!!! Te quedaras sin comer si no te apresuras- hablo un joven de gran sonrisa y con audífonos naranjas llamado Yoh Asakura, quien posee como espíritu acompañante al samurai Amidamaru.

-El Ainu se esta comiendo todo – exclamó con mucha seriedad una joven de cabellos dorados conocida como la gran Itako Anna Kyoyama, es la prometida de Yoh.

-¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!! – grito un chico de cabello azul, Horokeu Usui, más conocido como Horo-horo, el cual posee a su lado a un espíritu de la naturaleza, la pequeña Kororo.

En unos segundos vemos como Anna utiliza una de sus sorprendentes técnicas tomando con una de sus manos a un pequeño niño llamado Manta Oyamada, el mejor amigo de Yoh, y lo lanza con fuerza hasta que le da a Horo en la cabeza, dejando a los dos muchachos sin sentido.

- Onii-chan siempre me averguenzas - dijo una chica de cabellos celestes mientras se ocultaba la cara con sus manos. Ella es Pirika Usui, es la pequeña hermana de Horo-horo.

- Ja ja ja ja…..te lo mereces por gritarle de esa manera a doña Anna - hablo un chico de cabello extravagante, Ryuunosuke apodado Ryu, quien posee a Tokagero como su espíritu, un ladrón en su vida pasada.

A su lado se encontraba un joven rubio siendo alimentado por su espíritu Eliza de largos cabellos dorados, él es Fausto VIII, quien se encontraba perdido en los ojos de su encantadora esposa.

- Ren quieres que te pida algo para comer - dijo una chica de cabellos verdes junto a su zombi Lee Pai Long, ella es Jun Tao, la hermana mayor de Ren.

- Solo quiero comida China - le dijo Ren, mientras se sentaba.

- ¡¡¡SOLO QUIERO COMIDA COCHINA!!! - exclamó un joven moreno mientras ponía uno de sus pies arriba de la mesa, él es Chocolove, quien posee al jaguar Mic como su espíritu acompañante.

Ante este comentario a Ren le creció la punta de su tongari, mientras maldecía y le aparecía una venita en la frente, en un dos por tres vemos a Chocolove con su nariz pinchada por una gran cuchilla dorada.

Anna prefirió ignorar el escándalo y le pidió a una chica de cabello rosado que despertara a Horo y Manta, que aun estaban inconcientes en el suelo. Esta joven se llama Tamao Tamamura, ella posee a Konchi (zorro) y Ponchi (mapache) como sus espíritus.

- ¿Ren llamaste por el helicóptero que nos llevara a casita? – Pregunto Yoh.

- Si llegara en dos horas, nos dejara en Nueva York en donde abordaremos uno de mis aviones para regresar a Tokyo-

- Eso quiere decir pue que me abandonaran in my city - hablo Chocolove

- Ahhh…que bueno que te dejaremos, no soportaría escuchar otro chiste de mal gusto - dijo Horo, quien no perdía el tiempo y se encontraba comiendo todo de nuevo.

- Mis chistes no son malos Loro-loro -

1…..2…….3…..

-¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES LORO-LORO!!! - exclamo con furia a la vez que perseguía a Chocolove con la intención de golpearlo, mientras Pirika se retorcía de la risa por el chiste del moreno y a todos los demás le aparecían unas gotitas en la cabeza, con excepción de Anna la cual se encontraba muy pensativa.

- _Los amigos de Yoh son muy ruidosos –_ pensaba Anna – _Por esta vez no me voy a enfadar, el torneo me dejo agotada -  
_

De lo que no se dio cuenta la Itako, es que Yoh la observaba de reojo y se preguntaba de cual seria la razón por la que Annita no se había enfadado con todo el alboroto que hacían Chocolove y Horo.

Entre discusiones, risas y lágrimas pasaron las dos horas y abordaron el helicóptero. Al llegar a Nueva York se despidieron de Chocolove y prosiguieron su viaje hacia Tokyo.

En el avión todos aprovecharon de dormir tranquilamente, menos un joven, que miraba por la ventanilla del avión las nubes que pasaban por su alrededor. Yoh aún pensaba en su última batalla contra su hermano Hao, mentalmente se lamentaba por no haber sido capaz de ayudarlo.

Comenzó a imaginar como hubiera sido la vida con él si nunca hubiesen sido enemigos.

¿Habrían tenido una relación de hermanos como Ren y Jun o como Horo y Pirika?

Pero lo que más le intrigaba era sobre ¿A quien hubieran elegido como prometida para Hao?

Seria Tamao o tal vez…….

- _Noooo_ – pensó Yoh.

El solo imaginar a Anna con Hao lo hizo angustiarse, era un hecho que a él le hubiera tocado Tamao. Sabía que Anna y él solo estaban comprometidos, pero desde que la conoció le pareció una chica especial que posee una gran fortaleza y una belleza única, así es su Anna, su querida Annita.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho que le hablaban, por lo que se asusto al sentir la mano de la Itako en su hombro.

Ella se sentaba al lado de él.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - Pregunto la sacerdotisa.

- Ehhh……solo me encontraba pensando, Annita no te preocupes - Contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Anna lo miro atentamente – Por supuesto que debo preocuparme, eres mi prometido - para luego agregar muy seriamente – Y no me llames Annita -

- Ji ji ji ji…..lo que tu digas Annita – esta vez contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa, como esperando algún golpe por parte de la Itako.

Anna solo dio un suspiro, luego miro a Yoh a los ojos – Solo quería decirte que me preocupe mucho por ti al final del torneo, no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar así -

Yoh quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Anna, pero se impresiono aún más cuando la Itako le acaricio una de sus mejillas suavemente y luego comenzó a acercarse a su rostro en donde los dos unieron sus labios en un largo y tierno beso, el primer beso de los dos, en donde la sacerdotisa le transmitió todos sus sentimientos a su querido shaman.

Cuando por fin lograron separar sus labios, los dos se encontraban muy sonrojados, pero Anna rápidamente le dio la espalda a Yoh mientras le decía:

- Duerme, debes descansar -

Al escuchar sus palabras Yoh comenzó a relajarse y poco a poco fue cerrando sus parpados. Pero antes de quedarse dormido escucho decir a Anna:

- Cuando lleguemos a Tokyo tendrás un entrenamiento más duro -

Yoh no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al escuchar la palabra entrenamiento, hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido.

Nadie sospechaba en esos instantes que al dividir el cuerpo de Hao en el torneo, ocurrirían graves consecuencias en el futuro.

Después de un largo y grato descanso en el avión los chicos finalmente lograron llegar al aeropuerto de Tokyo. Se reunieron en la entrada de este inmenso lugar, mientras Manta hacia una llamada por orden de Anna para que viniera una limosina a buscarlos para llevarlos a casa y de paso que también se trajeran la moto de Ryu.

- Ji ji ji ji, bueno amigos al parecer ya es hora de separarnos - comento Yoh

- ¡¡¡Ayyy…Yoh cuídate muchito si, te extrañare amigo!!! - dijo Horo mientras le corrían lagrimas en su rostro y se abrazaba a Yoh fuertemente.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar amigo Horo - esta vez Yoh se puso a llorar y los dos se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar.

- ¡¡¡Yo también los extrañare a ustedes Don Yoh…….Horo-Horo!!! - comento Ryu que igual se puso a llorar y se abrazo a ellos, mientras los tres decían:

- ¡¡¡Los voy a extrañar!!! -

- ¡¡¡DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE ASÍ, SE VEN MUY IDIOTAS!!! - Les dijo Ren con una venita en la frente a la vez que pensaba -_ Espero no contagiarme la estupidez de estos, aun no puedo creer que sean mis amigos -  
_

Horo le hablo - ¡¡¡Cállate Chinito!!!……acaso tú no nos vas a extrañar…. -

Con este comentario Yoh y Ryu miraron a Ren, el cual se puso muy serio y les dijo:

- Ja, por supuesto que no, no me preocupo por esas cosas – para luego decir muy alterado – ¡¡¡Y SI ME VUELVES A DECIR CHINITO LO VAS A LAMENTAR!!! -

De lo que no se dio cuenta Ren es que mientras decía esas palabras Horo había mirado de una forma maliciosa a Yoh y Ryu, los cuales sonrieron y también pusieron una expresión de maldad.

En unos segundos vemos como Yoh, Horo y Ryu abrazan fuertemente a Ren y le decían a coro:

- ¡¡¡TE VAMOS A EXTRAÑAR AMIGO REN!!! -

El Tao puso una expresión de sorpresa para luego adoptar una de furia extrema, en esos momentos su tongari había crecido como tres metros. Al ver esto las chicas, Fausto y Manta se separaron del grupo para no salir dañados cuando Ren expulsara su rabia.

Por todo el aeropuerto se escucho al Tao gritar:

- ¡¡¡KISAMAAAAAAAA!!! -

Luego de eso solo se vio una nube de polvo y se escucho el grito de los muchachos. Pero aunque Yoh, Horo y Ryu estaban recibiendo una paliza no dejaban de sonreír lo que aumentaba la rabia de Ren.

- Me alegro mucho que el amo Ren tenga buenos amigos - hablo un lloroso Bason. A su lado estaba Amidamaru quien sonreía al ver el espectáculo - Si, lo mejor en esta vida es contar con buenos amigos - comento el samurai.

A lo lejos las chicas veían el espectáculo con unas gotitas en la cabeza.

- Parece que Ren igual va a extrañar mucho a sus amigos - dijo una alegre Jun, quien se limpiaba con un pañuelo las lagrimas de alegría que había derramado.

- Me pregunto cuando maduraran – hablo Anna mientras movía un pie con impaciencia esperando la limusina – Siempre arreglando todo a golpes -

Al oír esto Manta comento bajito – Miren quien habla, ella siempre soluciona todo a golpes -

De repente Anna miro muy frió al pequeño amigo de Yoh – ¿Dijiste algo Manta? -

El pobre se puso muy azul y tartamudeando le contesto:

- ¡¡¡No…no….Yo…yo ….no….di….di.…je…je..…nada!!! -

- Más te vale - dijo una fría Anna – O te arrepentirás -

Al oír esto Manta trago saliva.

Tamao miraba un poco asustada la pelea de los chicos y no podía dejar de estar preocupada por el joven Yoh.

- No te preocupes Tamao – La pelirosa se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Pirika.

-¿Que fue lo que me dijo señorita Pirika? - pregunto nerviosa Tamao.

Ella solo la miro con una sonrisa – Que no te preocupes, el tonto de Ren siempre golpeaba a mi Onii-chan y a Chocolove en el torneo, y aunque quedaban con muchos moretones se recuperaban rápidamente, es la forma en que se demuestran como se quieren…..o eso creo -

- Que forma de demostrar su cariño – expreso la pequeña Tamao con varias gotitas en su cabeza.

- Por eso digo que son unos inmaduros – dijo Anna acercándose a las dos chicas.

- Bueno, creo que es hora que nosotras también nos despidamos – comento Jun.

Anna y Tamao no reaccionaban, por lo que Pirika se acerco a Jun – Cuídate mucho, espero que nos veamos pronto - le dijo la peliazul, mientras se abrazaban.

Luego las dos invitaron a que la Itako y la pelirosa se acercaran, muy tímidamente Tamao las abrazo y les dijo muy nerviosa – Cuídense mucho señoritas -

Después ellas miraron a Anna, la cual suspiro y se acerco a las chicas con los brazos cruzados.

- Cuídense - fue lo que les dijo la Itako, las chicas sonrieron y la abrazaron, sabían lo que le costaba a Anna expresarse, esas palabras eran un gran logro en ella.

Manta y Fausto miraban a todos con una gran sonrisa, mientras Ren agotado de golpear a sus amigos se sentaba para descansar. Yoh, Horo y Ryu estaban tirados en el suelo viendo estrellitas.

A lo lejos se escucho una bocina, era la limusina que había solicitado Manta. Al igual que la motocicleta de Ryu manejada por un chofer de la empresa de sus padres.

Todos se acercaron a la limusina, hasta los adoloridos Yoh, Horo y Ryu, este último al ver su moto se acerco a abrazarla.

Yoh vio a todos – Amigos antes que regresen a sus casitas les quería comentar algo -

Todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras del joven Asakura.

- Anna y yo hemos decidido que para el próximo año nuevo pueden venir a hospedarse a nuestra casa para celebrar todos juntos -

Al oír el comentario de Yoh, todos se pusieron muy felices…..bueno unos más que otros.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiii!!!!! – Grito Horo – Espero que tengan mucha comida – comento, mientras le caían unas gotitas de baba por la boca.

- Se hospedaran en la casa, pero trabajaran, no acepto flojos en mi hogar – comento una no muy contenta Anna, al ver que para esas fechas habrían muchos gastos.

Horo de inmediato se puso a llorar y pensó – _¡¡¡¡Es una bruja!!!! _– pero se puso nervioso al ver que la Itako lo veía bien feo. Así que el Ainu prefirió cambiar de tema.

- Bueno Pirika es hora de regresar a Hokkaido - comento Horo.

- Esta bien Onii-chan. Vamos Kororo – dijo una alegre Pirika, mientras la pequeña hada de Horo se acercaba a la Ainu subiendo a su cabeza muy feliz al oír que volvían a su hogar.

Ryu al escuchar a los hermanos se acerco – Si gustan yo los puedo dejar en su casa – enseñando una amplia sonrisa a la vez que se pasaba su peine por su cabello.

- ¡¡¡En serio!!!" – comento Horo. Ryu extendió su brazo hasta enseñar su gran pulgar – Para que están los amigos -

Así es que los hermanitos Usui y Ryu se despidieron de todos mientras desaparecían en el horizonte.

- Ahora es nuestro turno – hablo Ren – Recuerda Yoh la próxima vez que peleemos, el vencedor seré yo. Así que entrena mucho, entendido -

Yoh sonrió – Lo mismo digo Ren, espero que nos veamos pronto -

Ren también le sonrió – Lo que tú digas. Vamos Jun -

-!!!!Cuídense muchísimo!!!! – les grito Jun mientras se acercaba a su hermano el cual se dirigía al avión para regresar a su natal China.

Al ver como se alejaban los Tao, Yoh y los demás se subieron a la limusina.

Esto solo era un triste hasta luego para todo el grupo, no un adiós, ya que ahora tenían la esperanza de volverse a ver muy pronto.

Cuando llegaron al Onsen y abrieron la puerta se encontraron con una no muy grata sorpresa.

El lugar estaba completamente sucio, con telarañas y polvo por todas partes. Yoh sudo frió, esto le daba mala espina. Mientras Manta trataba de alejarse del lugar sigilosamente.

Anna al ver esto exclamo:

- Muy bien….¡¡¡Yoh!!! – El pobre se puso a temblar – ¡¡¡Manta!!! – el pequeño no alcanzo a escapar al ser atrapado por una de las manos de Anna.

- Quiero que limpien este lugar y lo dejen reluciente ¡¡¡Ya!!! -

Yoh no pudo evitar hacer un puchero -Pero Anna….. – La Itako lo miro muy fríamente.

- Esta bien Annita – y derramando lagrimas se puso a limpiar el lugar.

Amidamaru se gano al lado de él – Usted puede amo Yoh – a la vez que él igual se ponía a llorar.

- Tamao ve a comprar cosas para comer – le ordeno Anna.

- Pero no tenemos dinero – le hablo una temerosa Tamao.

- Manta dale dinero – a la vez que Anna se metía de nuevo a la limusina.

- ¡¡¡Pero que haces Anna!!! – le hablo el pequeño.

- No ves, esperar hasta que mi casa este limpia y ordenada" – le contesto la Itako a la vez que se ponía a ver televisión en la lujosa limosina de Manta.

Yoh solo miraba a su prometida y suspiro. Habían vuelto a casa y todo volvía a ser tan tranquilo como antes. Ahora solo había que esperar para año nuevo y su hogar se volvería más ruidoso y divertido.

En otro lugar, específicamente en la aldea Apache uno de los oficiales del torneo, Lluvia, estaba cuidando que nadie se acercara a los grandes espíritus, pero de repente sintió que estos empezaron a debilitarse hasta expulsar una masa oscura muy extraña.

Cuando vio más de cerca se pudo percatar que era un demonio, una fuerza maligna que los grandes espíritus siempre cuidaban que no fuera liberada, pero por una extraña razón no la pudieron seguir conteniendo.

Este ser en unos segundos ataco a Lluvia y hablando un extraño lenguaje logro capturar el alma del oficial. Este demonio posee la habilidad de controlar a las personas que presenten dudas en sus corazones.

Y sin que nadie se percatara se rapto a Lluvia con las intenciones de reunir información para averiguar que es lo que había ocurrido en el torneo de Shamanes, y por sobre toda las cosas, que había ocurrido con Hao Asakura.

Cuídense mucho.

Matta ne!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Por si acaso el titulo del capitulo anterior era

"De regreso a casa". Es que soy nueva en esto y tal vez aparezca otro titulo.

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen T-T

Capitulo 2:

**¿Sueño o realidad?**

El paisaje en Funbari Ga oka es de un blanco invernal, hace poco que fue navidad y solo quedaba esperar el año nuevo, fecha en que los amigos de Yoh se juntarían con él en la pensión.

Tamao se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, debía ser muy abundante por si acaso llegaban algunas de las visitas ese día.

Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que se sobresalto mucho al escuchar un grito proveniente del segundo piso. Junto sus manos en su pecho en un intento de calmarse, cuando lo logro se dirigió a la escalera en donde escucho otro grito.

Esta vez se asusto mucho más, pero se dio cuenta que los gritos eran de la dueña de la casa. Aun temblando subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la habitación de Anna. Cuando abrió la puerta se llevo las dos manos a la boca para contener un grito.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

_**Unos minutos antes en la habitación de la Itako:**_

Anna se encontraba durmiendo en su futón, mientras soñaba que Yoh era el Shaman King, brindándole una vida feliz y llena de tranquilidad:

_(Sueño)_

_-¡Yoh esta lista la comida!- gritaba la Itako a su marido él cual se hallaba en el techo de la pensión contemplando las estrellas._

_El Shaman al oír la voz de Anna se levanto y se limpio los pantalones para no ensuciar los cojines de la casa, luego salto del techo quedando al frente de su esposa._

_-Ji ji ji, ya estoy aquí querida Annita...mmm huele muy bien- le dijo Yoh mientras le sonreía._

_-Por supuesto que huele muy bien, si cocine yo, la gran esposa del Shaman King- comento Anna con las manos en la cadera._

_-Yo no me refería a la comida- hablo el shaman acercándose tranquilamente a su esposa hasta abrazarla por la cintura –Lo que huele bien eres tú- le dijo mientras besaba el cuello de Anna._

_La Itako se sonrojo al sentir el tacto de su marido, pero lo dejo continuar a la vez que ella pasaba sus manos por el cuello del shaman y aprovechaba de acariciar con sus dedos el cabello de su esposo._

_Yoh aproximo más el cuerpo de Anna y la miro a los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo. Luego de eso acercaron sus labios hasta besarse lento y suave, pero no pudieron resistir más y el beso se hizo más ardiente. _

_Mientras se besaban el Shaman con una de sus manos acaricio la pierna de Anna y lentamente fue subiendo hasta tocar el muslo de su esposa. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, el cual aprovecho Yoh para introducir su lengua en la boca de la Itako y sentir el dulce sabor de su esposa. _

_Se besaban y se acariciaban con desesperación, solo existían ellos dos._

_Hasta que se escucho una voz que interrumpió todo._

_-Que diminutos son-_

_Yoh y Anna quedaron pasmados al escuchar esas palabras. No podía ser él._

_-Parecen sorprendidos- se escucho la voz de nuevo. No había duda era el mismo demonio. Hao estaba al frente de ellos._

_Yoh se gano delante de su esposa –Hao que haces aquí, tú deberías estar muerto-_

_Él sonrió malvadamente –Pensaste que me derrotarían con sus débiles poderes. Vine desde el mismo infierno solo para destruirte hermanito-_

_-No dejare que lastimes a nadie- dijo Yoh, luego de eso tomo su espada y corrió hacia Hao._

_Anna quiso detener a su esposo, pero no pudo, por una extraña razón su cuerpo estaba paralizado, tenia mucho miedo, sentía que algo malo sucedería._

_Yoh llamo a Amidamaru y realizo su oversoul, pero cuando iba a atacar a Hao, este desapareció y se gano atrás de él. En unos segundos vemos como el espíritu de fuego le corta ambos brazos a Yoh, mientras este grita de dolor._

_Anna al fin pudo moverse un poco y grito el nombre de su esposo, Hao la miro y después agarro por los cabellos a su hermano menor._

_-Así que este es el gran Shaman King. Eres un ser muy diminuto- luego hizo una mueca malvada._

_-¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡DETENTEEEEEEE!!!- grito Anna, mientras lloraba por no poder proteger a su Yoh._

_-Annita...- dijo débil el menor de los Asakura._

_-No te preocupes hermanito, yo cuidare bien de Anna, mi bella esposa- comento Hao, luego utilizando su espíritu de fuego comenzó a atravesar la piel de Yoh hasta arrancarle el corazón._

_-¡¡¡¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!- Anna solo quería despertar, esa no podía ser la realidad._

_Yoh grito hasta que perdió todas sus energías, luego de eso Hao soltó a su hermano el cual cayó muerto en el suelo, para después morder el corazón de rival, dejando que la sangre se derramara por su boca._

_Cuando finalizo su acto se escucho por todo el lugar la risa malvada de Hao. Luego miro a Anna, quien no paraba de temblar, llorar y lamentarse._

_-No te preocupes Annita, ahora sentirás a un verdadero hombre-_

_Anna estaba aterrada al ver que Hao se acercaba a ella con malas intenciones._

_-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡¡ALEJATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_

**En la realidad:**

Tamao no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. La señorita Anna se encontraba llorando y gritando con una desesperación muy grande como si la estuvieran torturando. La pelirosa jamás había visto tan vulnerable a la Itako.

Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar se acerco a su ama y la comenzó a mover para que despertase.

Anna finalmente abrió sus ojos y se sentó en el futon muy agitada, abrazándose así misma con su cabeza inclinada hacia las rodillas, tratando de contener el llanto.

-Señorita Anna que le sucedió- pregunto una preocupada Tamao.

La Itako al escuchar la voz de la pelirosa se comenzó a tranquilizar y a observar a su alrededor _–Mi habitación, pero que paso con Yoh y Hao. ¿Acaso fue un sueño?-_ pensaba Anna, luego miro a Tamao.

-¿En donde esta Yoh?-

-Ehhh, el joven Yoh salio hace unas horas, pero aun no a regresado- contesto la pelirosa.

Anna suspiro de alivio al escuchar que su prometido no estaba muerto –_Así que fue un sueño, pero se sintió tan real, ¿Por qué?-_

-Tamao-

-Si señorita Anna-

-No le comentes a nadie sobre esto- dijo seriamente la Itako.

-Pero señorita Anna, no es normal que usted reaccione así, tal vez debería decirle al joven Yoh- comento la pelirosa con mucho miedo.

-Tú solo obedece- hablo una fría Anna, al verla en esos momentos nadie creería que ella se encontraba desamparada hace poco momentos.

Tamao no pudo negarse al ver esa mirada. Solo esperaba que no fuera algo tan grave.

De repente llegaron Konchi y Ponchi avisando que la comida se estaba quemando, por lo que la pelirosa salio de la habitación corriendo para intentar salvar la cena.

Anna la vio salir. Aún se encontraba angustiada, aunque tratara de ocultarlo –_Hao esta muerto, él no regresara_- trataba de convencerse.

Finalmente se levanto y se dirigió a las aguas termales para despejar su mente.

Mientras tanto Yoh se encontraba contemplando las estrellas en el cementerio que conoció a Amidamaru.

Se encontraba recordando el beso que se dio con Anna hace tiempo atrás en el avión de regreso a Tokyo. Desde ese día se hablaban mucho más y de vez en cuando se daban un beso en la mejilla, pero solo eso.

Él deseaba volver a probar la boca de su prometida, pero también quería seguir viviendo. Era un hecho que si le comentaba ese tema a Anna, tal vez pensara que era un pervertido y lo golpeara por su atrevimiento, perdiendo todo lo que habían avanzado en su relación.

-Ahhhh- suspiro, mientras se agarraba la cabeza -_Como puedo explicarle esto a Annita sin quedar como un pervertido_-

-Le sucede algo amo Yoh- le pregunto Amidamaru.

-No es nada Amidamaru- dijo el shaman, para luego mirar el cielo- Creo que es momento de regresar a casa, la cena debe estar lista. Es mejor no hacer enojar a Anna-

-Lo que usted diga amo Yoh- comento el fiel espíritu.

Al llegar a la pensión la cena estaba servida, aunque el arroz se encontraba un poco quemado.

En otro sector de Fumbari vemos a Ryu manejando su motocicleta desde Hokkaido en compañía de Horo-Horo y Pirika, rumbo a la pensión.

-¡Que alegría, veremos a Don Yoh nuevamente!- dijo Ryu con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-Si, aunque también tendremos que ver a la bruja de su prometida- comento Horo muy serio.

-Onii-chan, no te refieras así de una mujer. Es una falta de respeto- hablo Pirika muy molesta.

-Pero hermanita, acaso no te das cuenta que esa mujer es una malvada bruja…. ¡Pobre Yoh!- exclamo Horo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus brazos y empezaba a llorar.

-Horo, no puedo dejar que hables así de Doña Anna. Ella es un ángel- decía Ryu con sus ojos brillosos.

-¿Ángel? Ryu amigo mío estas mal de la cabeza- dijo un incrédulo Horo.

-Es un ángel-

-Bruja-

-Ángeeeeel-

-Brujaaaaa-

-¡ANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!-

-¡BRUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Pirika.

Ryu alcanzo a frenar antes que chocaran con una limusina.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Fíjate por donde conduces!- grito con enfado Horo.

-¡KISAMAAAA! ¡Ustedes fueron los que no respetaron el semáforo en rojo!- exclamo el chico que se bajo del automóvil.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando…….

Todos -¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-

-Tenían que ser ustedes- dijo Ren.

-Rayos, primer día aquí y ya tenia que encontrarme con el aleta de tiburón- hablo con fastidio Horo.

-¡QUE DIJISTE!- grito Ren.

-¡ERES SORDO O QUE!- exclamo Horo. Los dos estaban a punto de golpearse, pero intervino Ryu.

-Vamos deberían estar felices de volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo-

-¡FELICES! ¡ESTAS LOCO!- dijeron Horo y Ren.

-Dejen de pelear, al menos nadie resulto herido- comento Pirika.

-Es cierto, en vez de pelear deberíamos dirigirnos a la casa de Don Yoh- hablo Ryu.

-Tienen razón- dijo Horo –Pero nosotros llegaremos primero que el chinito-

-Ja, mi limusina es más rápida que ese trasto. Yo llegare primero a la pensión- comento Ren.

-¡TRASTO! Mi motocicleta es muy veloz- dijo molesto Ryu.

-Muy bien esta decidido haremos una carrera, veremos quien es el más rápido- hablo Horo.

-¡BIEN!- dijeron Ren y Ryu.

-Chicos no creen que esa carrera es muy peligrosa, podríamos resultar heridos- comento Pirika.

Horo comenzó a pensar, hasta que dijo –Mmmm, Pirika tienes razón. Creo que lo mejor es que tú viajes en la limusina del picudo, la moto de Ryu es un poquitin peligrosa. ¡Así que no se te ocurra aprovecharte de mi inocente hermana O TE ARREPENTIRÁS PICUDO!-

-¡COMO ME LLAMA….!- Ren no termino de decir su frase, ya que se comenzó a reír histéricamente. Todos se le quedaron mirando con una gotita en la cabeza, no entendían lo que le pasaba.

Al parar de reír Ren comento -Esta bien, pero podríamos hacer esta carrera mucho más interesante- todos lo escuchaban atentamente –Yo conduciré mi limusina y Horo Horo conducirá la moto de Ryu.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEE! –grito Ryu.

-Esta bien. Acepto el reto- dijo un decidido Horo.

-Muy bien- hablo Ren con una sonrisa de victoria –Vamos Pirika sube a la limusina- después de hablar se acerco a su chofer y le pidió que regresara al hotel en colectivo.

-Ehhhh si- dijo Pirika mientras pensaba –_Presiento que esta carrera solo causara problemas, por favor Onii-chan cuídate mucho-_

-Horo Horo sabes lo que haces ¿Cierto?- Hablo un temeroso Ryu.

-No te preocupes Ryu. ¿Qué podría salir mal?- comento Horo al subirse a la moto, a la vez que su acompañante se subía al asiento extra que generalmente ocupaba Manta. Los cuatro esperaron hasta que el semáforo quedara en verde.

3…….2……..1…….VERDE.

Partieron a una velocidad impresionante, utilizando a sus espíritus acompañantes para no chocar con nada.

-¡YO GANARE!- gritaba Ren encendido.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba Pirika, mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

-¡WOOOO HOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba Horo Horo, muy decidido en vencer al Tao.

-¡CUIDADO CON LA PINTURAAAAA!- gritaba Ryu, llorando al ver que su moto podría terminar rayada.

En la pensión todo estaba tranquilo. Tamao se encontraba en las aguas termales y Anna estaba en el comedor tomando una taza de té, pensando una y otra vez en su sueño.

Yoh que venia de la cocina vio que la Itako estaba sola. Era el momento de comentarle ese tema tabú que le rondaba en la cabeza. Con temor se acerco a su prometida y le hablo.

-Annita-

-Eh-

-Anna necesitamos hablar-

-Que te ocurre Yoh, estas muy serio-

-Yo……yo…….necesito que hablemos sobre ehhh- el shaman se encontraba muy nervioso y cada vez se sonrojaba más.

-¡Dilo de una vez no tengo todo el día!- dijo muy irritada la Itako.

Yoh tomo aire y la miro a los ojos –Necesitamos hablar de nuestra relación-

-A que te refieres- hablo Anna, sin comprender a que se refería su prometido.

-Siento que deberíamos pasar a otro nivel con nuestra relación- dijo decidido el Shaman.

-¿Otro nivel? ¿A que nivel te refieres?- comento la Itako levantando su mano, lista para darle una palmada según lo que le respondiera su prometido.

-¡NOOOOOO! No pienses mal Annita, digo Anna- Yoh trago saliva al ver la cara de furia de su prometida -Me refiero a esa vez en el avión. Yo pensé que al menos seriamos un poco más cariñosos en nuestra relación, lo cual ocurrió, pero yo creí que al menos podríamos besarnos en la boca de vez en cuando para demostrar nuestro afecto de otra manera-

Anna al escuchar las palabras de Yoh bajo su mano y se quedo pensando, mientras su prometido la observaba muy nervioso, esperando la respuesta de la Itako.

Espero que les gustara este nuevo capitulo )

Arigato a todos lo que me dejaron review:

**--JustMe--**; **Triple G**; **The Pam**; Ustedes me han dado el valor de continuar con este fic,

de verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios )

Y tambien Arigato a mi amiga **miau asakura**, que siempre a creído en mi y que me a

apoyado desde el principio n.n

Cuidense mucho!!!!

Espero sus reviews n.n

Matta ne!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!!!

Disculpen la demora, es que tenia muchos deberes, pero al fin actualice.

¿Anna pasara a otro nivel en su relación con Yoh? o este quedara como pervertido. Las respuestas en este capitulo.

Capitulo 3:

**¡Eres un pervertido!:**

Yoh estaba muy nervioso, ya que Anna no se movía para nada. Esto lo estaba aterrando, tal vez que cosas podría estar pensando su prometida de él ahora.

_-¡Por favor, que no piense que soy un pervertido!-_ Pensaba el shaman, rogándole a los grandes espíritus.

Yoh se sobresalto cuando vio que Anna lo miraba intensamente a los ojos y lentamente levantaba su mano.

_-Mejor me preparo para el golpe y para un duro entrenamiento-_ pensó el Asakura, mientras se le escapaban un par de lágrimas. Pero todo cambio en unos segundos cuando sintió la calida mano de la Itako en su mejilla.

Ella se encontraba acariciándolo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que su Annita lo trataba de una manera tan afectiva.

-Nunca pensé- hablo la Itako logrando la atención de Yoh –nunca pensé que tendrías el valor de preguntarme algún día una cosa así antes de nuestro matrimonio…… ¿Por qué?-

El shaman al escuchar las palabras de su prometida no pudo evitar sonreír -Es que te quiero mucho Annita, tú eres la persona mas especial para mí-

La Itako se sonrojo por la respuesta de su prometido por lo que tuvo que girar su cabeza para que este no lo notase -¡Yoh que no me llames Annita!-

-Ji ji ji ji es que Annita se escucha más lindo- Contesto el shaman a la vez que él comenzó a acariciar una de las mejillas de su prometida.

Anna al sentir el contacto de Yoh lo miro nuevamente, para su sorpresa el shaman empezó a acercar sus labios hasta su frente en donde le brindo un dulce beso, para después trazar un camino de pequeños besos.

La Itako no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez más al sentir cada caricia de su prometido, era la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa, como en su sueño.

Yoh al llegar a los labios de Anna comenzó a rozarlos con los suyos lentamente, mientras ella con sus dos manos empezó a acariciar el bien formado pecho del shaman provocando pequeños quejidos en su prometido.

Él no se quedo atrás y con sus manos comenzó a tocar las piernas y luego los muslos de Anna, acariciándolos lentamente y suavemente para torturar a la Itako consiguiendo que ella empezara a suspirar.

Al ver como reaccionaba su prometida a sus caricias no pudo evitar sonreír como siempre para después introducir su lengua a la boca de esta, iniciándose un beso más apasionado.

De repente se escucho una explosión en el patio lo que genero que se separaran.

-¿Pero que fue ese ruido?- comento Yoh tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Anna no contesto –_No, no puede ser, esto es muy parecido a mi sueño. Acaso es….no¡NO!, no dejare que alejen a mi Yoh de mí_- pensaba la Itako mientras recordaba parte de su sueño:

–"_Yoh perdiendo sus brazos por protegerla" "Hao desgarrándole el corazón a su prometido" "Hao acercándose a ella: Ahora sentirás a un verdadero hombre"_.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- grito la Itako levantándose repentinamente.

-¿Annita que te sucede?- Pregunto un asustado Yoh al ver la reacción de su prometida. De inmediato se dispuso a seguirla.

La Itako rápidamente abrió la puerta corrediza que daba al patio y grito:

-¡NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A MI YOH¡NO LO ALEJARAS de……….mí!- no pudo seguir gritando al ver una limusina destruida en su patio y a Ren cargando a Pirika entre sus brazos, los cuales miraban a la Itako con cara de ¿Qué?

Yoh estaba impresionado por la llegada de sus visitas, pero mucho más por las palabras de Anna, las cuales provocaron un gran sonrojo en él pero a la vez una tremenda alegría al saber que su Annita lo quería mucho.

La Itako, en cambio, estaba roja de pies a cabeza, se había dejado impulsar por sus sentimientos y no pensó bien las cosas. Ahora ¿Qué pensarían los demás sobre ella?

-¡mi limusina destrozada¡ESTO ES CULPA DEL BAKA DE HORO HORO!- comentaba un furioso Ren.

-Onni-chan no tiene la culpa. Tú aumentaste mucho tu furyoku en tu desesperación por vencer a mi hermanito y estas son las consecuencias ¡CASI NOS MATAMOS!- grito Pirika con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿QUÉ YO ESTABA DESESPERADO¡Estas loca! Además no es mi culpa si te asustaste. No te obligue a subir en mi limusina- hablo el Tao.

-No me asuste- dijo la Ainu que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Si como se nota- comento un arrogante Ren.

-¡Que no me asuste¡BAJAME!- le grito la peliazul empezando a golpear con sus puños el pecho del shaman.

-Hump, como quieras- dijo Ren con una mirada maliciosa levantándola lo más arriba posible.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto una temerosa Pirika, pero el Tao no le contesto y la soltó de golpe provocando que la Ainu gritara temiendo por su vida, pero ella nunca toco el suelo ya que Ren la atrapo antes de que se golpeara.

La peliazul no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar por el miedo que sintió.

-Ves que te asustaste- hablo un victorioso Ren.

-Eres un tonto………yo pensé que me………golpearía la cabeza- dijo entrecortadamente Pirika al estar llorando.

-Ja, que boba eres- comento el Tao para esta vez bajarla al suelo suavemente.

-Bueno, ahora me podrían explicar el ¿Por qué Anna nos grito eso de que no dejaría que lastimaran a Yoh?- pregunto un intrigado Ren, mientras la peliazul se secaba las lagrimas y miraba en la dirección en donde se encontraban Yoh y Anna.

-Buenoooo- contesto el Asakura nervioso, él estuvo mirando la pequeña discusión entre Ren y Pirika esperando que Anna interviniera- Yo realmente no lo se. Ehhhh Anna- volteo su cabeza para ver a su prometida la cual ya poseía su color de piel normal, pero mantenía agachada su cabeza.

-Ustedes, como se atreven a…..-pero la Itako no pudo terminar su frase porque se escucho un ruido de motocicleta aproximándose a la pensión captando la atención de todos.

En instantes se pudo apreciar una moto en el cielo. Al ver la motocicleta los shamanes sintieron escalofríos, al parecer iban a continuar los desastres en la pensión.

-¡CUIDADO DON YOH!- grito un azúl Ryu.

-¡ECHEN PAJAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Horo-Horo que desesperado intentaba utilizar los frenos los cuales no le respondían.

La moto comenzó a descender en la dirección donde se encontraba Pirika quien aún estaba en el suelo y no reaccionaba de miedo, por instinto se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.

-¡¡¡Oh no Pirika!!!- grito Yoh.

-¡¡¡No queda tiempo!!!- dijo Anna.

-¡BASON OVERSOUL!- grito Ren que con una cuchillada de su lanza partió en dos la motocicleta logrando proteger a la Ainu. Esto provoco que Ryu, quien se encontraba en el asiento extra que generalmente utiliza manta, siguiera de largo ahora en la dirección en donde se encuentra Anna, mientras que Horo-Horo no pudo frenar la moto continuando con el recorrido rumbo hacia las aguas termales.

-¡¡¡Doña Anna!!!- grito Ryu quien comenzó a utilizar a Tokagero para detenerse pero sin éxito.

-¡CUIDADO ANNA!- grito Yoh que rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos alejándola del peligro, pero perdiendo el equilibrio en el acto, con lo que se cayó encima de ella. Ryu en cambio logro detenerse al fin al chocar con el muro del comedor quedando incrustado en la pared.

-Menos mal ya se termino esto- comento Ren al ver la escena.

-Si, pero…….¿Dónde esta mi Onni-chan?- dijo preocupada Pirika.

-Si no mal recuerdo el continuo con parte de la motocicleta hasta las aguas termales- hablo un pensativo Tao.

-Ufff…..entonces caerá en el agua. Que bueno mi hermano no saldrá herido- dijo muy alegre la Ainu.

-No saldrá herido en el caso que no haya nadie dándose un baño- comento Ren. En ese momento se escucho un grito femenino que provenía de las aguas termales lo que genero la risa del Tao y la preocupación de la Peliazul.

Horo-Horo no pudo detener la moto por lo que continuo con el recorrido hasta llegar a las aguas calientes teniendo que utilizar a Kororo para poder parar, cayendo con la motocicleta congelada al fondo de las aguas.

-¡Ufff que suerte que caí aquí! Pensé que moriría- dijo el Ainu después de escupir un chorrito de agua a la vez que se acercaba a la orilla. De repente se sintió observado por lo que elevo su mirada percatándose que delante de él había una completamente desnuda Tamao quien no lograba reaccionar ya que se encontraba en estado de shock.

A Horo-Horo se le subieron los colores a la cabeza y le comenzó a salir sangre por la nariz. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer, excluyendo a su hermana¡desnuda! Y no podía dejar de mirar las curvas de la Pelirosa.

Como Tamao no reaccionaba el Ainu intento disculparse:

-Este……yo……..yo…….-Pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabia que decir.

Finalmente la Pelirosa se puso roja y grito.

-¡Espera Tamao no es lo que tu crees!- comenzó a decir Horo mientras salía del agua.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- grito la Pelirosa a la vez que le arrojaba todo lo que encontraba a su alcance, por lo que el Ainu tuvo que huir del lugar hasta llegar al comedor en donde no pudo evitar recordar las curvas de la pequeña Tamao y exclamo:

-Quien iba a pensar que poseía una muy buena conformación molecular- sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de sus amigos y hermana.

-¿Ahhh? Onni-chan sabe de ciencia- dijo una asombrada Pirika.

-¡Horo-Horo conoce la palabra molecular!- comento un incrédulo Ren. Ryu en cambio al ver al Ainu lo agarro del cuello mientras lloraba y gritaba:

-¡Mira idiota lo que le ocurrió a mi querida motocicleta¡Tendrás que pagarla!-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!¡Esto no fue mi culpa!¡La culpa es del Chinito!¡Él partió la moto!- grito Horo.

-¡KISAMAAAAA!¡Esta fue tu idea así que tú eres el culpable!- manifestó Ren. Y así empezó una nueva discusión entre los tres mientras Pirika los observaba con una gota en la cabeza.

_-Cuando dejaran de pelear-_ pensaba resignada la Ainu.

Con tanto ruido Yoh comenzó abrir sus ojos, se sentía muy bien, estaba sobre algo muy blando. Al intentar levantarse agarro una especie de esfera que era muy suave…….Eso era muy raro. No pudo evitar acariciar este objeto hasta que se percato que "algo" bajo de él se movía. Fue en ese momento que recordó lo que había ocurrido antes y con mucho miedo dirigió su mirada hacia esa zona que estaba tocando. De inmediato se puso a temblar y a sudar frío, rogándole a los grandes espíritus salir vivo de esta, ya que él lamentablemente estaba agarrando uno de los pechos de Anna.

La Itako se sorprendió al ver que su prometido tenía una de sus manos en una "zona prohibida". Rápidamente una furia indescriptible se apodero de su ser.

-¡Anna yo……!¡NO ES LO QUE CREES…….!¡YO SOLO QUERIA PROTEGERTE!¡No fue mi intención……!¡Pensé que era una esfera no tú….!- pero Yoh no pudo seguir hablando al sentir un poderoso puñetazo en la mejilla que lo hizo volar hasta caer encima de Ryu, Horo y Ren.

-¡YOH ASAKURA ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- grito una furiosa Itako.

-¡Pero que es lo que haces!- dijo el Tao.

-¡Miiiii Motocicletaaaaaaa!- lloraba Ryu.

-¡Oye eso me dolió!- comento el Ainu mientras levantaba al pobre de Yoh del suelo quién aún trataba de explicarle lo sucedido a Anna, pero poco se le entendía por el golpe.

-¡SILENCIO!- los cuatro quedaron callados al ver la expresión de furia de la Itako y comenzaron a temer lo peor.

-¡Ustedes como se atreven a destruir mi hogar!¡Son unos desconsiderados!¡Uno los invita…….Y ES ASI COMO LO AGRADECEN!- Después de estas palabras Anna revelo una de sus nuevas técnicas súper secretas: Súper patada en las partes nobles.

-¡LARGO DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grito la Itako.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHAYYYYYYYYYYY!- gritaron los chicos mientras se perdían en el firmamento como cuatro estrellas fugaces. Uno de los fantasmas de la pensión se acerco a Anna y le relato lo ocurrido en las aguas termales.

-Hombres- comento la Itako –Pirika busca a esos cuatro y diles que vengan a la pensión rápidamente para recibir su castigo. Yo iré a ver como esta Tamao-

-Esta bien- hablo la Ainu mientras salía corriendo de la pensión con los espíritus acompañantes.

-Así que ese es Yoh Asakura. No puedo creer que venciera al gran Hao- dijo una masa oscura observando de lejos a los shamanes –¿Estas seguro Lluvia?-

El apache poseído por este ser solo afirmo con su cabeza –Es solo una basura- volvió a hablar este ser maligno –Bueno es hora de revivir a Hao Asakura para que con su poder yo pueda gobernar el mundo de los espíritus finalmente, yo ¡el gran Magíster! Creo que le haremos una visita a la aldea Apache- después de decir esto se rió para desaparecer junto con Lluvia.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Yoh, Horo y Ren se encuentran caminando lentamente por la calle ya que aun no se reponían del duro golpe que recibieron de la Itako. Ryu se quedo de piedra porque todavía no aceptaba que su motocicleta ya no estaba más con él, por lo que Horo es quien se encargaba de arrastrarlo por el camino.

-¡Anna piensa que soy un pervertido!- dijo un lloroso Yoh.

-¡A mi no me importa que Tamao piense que soy un pervertido! Al fin pude ver a una chica desnuda y de muy buenas curvas- comento el Ainu sonrojándose – No se como no te has fijado en ella Yoh, y sigues con ese ogro que llamas prometida-

-Es que Annita es especial- hablo Yoh sonriendo.

Horo al escuchar la respuesta suspiro -Amigo esa mujer te posesiono por completo….- comento resignado.

-Espero no enamorarme- dijo Ren.

-¡QUE¿Acaso no quieres tener una novia?- expreso el Ainu.

-En mi país las mujeres se pelean por ser mi novia y futura esposa, pero ninguna me ha agradado. Mi padre esta furioso, él quiere que continué con la descendencia de mi dinastía lo más pronto posible para volverme el jefe de mi familia- hablo con fastidio Ren al recordar las exigencias de su padre.

-Mmm, pero aunque ustedes dos consigan novia antes que yo, no importa, ya que logre ver primero a una chica desnuda- dijo un alegre Horo-Horo. Al escuchar las palabras del Ainu Yoh y Ren agacharon sus cabezas sonrojados.

-¿Qué?...¿Qué les pasa?...acaso…….¡NO ME DIGAN QUE YA VIERON A UNA CHICA DESNUDA!- dijo un sorprendido Horo.

-Ehhhhhh, bueno…..- comenzó a hablar Yoh mientras se rascaba la cabeza -Una vez seguí a Anna para saber en que consistía su entrenamiento en Izumo- al Asakura se le subieron los colores a la cabeza al recordar esos momentos –Ella tuvo que bañarse en el agua fría……desnuda y yo no pude dejar de observarla. Se veía muy guapa y en ningún momento demostró en su rostro que sintiera frió-

Horo al escuchar el relato de Yoh se quedo con la boca abierta, además en esas circunstancias ¿A quien le interesa ver el rostro?.

-Ja eso no es nada- dijo Ren –Cuando en mi país se corrió el rumor que mi padre buscaba una novia para mí las mujeres intentaban de todo para conquistarme y varias se quitaban la ropa con el fin de que yo cayera en sus encantos. Me dan pena, no poseían ni orgullo ni dignidad- concluyo el Tao un poco sonrojado.

Ahora la boca de Horo-Horo llego hasta el suelo -¿Por qué?...¿Por qué yo no tengo esa suerte?...¿Por qué nadie me quiere?...¡Yo solo QUIERO UNA NOVIA!- luego de eso comenzó a golpear una muralla mientras gritaba -¡SOY UN FRACASADOOOOOOO!- hasta que finalmente cayo en el suelo con la mirada baja y muy triste.

-Horo-Horo tú no eres…- Trato de hablar Yoh.

-Déjenme solo un momento, por favor, en seguida los alcanzo con Ryu- dijo muy serio el Ainu.

-Vamonos Yoh- dijo Ren a la vez que comenzaba a caminar alejándose de ellos. Yoh aunque no quería dejar solo a su amigo Peliazul siguió al Tao, esperando que el Ainu pronto los alcanzase.

Mientras caminaban Yoh y Ren se quedaron en silencio, hasta que él Tao decidió hablar:

-Horo-Horo no sabe respetar a una mujer-

-Ehhh eso lo dices porque él no dejaba de presumir que había visto a Tamao desnuda- dijo Yoh.

-Si- respondió Ren colocándose al frente del Asakura –Piensa como se pondría ese tonto si yo comenzara a presumir que le vi las bragas a su hermana-

-¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?- grito Yoh limpiándose las orejas.

-Es que cuando la levante y luego la solté pase a verle eso- hablo un nervioso Tao -¡NO ES MI CULPA! Pero escucha como suena si yo digo¡Que lindas son las bragas rosadas que esta usando Pirika hoy día! Se ve tan guapa con esa ropa interior, la próxima vez le tomare una fotografía a las braguitas rosadas de Pirika…….Yoh que te ocurre- Ren paro de hablar al ver que su amigo estaba sudando y apuntando con su mano a algo. Sospechando de lo que se trataba volteo lentamente su cabeza para recibir una fuerte cachetada en todo su rostro.

-¡Como te atreves!¡COMO TE ATREVES A PRESUMIR DE ESAS COSAS!¡Eres un inmaduroooooo!- gritaba una furiosa Pirika –Yo que quería agradecerte porque me salvaste….- dijo muy triste la Ainu, con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas hasta que no aguanto más el llanto, por lo que se alejo de ellos corriendo y gritando -¡ERES UN PERVERTIDOOOOO!-

Ren quedo sin habla mientras Yoh miraba como se alejaba la Peliazul. En menos de 24 horas habían quedado como unos pervertidos.

-_No será fácil que Anna me perdone por esto-_ pensaba el Asakura _–Al menos no soy el único pervertido ……pero……todo lo que avanzamos en nuestra relación se perdió- _suspiro _–Aunque muera haré todo lo posible para que me perdone, ya que quiero volver a probar sus labios-_

-¡Oigan! Oí la voz de Pirika- dijo Horo-Horo quien al escuchar la voz de su hermana llego de inmediato al sitio arrastrando a Ryu -¡QUIEN ES EL PERVERTIDO!-

-Jijijiji no te preocupes tu hermana sabe defenderse muy bien- contesto Yoh.

-Esa es mi hermana ¡Al que se atreva a tocarle un solo cabello se las vera conmigo!- comento un sonriente Horo –Mmm oye picudo ¿Por qué tienes tan roja esa mejilla?- pregunto el Ainu al ver una marca bien grande y roja en la cara de Ren.

-¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!¡Este problema es solo mió!- grito un alterado Tao a la vez que se alejaba de ellos.

-¿Problema? Y a este que le pasa…...¿Lo sabes Yoh?- volvió a preguntar Horo.

-No te preocupes Horo-Horo lo mejor es volver rápido a la pensión para que Anna no nos castigue muy duro- dijo al Asakura.

-¡Ayyyy no me lo recuerdes!¡Esa mujer es un ogro! Sinceramente no se como la aguantas- hablo el Ainu comenzando a arrastrar a Ryu nuevamente.

Yoh solo sonrió para después caminar rumbo a la pensión, mientras él pensaba en la forma de pedirle disculpas a su prometida y lo más importante, volver a tener el valor de sugerirle a Anna de pasar a otro nivel en su relación, para así probar los dulces labios de su prometida nuevamente, aunque muera en el intento.

Arigato por los reviews!!!!

**xCreamSodax** Espero que te agrade este nuevo capitulo y ojala no me pegues con el bate.

**miau asakura** Ahora ya sabes lo que le dice Anna a Yoh. Pronto vendrá Hao, así que no te desesperes. Cuídate mucho amiga.

**Triple G:** Yo se que querías que ganara Horo-Horo, ojala que este capitulo te pareciera interesante y divertido como los otros. Arigato x tu review!!!

**anna kyouyama12** Arigato x tus animos, espero que te encuentres muy bien y que te agrade este capitulo.

**adriannita:** Ojala te guste este encuentro entre Yoh y Anna y el poquito de Ren y Pirika que me pediste. Arigato x el review!!!

**Ludovico Asakura:** Arigato x tu review, finalmente actualice. Espero que te agradara la respuesta de Anna, aunque al final Yoh igual quedo como pervertido. Cuídate mucho.

**Vicky:** Arigato x tu review, me alegra mucho que te gustara mi fic. Arigato x tu apoyo, me gustaría conocerte y ser tu amiga, es bueno hacerse nuevas amistades. Déjame tu msm a la próxima o envíame un correo. Cuídate mucho, espero que te guste también este capitulo.

Cuídense muchooooo!!!!

Espero sus reviews.

Matta ne!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada en mis estudios pero al fin estoy de vacaciones. En este capitulo escribí un poco más, espero que sea de su agrado y que no perdiera el toque que a ustedes les gusta.

¿Qué clase de castigo le impondrá Anna a los shamanes? ¿Yoh lograra disculparse con Annita o seguirá quedando como pervertido? Las respuestas en este capitulo:

Capitulo 4: 

**Castigos y más castigos:**

Lentamente los cuatro shamanes llegaron a la entrada de la pensión, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a entrar del nerviosismo y la incertidumbre, al no saber lo que les esperaba en ese lugar. Ryu aún se mantenía de piedra, Horo-Horo no dejaba de morderse las uñas con desesperación, Ren se encontraba cada vez más irritado al ver como se comportaban todos ante la situación e Yoh apenas podía estar en pie, pues amenazaba con desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-¡Horo-Horo deja de morderte las uñas! ¡ERES UN COBARDE!- grito Tao.

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES COBARDE PICUDO!- contesto el Ainu.

-¡A TI O ACASO ERES SORDO!- volvio a gritar Ren.

-¡QUE DIJISTE!- manifestó un furioso Horo dispuesto a golpear a Tao.

-Amigos si siguen gritando Anna se molestara aún más- comento un asustado Yoh.

-¡AYYYY NOOOOOO! ¡No quiero que se enoje! Después de sentir su última técnica ya no quiero que se enoje- dijo Usui mientras se cubría sus partes intimas y pequeñas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-¡Que cobardes son! Espero no contagiarme- hablo Ren mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero para la sorpresa de los shamanes esta se abrió sola provocando el grito y retroceso de los chicos hasta la pared más cercana.

-¡No quiero morir tan joven!- se lamentaba el pobre de Horo.

Yoh junto sus dos manos y comento:

-Grandes espíritus escuchen nuestros ruegos y por favor protéjannos de todos los males-

-¡DEJENSE DE PAYASADAS Y ENTREMOS DE UNA VEZ!- grito con furia Ren.

-Esta bien- dijeron a la vez Yoh y Horo mientras arrastraban a Ryu al interior de la pensión.

Los shamanes entraron con sus espíritus acompañantes, estos miraban con mucha lastima a sus amos y mentalmente agradecían el no encontrarse en su situación, solo les quedaba animar a sus amos después del castigo cruel que de seguro recibirían de la dueña de casa.

La pensión se encontraba a oscuras pero los shamanes se pudieron percatar que una zona de la casa estaba con luz, esta luz provenía del comedor. Había llegado la hora de enfrentar a las chicas.

-_Dejare bien en claro de que yo NO SOY un pervertido- _pensaba Ren -_¡Esto me pasa por imitar al baka de Horo-Horo!- _se lamentaba mentalmente el Tao mientras apretaba ambos puños.

-_¡Por favorcito que no sea un castigo muy duro!¿Que no sea un castigo muy duro!¡Que no sea un castigo muy duro!…- _repetía una y otra vez en su mente Horo-Horo, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-_Muy bien……ya estamos aquí……pase lo que pase lograre el perdón de Anna. Al final todo saldrá bien- _pensaba Yoh con su puño derecho levantado.

Cuando los shamanes lograron calmarse internamente, se miraron entre ellos y con determinación entraron al mismo tiempo a la habitación, pero se arrepintieron rápidamente. Al ingresar lo primero que vieron fue a una pequeña Tamao llorando y ocultando su rostro en un pañuelo, a su lado se encontraba Pirika la cual poseía lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban en desbordarse en cualquier momento. La Ainu al ver a Ren le dedico de inmediato una mirada llena de rencor con lo que Tao derramo una gota de sudor.

Los chicos al ver esta escena tragaron saliva y lentamente se sentaron: Horo frente a Tamao, Ren frente a Pirika e Yoh frente al puesto de Anna que se encontraba vació por el momento.

Habia mucha tensión en el ambiente mientras todos esperaban a la Itako, solo se escuchaba levemente el llanto de Tamao, esto provoco que el Ainu se sintiera muy mal al ver el estado de la pelirosa.

-_Debo disculparme con ella……pero……¡TODO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-_ pensaba Horo –_Pero tampoco quiero que este triste por mi culpa. Ella es una chica inocente y muy bonita, lo que pude comprobar hoy día…¡PERO QUE CURVAS! Ehhh ¡AYYYYYYYYY NOOOOO! ¡MALOS PENSAMIENTOS FUERA! ¡MALOS PENSAMIENTOS FUERA! …Así nunca me podré disculpar- _pensó muy triste el chico del norte.

En cambio Ren y Pirika se veían con mucho rencor, ninguno de los dos pestañaba y solo se dedicaban a mirarse fijamente.

-_Le dejare bien en claro que no soy lo que ella piensa- _comentaba mentalmente el Tao –_Si le grito seguro que se pondrá a llorar…¡RAYOS! ¡Como se supone debo actuar! Si fuera hombre la golpearía y listo. ¡Maldición no quiero disculparme! Pero tampoco quiero que piense que soy un pervertido…¡Debo pensar en algo y rápido!-_

Yoh observaba a todos los presentes, al parecer todos estaban perdidos en sus conflictos internos -_¿Por qué Anna tarda tanto?- _comenzó a preguntarse el Asakura -_¡DEBO SER VALIENTE! Me disculpare con Annita para que todo vuelva a la normalidad de siempre, aunque muera en el intento- _pensó decidido Yoh.

De repente apareció la gran Itako Anna con una mirada tan fría que congelo por completo la valentía del Asakura.

-_¡PREFIERO VIVIR!- _grito en su mente Yoh que junto a Horo se ocultaron atrás de Ren para protegerse de la ira de la Itako.

Ren al percatarse que lo utilizaban de escudo se dispuso a reclamar pero al ver la expresión de Anna prefirió guardar silencio para no arrepentirse después, ya bastantes problemas tenían en esos momentos.

-Hasta que dignan en presentarse- hablo fríamente la Itako –Cada uno recibirá su castigo por los terribles actos que han cometido contra nosotras. No crean que los perdonaremos fácilmente. ¡ESCUCHARON!-

Los chicos afirmaron con sus cabezas temblorosamente.

-Bien, así me gusta. Entonces daré inicio a leer sus castigos- comento Anna mientras dejaba en la mesa cuatro cuadernos con los nombres de los chicos en las portadas. El de Ryu era un cuaderno pequeño, el de Ren mediano, pero el de Yoh y Horo eran bastantes grandes que en vez de cuadernos parecían libros, lo que provoco que los dos shamanes se abrazaran fuertemente para contener el llanto.

-USUI- dijo la Itako fuertemente. El Ainu rápidamente se separo de Yoh, se paro firme y grito a lo militar -¡SI SEÑOR!-

-_Que idiota_- pensó Ren. Anna al ver el comportamiento de Horo solo le apareció una gota de sudor pero de inmediato dicto su sentencia:

-Usui, destruiste parte de mi pensión, dejaste una motocicleta incompleta en el fondo de mis aguas termales, te atreviste a ver a Tamao mientras se bañaba – la aludida al escuchar su nombre oculto más su rostro en el pañuelo –Y no te conformaste con eso, PRESUMISTE delante de todos lo que habías visto sin ninguna vergüenza- hablaba Anna mientras Horo lo único que quería era huir del lugar, se sentía un criminal y no pudo evitar mirar a su hermana la cual solo observaba el suelo muy apenada.

-Es por esto que tú castigo será un duro entrenamiento, todos los días desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche. En este cuaderno esta tu itinerario el cual estará a cargo de tu censor- termino de decir la Itako.

-¿Cen-censor?- pregunto un blanco Horo.

-Si, censor. Estas sordo- contesto Anna. Al ainu le apareció una gran vena en la frente –Lo que quiero saber es ¿A que te refieres con un censor?- volvió a preguntar el chico del Norte.

-Será la persona que controlara y registrara en el cuaderno el cumplimiento de tus deberes- contesto la Itako.

-Ahhhhh, entonces, ese censor será Pirika- comento Horo señalando a su hermanita.

-No, no es ella- hablo Anna con una sonrisa siniestra –Le solicite a Pirika que debería ser **YO** tu censor- Por toda la pensión se escucho el ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! del Ainu, él cual apenas respiraba y mantenía una de sus manos en su pecho.

-¡Onni-chan, por favor tranquilízate!- le dijo Pirika muy preocupada, mientras Ren que estaba mirando todo con los brazos cruzados murmuraba –Esto se pone interesante-

-Anna eso quiere decir que ahora entrenaras a Horo-Horo- dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

-Asakura no creas que te libraras de mí- le contesto una enfadada Anna por el comentario de su prometido. Yoh solo bajo su cabeza resignado. De repente Horo salto y abrazo a Pirika -¡POR FAVOR HERMANITA NO ME DEJES CON ESA BRUJA! ¡TE PROMETO NO VOLVER A COMETER LOCURAS! ¡CUMPLIRE CON TODOS TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS! ¡PERO ELLA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¿BRUJA?- comento Anna mirando al Ainu con furia.

-Anna por favor perdona las palabras de mi Onni-chan, él realmente no quiso decir eso. ¿Verdad hermanito?- le pregunto Pirika a Horo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Verdad- contesto Usui mirando muy nervioso a la Itako.

-Pero que cínico eres- dijo Ren. Horo velozmente se separo de la peliazul y apunto al Tao -¡TÚ CALLATE PICUDO!-

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME!- grito Ren a la vez que sacaba su Kwan Dao listo para golpear al Ainu.

-¡SILENCIO!- grito Anna provocando que los chicos se sentaran rápidamente en sus respectivos puestos. –No sabes como me encantaría ser tú censor Usui, pero no puedo descuidar el entrenamiento de mi prometido- hablo la Itako mientras Horo suspiraba de alivio e Yoh derramaba lágrimas. Anna ignoro esos gestos y continuo hablando –Es por eso que decidí que la persona más correcta para ser tu censor es…….Tamao-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TAMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron todos los chicos sorprendidos mirando a la pelirosa. Tamao al sentir la mirada de todos con mucho valor se quito el pañuelo del rostro y comenzó a observar el suelo, fue en ese momento que los chicos se percataron de lo hinchado que estaban los ojos de la pelirosa.

-Ya hable con Tamao y esta de acuerdo, ella necesita adquirir más carácter, así que le enseñare a ser como yo para que pueda defenderse bien en esta vida- dijo Anna, luego miro a Horo y fijo su vista en él provocando que este se pusiera muy tenso –Tamao debe aprender a defenderse porque Usui si me hubieras visto a mí en las aguas termales no hubieras vivido para contarlo- termino de decir la Itako.

Horo-Horo trago saliva pero murmuro muy bajito –Por supuesto que me hubiera muerto, pero del **susto al ver su cuerpo**- En un par de segundos Anna se levanto de su asiento y le brindo al Ainu una de sus técnicas secretas que consistía en un poderoso puñetazo que impacto el rostro de Horo-Horo, él cual voló por la habitación impactando una pared.

-¡ONNI-CHAN!- grito Pirika acercándose a su hermano percatándose que el Ainu había perdido el conocimiento.

-Se lo merece por estúpido- comento un serio Ren.

-¿Horo-Horo estas bien?- pregunto un preocupado Yoh tocando con su dedo el rostro del Ainu.

-Déjenlo ahí, aún no término de hablar. Tamao recibe esto- dijo Anna mientras le entregaba a la pelirosa el cuaderno del Ainu –Desde mañana empezara el castigo de Usui y también empezara tú entrenamiento para adquirir más carácter-

-Si señorita Anna- contesto Tamao muy nerviosa –Ehh con su permiso me retiro- se despidió la pelirosa y salio de la sala rumbo a su habitación –_Debo tratar de dormir bien ya que mañana será un largo día para mí_- pensó Tamao –_Debo ser fuerte y cumplir con las instrucciones de la señorita Anna, aunque el joven Horo me lloriquee mañana_- suspiro la pelirosa mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

En el comedor la Itako continúo dictando los castigos a los demás shamanes:

-Asakura, es tu turno- Yoh al escuchar su nombre de inmediato se paro firme y grito a los militar -¡SI ANNA!-

-_¡OTROOOOOO!_- pensó Ren mientras que con una mano se tomaba la cabeza –_No se quien es más idiota, si Horo o Yoh, lo único que se es que ¡LOS DOS ME IRRITAN DEMASIADO!-_

Anna suspiro y hablo –Asakura no fuiste capaz de detener el desastre que provocaron tus amigos, presumiste de una ANÉCDOTA del pasado con ellos y lo más importante tuviste el atrevimiento de tocar cosas PROHIBIDAS de mi persona. Es por esto que recibirás el mismo castigo que Usui y tendrás el honor y privilegio de que tu censor seré yo. ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

-Si…..Anna- respondió el pobre Yoh sentándose muy alicaído. La Itako lo observo por unos momentos para después ver a Ryu y llamarlo, este dejo su estado de piedra y volvió a la normalidad aunque no se le podía mirar el rostro ya que su peinado se había desarmado de la tristeza que sentía por la perdida de su motocicleta.

-Dígame Doña Anna- dijo Ryu.

-Ryu tu solamente destruiste parte de mi pensión, así que tu castigo será realizar los labores de la cocina y hacer las compras correspondientes-

-Como usted diga Doña Anna- fue la respuesta de Ryu.

-Muy bien. Y por último, Tao- Ren de inmediato miro a la Itako muy serio diciéndole:

-No tienes los fundamentos necesarios para castigarme- Ryu e Yoh miraron muy nerviosos a Ren y admiraron su valentía mientras Pirika lo observaba con mucha furia –_Como que no tiene los fundamentos necesarios, acaso piensa que lo que me hizo fue algo divertido. ¡Uyyyy su actitud me provoca unas ganas de golpearlo!...Pero él me salvo la vida dos veces este día. Ojala no fuera tan fastidioso……-_ pensó Pirika mientras colocaba un poco de hielo en la mejilla de su hermano para aliviarle el dolor.

-Tao- continúo Anna –Primero: provocaste que me confundiera y pensara que nos atacaba un enemigo al escuchar la explosión de tu limusina-

-Si te confundiste no es mi culpa. Pensé que eras más precavida en tus acciones- fue la respuesta de Ren.

La Itako simulo que no lo escucho y continuo –Segundo: dejaste tu automóvil destrozado en mi patio, contaminando el ambiente de mi pensión-

Ren sonrió, miro hacia un lado y levanto su rostro –Lo deje porque una persona me mando a volar por los cielos y no me dio tiempo para limpiar el desastre que ocasione- Ryu e Yoh estaban con la boca abierta y más tensos que nunca mirando hacia Anna y luego hacia Ren como si vieran un partido de tenis. Pirika también estaba nerviosa pero por saber cual seria la respuesta del Tao cuando llegaran a su incidente.

-Tercero: VISTE Y PRESUMISTE de cosas indebidas con Yoh sin pensar en los sentimientos de Pirika. Pensé que eras una persona con buenos principios, pero al parecer no- comento la Itako seriamente. Ahora todas las miradas estaban fijas en Ren. Él cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego miro a Anna respondiendo:

-Vi por accidente al salvarle la vida a la Ainu y presumí porque se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de imitar a Horo-Horo para demostrarle a Yoh que la actitud de ese idiota era la equivocada-

-Entonces como sabes que es una actitud tan equivocada no dudaras en disculparte con Pirika para demostrarle a mi prometido que esa es la manera más correcta de resolver este problema- dijo la Itako dejando sin habla a Ren. Ahora nuevamente las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia Tao y nadie se percato que Horo-Horo regresaba lentamente a la realidad.

-¡Ya te dije que estaba imitando a Horo-Horo! ¡El que debería disculparse es él con Tamao! ¡El incidente con Pirika fue un accidente!- respondió Ren levantándose de su asiento alterado por la situación.

-Vamos Ren solo debes disculparte. Imagina que le ocurriera algo parecido a la señorita Jun- le hablo Ryu tratando de persuadirlo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

-Si Ren, es solo una disculpa, no es el fin del mundo. Además no quieres quedar como pervertido, verdad jijiji- comento Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡No se metan en mis asuntos!¡No me disculpare ya que mis intenciones eran nobles! ¡Y NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!- grito Ren alejándose de los dos. Pirika no pudo contener la rabia que sentía al ver la actitud inmadura de Ren por lo que se levanto rápidamente y lo tomo por el brazo gritándole:

-¡SI LO ERES PORQUE VISTE Y PRESUMISTE DELANTE DE YOH DE LO QUE TU SABES!- Tao se sorprendió por el atrevimiento de la Ainu, nadie se enfrentaba a él por temor a su fuerza. Así que le grito a la peliazul:

-¡ERES SORDA!¡YA LES DIJE QUE ESTABA IMITANDO A HORO-HORO!- colocando su mano sobre la de Pirika para que lo soltase.

-¡Y DESDE CUANDO IMITAS A ONNI-CHAN!- grito nuevamente la Ainu apretándole fuertemente el brazo a Ren.

-¡POR ESO LES DIJE QUE FUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ!- contesto Tao logrando liberarse del apretón de la peliazul de su brazo, tomándola por la muñeca.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO SIN CORAZÓN!- volvió a gritar Pirika que con un rápido movimiento se soltó de la mano de Ren. Ahora Tao estaba furioso de verdad, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez -_¡PERVERTIDO!¡PERVERTIDO!¡PERVERTIDO!...-_ y sin pensar grito:

-¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO ES TU CULPA QUE SE TE VIERAN LAS BRAGAS!- todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar las últimas palabras de Tao hasta que vibro por toda la habitación el sonido de una palmada en el rostro y el llanto de una joven alejándose del lugar.

-Si serás tonto Ren, solo debías disculparte, ahora hiciste llorar a la pequeña muchacha. ¡Te mereces ese golpe en la cara!- dijo Ryu amenazando a Tao con su espada de madera -Doña Anna haga algo- pero la Itako solo bebió de su taza de té hasta que comento -Esto aún no termina-

Ren con una mano en la mejilla la miro intrigado y le pregunto -¿Que quieres decir con AHHHHH- no pudo terminar sus palabras al sentir un fuerte golpe en su estomago que lo derrumbo al suelo.

-¡ESCUCHE BIEN! ¡LE VISTE LAS BRAGAS A MI HERMANA!- dijo Horo-Horo quien estaba de nuevo conciente y muy furioso por lo que Ryu e Yoh lo tomaron de los brazos para contener su rabia.

-¡Horo tranquilízate podemos llegar a una solución!- trataba de convencer Asakura al Ainu.

-¡QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE CON ESTE PERVERTIDOR DE CUNAS! ¡LA UNICA SOLUCIÓN ES GOLPEARLO PARA QUE SE LE QUITE LO PERVERTIDO!- grito Usui tratando de liberarse de sus amigos para patearle la cabeza a Ren. Tao con una mano en su abdomen se levanto del suelo, era la primera vez que veía tan furioso a Horo pero mantuvo su postura arrogante y mientras se secaba la saliva que se le derramo por los labios con su mano le dijo al Ainu:

-Si, le vi las bragas a tu hermana cuando la protegí de la explosión de la limusina-

-¡Miserable! ¡Eso quiere decir que hoy dos pervertidos lastimaron a mi dulce hermana!- comento el Ainu rojo de rabia.

-¿Dos?- preguntaron a la vez Yoh y Ren.

-Si, el picudo y el otro de la calle- dijo Horo a Yoh ignorando a Ren, este último suspiro y apretó los puños mientras le decía al Ainu:

-Si serás estúpido, el otro al que te refieres ¡ERA YO!- Horo quedo con la boca abierta y miro a Yoh quien le afirmo con la cabeza.

-Recuerdas que me preguntaste ¿Por qué tenia una mejilla roja?, bueno fue porque tu dulce hermanita me golpeo por ver lo que tu sabes y presumir por ello- le Hablo Ren a Usui.

-¡AHORA SI TE MATO CHINO COCHINOOOOOOOOO!- grito el Ainu soltándose de Ryu e Yoh y rápidamente le envió un puñetazo a la cara a Ren, pero este intercepto su ataque con una patada y le dijo al peliazul con una sonrisa de victoria -Inténtalo- Yoh al ver que la situación cada vez se complicaba más tomo el puño de Horo y la pierna de Ren y les hablo –Chicos por favor somos amigos-

-¡NO SOY AMIGO DE ESTE IMBECIL!- dijeron a la vez Horo y Ren para después mirarse con furia apareciendo rayos en sus ojos que chocaban entre sí. Pero toda la discusión se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de una taza golpeando la mesa –YA BASTA- hablo Anna quien había terminado de beber su té, los shamanes se tranquilizaron y la observaron.

-Tao debes disculparte con Pirika ya que al final viste y presumiste, además deberás seguir sus ordenes ya que ella es tu censor y también tendrás que pagar con tu dinero los daños a mi pensión y la motocicleta de Ryu, de no hacerlo me veré obligada a comentarle a Jun tu comportamiento de este día- le dijo Anna a Ren. Tao trago saliva, la Itako había encontrado su talón de Aquiles y con mucha rabia contesto – ¡Arrrrrrrggggg esta bien haré lo que me pides pero solo por esta vez!-

-Y tú Usui ya te desquitaste con Ren al golpearlo, no olvides que él al final salvo la vida de Pirika- Horo al escuchar a Anna solo miro hacia un lado mordiéndose los labios para evitar que la Itako lo golpeara de nuevo ya que siempre que abría la boca delante de ella terminaba inconciente.

-Hoy dormirán en el comedor y mañana empezaran con sus castigos- fue lo último que dijo la Itako desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta.

-Doña Anna si que sabe lo que hace- comento Ryu.

-Si, no hay forma de ganarle. Recuerdo cuando estuvimos en las aguas termales de Norteamérica y pensé que le había ganado- dijo Yoh con un brazo en su rostro para contener las lagrimas -¡FUI TAN FELIZ!-

-Déjate de tonterías, a mí me toco la peor parte tendré que pagar todos los daños de la pensión y además debo dis-dis-disculpar-me arrrrrrgggggg- hablo Ren muy irritado. Horo iba a reclamarle a Tao pero Yoh se le adelanto –Vamos Ren, debes relajarte, piensa si un hombre le viera lo que tu sabes a Jun- dijo Asakura con una sonrisa.

-¡De seguro el que le viera eso a ella seria el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Horo y Ryu con corazones en sus ojos y con un poco de baba cayendo por sus labios provocando que a Ren le creciera su tongari.

-¡NO SE ATREVAN A SOÑAR CON MI HERMANA!- grito Tao lanzándose sobre ellos para darles una paliza, formándose una nube de polvo en la zona. Yoh se alegro mucho al ver que sus amigos estaban más tranquilos y con sus dos manos en las caderas les dijo:

-Bueno amigos ahora lo importante es lograr el perdón de las chicas- Al escuchar las palabras de Asakura dejaron de pelear y miraron a Yoh, hasta que a Horo-Horo se le ocurrió una idea y se la comento a sus amigos:

-Hablando de eso ¿Por qué no hacemos una competencia?- Ryu, Ren e Yoh lo observaron con varias gotas en la cabeza hasta que Ryu golpeo con su mano la cabeza del Ainu y le hablo –Es que no aprendiste nada hoy día cabeza hueca, fue la competencia la que nos origino este lió-

-Ayyyy no te preocupes, esta competencia será entre Yoh, Ren y yo- dijo un alegre Horo-Horo, luego coloco una expresión de superioridad y agrego a sus palabras –Ahora si ellos tienen miedo-

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde!- advirtió Ren tomando su Kwan Dao preparado para utilizarlo contra Horo si era necesario.

-Ehhhhhhh ¿Cuál seria la competencia?- comento Yoh nervioso temiendo que la desgracia volviera a caer en la pensión.

El Ainu se cruzo de brazos, luego puso una de sus manos en su mentón y adquirió una expresión muy seria en el rostro para luego decir –La competencia amigos míos es lograr que las chicas nos perdonen, el primero en concretar esta hazaña será el gran vencedor ¡EL GRAN HOMBRE! Los perdedores deberán cumplir una penitencia y esa es………..¡VESTIRSE CON LAS ROPAS DE SU CENSOR!- grito Horo apuntando a Yoh y Ren los cuales estaban con la boca abierta aún asimilando las palabras del Ainu.

-¡QUIERES DECIR QUE SIN DON YOH PIERDE DEBERA VESTIRSE COMO DOÑA ANNA!- grito Ryu emocionado.

-Así es- le contesto Horo afirmando con su cabeza. Ryu de inmediato junto sus dos manos y comenzó a imaginarse a Yoh con las ropas de Anna corriendo por una playa, a su lado iba lyzerg y juntos gritaban _"¡Espéranos Ryu!"_. Este sueño provoco que a Ryu le aparecieran corazones en sus ojos y comento eufórico-¡ENTONCES DON YOH SE VERA PRECIOSO COMO MI QUERIDO LYZERG!-

Los chicos suspiraron hasta que Ren hablo –Que penitencia más estúpida- Horo lo iba a golpear pero Yoh rápidamente dijo –A mí me parece una competencia muy divertida-

-¡ESE ES MI AMIGO YOH!- grito Horo con lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos mientras tomaba las manos de Yoh –¡Tú si me comprendes y no eres un amargado aguafiestas como el Tiburoncin!-

-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ASI!- dijo con rabia Tao.

-Pues a ti, no veo a nadie más con ese extraño peinado- contesto el Ainu mirando por todos los lados de la habitación. Ren iba a protestar pero Yoh lo abrazo por el cuello diciendo –Amigos los extrañe mucho. Este lugar es muy aburrido sin ustedes-

-¡YO TAMBIEN LOS EXTRAÑE DON YOH!- comento Ryu abrazando a todos fuertemente.

-¡Ryu te huele mal la axilaaaaaaaaaaaa!- dijo Horo mareado.

-¡SUELTAME INFELIZ SI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVIENDO!- grito Ren desesperado por alcanzar su Kwan Dao para golpear a Ryu.

-¡Si…….que nos………queremos mucho……..Jijijijiji!- comento con una sonrisa Yoh aunque apenas respiraba –Será mejor ………….que descansemos……….. ya que mañana ………es un día muy………. largo para……….. nosotros- Ryu los soltó al escuchar a su amo.

-Ayyyyyy tendremos que dormir en el suelito- dijo muy triste Horo.

-¡Ya te estas quejando otra vez!- hablo Ren con los brazos cruzados.

-Antes que vuelvan a pelear porque no miran lo que esta en ese rincón debajo de ese mantel- comento Yoh rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Mantel?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ryu, Ren y Horo, fue en ese momento que estos se percataron que había unas cosas cubiertas por un mantel, tan nerviosos estaban por el castigo de Anna que no lo habían observado, pero como siempre Yoh era el primero en darse cuenta de todo.

Al retirar el mantel vieron cuatro futones envueltos, cuatro frazadas Ainu y cuatro platos con un poco de comida –Ven las chicas no son tan malas después de todo jijijiji- dijo Yoh muy feliz.

Los chicos sonrieron y animadamente consumieron la comida, luego se acostaron en los futones pero hacía mucho frío en el comedor por lo que se cubrieron con las frazadas. Ryu y Horo-Horo se durmieron de inmediato. Ryu babeaba y repetía la palabra "lyserg" entre sueños y el Ainu solo babeaba y repetía la palabra "Pastel" entre sueños. Ren no podía conciliar el sueño ya que él no sabía en que consistiría su castigo.

-_¿Qué clase de castigo me impondrá la Ainu?-_ pensaba una y otra vez Tao –_Si la Ainu es igual al baka de su hermano de seguro no es nada bueno. Mientras no me pida que camine desnudo frente a ella-_ con pensar eso se colocó tenso –¡_MALDICIÓN LA ÚNICA SOLUCIÓN ES DISCULPARME!... pero lo haré a mi estilo. ¡AL FINAL LA VICTORIA SERA PARA EL GRAN REN TAO JAJAJA!-_ comento en sus pensamientos Ren mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro hasta que se quedo dormido.

El último en caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue Asakura, él solo pensaba en Anna –_Mañana empezara mi castigo, me da flojera en pensar en todas las cosas que tendré que hacer en mi entrenamiento-_ derramo un par de lagrimas –_Aunque mañana estaré todo el día junto Annita, será como una cita- _se sonrojo –_Una cita con Anna……con mi querida y dulce Annita-_ suspiro –_Hoy fui un cobarde, no logre disculparme, pero mañana será diferente estaré solo con ella, aunque reciba mil cachetadas de Anna me disculpare con ella, no por la competencia, solo quiero que Anna ya no esta más enojado conmigo y quien sabe, tal vez logre que se sonroje, se ve muy encantadora cuando se sonroja jijijiji. Si, mañana todo saldrá bien……grandes espíritus ojala me den la oportunidad de probar nuevamente los labios de mi guapa Anna, la persona más importante de mi vida. No dejen que se aleje de mí –_ Finalmente Yoh cerró sus ojos sin sospechar que en esos mismos instantes la aldea Apache estaba siendo atacada por Magíster quien utilizando un poco de su sangre y sacrificando al shaman Lluvia libero al mayor demonio de todos los tiempos contenido por los grandes espíritus, al gran Hao Asakura. Los oficiales no lo pudieron detener ya que uno de ellos los traiciono jurándole lealtad a Magíster comentándole que lo único que quería era vengarse de un shaman y que él también poseía los ideales de Hao, así es que los dos escaparon con el cuerpo de Hao que aún no habría sus ojos pero en su mente se repetía la misma imagen:

Yoh derrotándolo junto a sus amigos y luego la imagen de todos ellos muertos por su espíritu de fuego, la única que se encontraba viva era Anna pero sentada en el suelo con el rostro blanco, muy asustada y llorando, tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Yoh al cual él le había arrancado las extremidades superiores y el corazón. Mientras para Hao este era un sueño en la pensión era una pesadilla para la Itako que nuevamente había despertado por la desesperación que le provocaba la pesadilla, tratando de normalizar su respiración y secándose las lágrimas.

-_Otra vez este estúpido sueño- _pensó agitadamente Anna mientras miraba a sus acompañantes de dormitorio: Pirika y Tamao, la primera susurrando entre sueños "Te quedan 15 vueltas más onni-chan_"_ y la segunda un poco sonrojada susurrando "Joven Yoh no se acerque más que pensara Doña Anna". La Itako suspiro de alivio al comprobar que ninguna la había visto en ese estado pero el alivio paso a preocupación nuevamente por la incertidumbre que le provocaba esta pesadilla, ahora era más largo y todos los que estaban en la pensión morían a través de las manos de Hao e Yoh recibía el peor de las muertes.

–¿_Que significa este sueño? Hasta muerto ese demonio interrumpe mi tranquilidad. No dejare que me arruines la vida Hao y si escuchas esto MI YOH ES MEJOR QUE TÚ- _Anna se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas y cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de dormir pero transcurrió una hora y aún permanecía despierta, lentamente se levanto y se dirigió al comedor, ahí pudo observar como dormía Yoh, como un niño pequeño acurrucadito en un lado del futón. Lo observo por varios minutos escuchando la respiración de su prometido consiguiendo calmarse internamente, esa tranquilidad de Yoh en los momentos difíciles siempre la tranquilizaba y a veces la irritaba, pero lo que más necesitaba ella en ese instante era tranquilidad. Al conseguir calmarse se alejo del comedor rumbo a su habitación y despacio se acomodo en su futon logrando el tan anhelado sueño. Ella logro cerrar sus ojos mientras en el otro lado del mundo Hao conseguía abrir los suyos. El demonio había regresado para vengarse.

Espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado y que lograran reírse y relajarse un momento. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review:

**miau asakura** arigato por todo camarada, siempre aprecio que disfrutes con mis escritos en mi fic y en mi fotolog, solo te pido que me tengas un poco más de paciencia pronto habrá Hao x Anna. Te deseo mucha suerte en tus estudios.

**Kagome-chan:** Nee-chan no te preocupes pronto Hao aparecerá en grande para desgracia de Yoh y Anna. Espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones.

**Tali: **Perdón por la tardanza, se que estabas ansiosa a que actualizara pronto pero los estudios me quitaron tiempo. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Ludovico Asakura** me alegra mucho que disfrutaras de mi fic en especial la parte de Yoh que confundió con una esfera el pecho de Anna. Tú también querías que ganara Horo-Horo, tal vez en esta nueva competencia gane o tal vez termine como gran perdedor. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

**Vickychan15: **Arigato por tu review lamentablemente no he podido conversar contigo, mi falta de tiempo no me ha permito la oportunidad de conocerte, yo te envié un correo pero al parecer nunca llego, igual te agregué al msm pero nunca te veo, tal vez sea porque tu cuenta es yahoo y la mía Hotmail, realmente no lo se, te enviare otro correo espero que esta vez lo recibas. Cuídate mucho.

**Angélica: **arigato angelito por tu review y por tu opinión, sinceramente yo no soy muy buena en la redacción y en la ortografía y me cuesta mucho escribir, por eso agradezco mucho cuando me corrigen una falta de ortografía. Cuídate mucho ya nos veremos por ahí por el msm o por los fotolog. Arigato por todo.

**Dark-Anna666** Arigato por tu review y por tu consejo, me costo muchísimo escribir esas partes ya que como mencionas repetía mucho esa palabra, espero mejorar pronto mi creatividad para buscar otras formas de decir lo mismo. Que estés muy bien.

**anna kyouyama12** Arigato por tus ánimos, que bueno que Yoh se vea tierno en mi fic, es lo que busco y a través de tu review me doy cuenta que lo estoy logrando. Cuídate mucho.

**AAA theXel Tico**Espero que disfrutaras mucho el capitulo, cumplí lo que me pediste, hice sufrir más a Horo-Horo. Deseo que pronto consigas una novia al igual que Horo-Horo. Que estés bien.

**Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sam...** Arigato por el review, ahora le agregué un poco más al capitulo. Espero te guste.

**hannita asakura**Perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar, por el momento aún Yoh continua como pervertido, lo importante es que logre disculparse con Annita, consiguiendo eso tal vez logre pasar a otro nivel con Anna. Cuídate mucho.

**sangoluna** arigato por tu apoyo y disculpa la demora, pero al fin actualicé. Que estés bien.

**kndy** Arigato por tu review, me alegra mucho que te encantara mi historia. Espero que tú también te encuentres muy bien.

Tambien agradezco a los lectores que me tienen entre sus alertas y como historia favorita. Esperare con ansias sus review y también que llegue el 4 de marzo cuando Shaman King regresara al manga de Japón.

Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos!!!! Disculpen la tardanza, me demore porque me costo encontrar la tan ansiada "inspiración". Pero finalmente la encontré, aunque no me convenció mucho el titulo del capitulo.

¿El plan de Horo-Horo dará resultado? ¿Ren será capaz de lograr que Pirika se convierta en una de sus fans? ¿Yoh vencerá sus temores y se enfrentara a Anna? ¿Qué planes tiene Hao? Las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo:

Capitulo 5: 

**Castigos: ¿Justos o Injustos?**

-¿Anna…….aún…..falta mucho?- pregunto apenas Yoh, quien se encontraba realizando abdominales amarrado de pies en la rama de un árbol, con pesas en muñecas y tobillos, y con la cabeza en dirección al suelo.

-Si, todavía te falta mucho- contesto su prometida mientras bebía una taza de té, para mitigar el frío que se sentía por el invierno.

-Pero…..es que…..¡Estoy agotadoooooo!- comento Asakura, dejando de realizar ejercicios para poder secarse el sudor de la frente.

Anna al escuchar a su prometido tomo un cuaderno y empezó a leer en voz alta:

-Recuerda que debes cumplir con tu itinerario:

05:00am – Trotar con tu prometida en la espalda.

07:00am – Sentadillas.

09:00am – Abdominales amarrado de pies en la rama de un árbol.

11:00am – Lagartijas con tu prometida sentada en la espalda.

13:00pm – Receso.

14:30pm – Flexiones.

15:00pm – Mejorar tiempo de Oversoul.

16:30pm – Trotar con tu prometida en la espalda.

18:30pm – Sentadillas.

20:00pm – Receso hasta el día siguiente-

Después de leer, dejo el cuaderno a un lado y le dijo a Yoh:

-En vez de quejarte deberías preocuparte más por tu prometida que por tu culpa esta pasando hambre, frío, y no puede ver sus novelas al estar supervisando tu castigo-

-Si Anna- fue lo único que pudo decir Asakura con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Amo Yoh ánimo! ¡Usted puede!- le decía Amidamaru apoyando a su amo. Yoh lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Pero que esperas? Realiza tus abdominales mas rápido, a este ritmo no podrás convertirte en mi esposo, ya que solo me casare con el Shaman King para tener una vida de comodidades y lujos-

-¡SI ANNAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Yoh con todas sus fuerzas continuando con mayor intensidad sus abdominales.

La Itako lo observo realizando los ejercicios por un momento, luego miro hacia la pensión, desde donde estaban se podía observar todo lo que ocurriese afuera de su hogar. Se encontraban en el bosque cercano a la pensión, en lo más alto de un cerro.

Anna comenzó a observar su patio mientras escuchaba la respiración agotada de Yoh al realizar los ejercicios. La Itako pudo ver que Ren se encontraba también entrenando, movía velozmente su Kwan Dao, como si estuviese peleando contra un enemigo imaginario, de pronto llego Pirika, quien se acerco hasta Tao y le empezó a hablar, estuvieron como 3 minutos charlando, bueno mejor dicho "Pirika hablándole a Ren" porque este nunca movió la boca, luego los dos entraron a la pensión.

-_Si supiese el castigo que le espera_- pensó la Itako –_Me gustaría estar ahí para ver su reacción_- pensaba Anna con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Yoh se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de su prometida, se veía muy hermosa, no pudo dejar de contemplarla, al ver esa sonrisa recordó lo dulce que son esos labios –_Anna, te ves tan bella cuando sonríes, esa sonrisa me esta dando el valor para disculparme lo más pronto posible contigo. No me importa si me das una paliza, esta vez me arriesgare con todo, ya no quiero ser un cobarde, quiero demostrarte que soy el hombre que tu necesitas a tu lado-_ pensaba Yoh mientras miraba a su dulce Annita.

La Itako de repente se sintió observada, por lo que giro su cabeza y se percato que su prometido la miraba intensamente. Se puso nerviosa al ver esa mirada, pero rápidamente le hablo a Yoh con la frialdad que la caracteriza:

-¿Qué tanto miras Asakura?-

Recién en ese momento Yoh se dio cuenta que se había quedado observando a su prometida como tonto, así que le respondió con la verdad:

-Discúlpame Annita, es que para mí es inevitable contemplarte ya que eres muy guapa- Yoh le dijo esto con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Amidamaru al escuchar el comentario de su amo quedo sorprendido –_Amo Yoh ¿En que esta pensando?-_

Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de su prometido, volvió a mirar hacia la pensión y le dijo:

-Por supuesto que soy hermosa, ahora continúa con tú castigo sino quieres que te lo aumente el doble- Yoh al escuchar esto se puso muy tenso y grito: -¡SI ANNA!- realizando rápidamente sus abdominales.

La Itako volvió a sonreír por el comentario dulce de su prometido e Yoh volvió a sonreír al ver la sonrisa de Anna. Mientras que Amidamaru quedo perplejo al ver la reacción de los dos, pero decidió que lo mejor era seguir apoyando a su amo, aunque se sentía feliz al ver que ellos dos se querían, y mucho.

Más abajo en el cerro se encontraban Tamao y Horo, este último estaba realizando el mismo castigo de Yoh, ya que poseen el mismo itinerario.

-_¡ESTE CASTIGO ES HORRIBLEEEEEE!-_ pensaba el pobre Ainu impaciente por terminar pronto su cruel tormento –_Creo que es hora que lleve a cabo mi plan jejejeje- _pensó Horo-Horo –¡_Ya veraz Picudo yo seré el vencedor y tú te vestirás de nenita! ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!- _sigilosamente el Ainu fue desatando la cuerda que lo mantenía atado al árbol mientras Tamao se encontraba observando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Yoh, ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho el ruido de un fuerte golpe detrás suyo, era Horo-Horo quien al desatarse cayo inevitablemente al suelo.

-¡JOVEN HOROOOOOOOOOOO!- Tamao rápidamente se acerco al Ainu el cual estaba inconciente, ya que cayo de cabeza sobre una piedra, unos pocos cabellos del chico se encontraban ensangrentados, lo que genero la preocupación de la pelirosa que de inmediato saco de su bolso un poco de algodón y alcohol.

Lentamente Horo-Horo fue recuperando su conciencia y se percato que alguien se encontraba a su lado acariciando su cabello, pudo distinguir una silueta femenina:

-¿Eres…un…ángel?- pregunto el Ainu a Tamao la cual se sonrojo por su comentario.

-Joven Horo ¿Se encuentra bien?- le dijo la pelirosa muy preocupada y algo nerviosa por el comentario inocente del chico, en ese momento Tamao recordó que poseía a Horo entre sus piernas lo que aumento mucho su nerviosismo.

Pero el Ainu jamás se dio cuenta que estaba entre las piernas de la pelirosa ya que empezó a sentir agudamente el dolor de cabeza y rápidamente se levanto quejándose de esa molestia:

-¡AYYYYYY MI CABECITA! ¡ME DUELE MUCHOOOOO!- grito con lagrimones en los ojos, mientras trataba de apaciguar el dolor con sus manos.

-Joven Horo lo mejor es ir donde Don Fausto, esa herida puede ser grave- le comento la pelirosa. El Ainu la miro y le sonrió lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en Tamao, esa sonrisa le recordó a Yoh.

-Naaaaaaaaa, no te preocupes Tamao, siempre me golpeo la cabeza en mis entrenamientos, aunque es Pirika la que me cuida, es la primera vez que me cuida una chica distinta, muchas gracias- le dijo Horo mientras que Kororo, su espíritu acompañante, se acerco a él y le puso un poco de hielo en la cabeza para que se mejorara.

Tamao se quedo observando a Horo y no pudo evitar seguir comparando la sonrisa del Ainu con la de Yoh, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio que Usui se acercaba a ella.

-Por cierto Tamao…yo…- comenzó a decir Horo con una mano rascándose la cabeza.

–Yo…quería disculparme contigo por lo ocurrido ayer…fue un accidente ocurrido por mis locuras…y te hice llorar mucho, lo siento mucho- dijo el Ainu de rodillas en el suelo mirando a la pelirosa, esperando muy tenso su respuesta.

-Yo…yo…no puedo estar enojada con usted joven Horo, lo perdonare, pero usted debe prometer que no presumirá más sobre mí- fue la respuesta de Tamao.

-¡Si lo prometo! ¡PALABRA DE AINU!- grito el chico mientras que con una mano se golpeaba el pecho.

-Entonces lo perdono- le dijo la pelirosa muy divertida por los gestos de Usui.

El Ainu se alegro muchísimo al escuchar esas palabras, tanta fue su alegría que abrazo a Tamao la cual se puso roja de pies a cabeza por ese gesto tan espontáneo y cariñoso del chico -¡GRACIAS TAMAO ERES UN ANGEL CAIDO DEL CIELO!- grito Horo-Horo mientras pensaba -¡_SIIIIIIIII GANE! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER GANEEEEE! ¡REN TENDRA QUE VESTIRSE COMO MI HERMANA! JAJAJAJAJAJA. Le haré pagar todo lo que hizo sufrir a Pirika y me reiré en su cara…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_

-Bueno, eso significa que ya no tendré que realizar este cruel castigo…Uffffffff…- comento Horo alejándose de la pelirosa –Tamao tu también debes estar feliz ¿Cómo se le ocurre al ogro de Anna tratar de hacer que tú te parezcas a ella? Esa mujer si que esta loca- termino de decir el Ainu con los brazos cruzados.

-Es que la señorita Anna tiene razón yo debería ser un poco más ehhhh ¿Ruda?- contesto la chica mientras juntaba sus manos en su pecho.

-A mí me gusta como eres- contesto el chico mirando la nieve de los árboles. La joven quedo boquiabierta por las palabras del Ainu.

-Anna siempre nos manda como si fuéramos sus esclavos…¡Ya se! Podríamos divertirnos con la nieve del alrededor para olvidarnos de ella por un momento, te enseñare a andar en mi tabla para la nieve. ¡Vamos!- le dijo Horo a Tamao tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia la cumbre del cerro, a pesar que la chica le mencionaba una y otra vez que la señorita Anna se podía molestar.

-Entonces…¿Yoh esta cumpliendo su castigo?- pregunto el pequeño Manta, el chico había llegado a la pensión con la ilusión de ver a su amigo Yoh, pero al entrar Pirika le explico todo lo que sucedió el día anterior.

-Si, el y mi Onii-chan se encuentran en la misma situación- comento la Ainu con los brazos cruzados y moviendo uno de sus pies con impaciencia al ver que Ren se demoraba mucho en salir de las aguas termales.

-Yo quería ver a Yoh- dijo muy triste Manta mirando el suelo.

-Manta si quieres yo te llevo donde Don Yoh, le prepare un pequeño refrigerio para que pueda tener las energías necesarias para este día- le hablo Ryu quien apareció con dos grandes canastas.

-¡DE VERDAD! ¡Voy contigo!- grito emocionado el pequeño.

-Para eso están los amigos- le dijo Ryu con el pulgar levantado –Además…¿COMO PUEDEN DEJAR A LA PRECIOSA TAMAO JUNTO AL BESTIA DE HORO-HORO? ¡Espero que ese animal no se atreva a tocarle ni un solo cabello!- comento Ryu con los puños bien apretados y llorando.

A Manta le apareció una gran gota en la cabeza por el comentario de Ryu, mientras Pirika poseía una expresión de completo enfado, ella iba a protestarle a Ryu pero este abrazo a Manta y velozmente salio corriendo de la pensión gritando:

-¡YO TE RESCATARE MI BELLA Y DULCE TAMAOOOOOOOO!-

Pirika al ver como se alejaban suspiro –_Espero que mi Onii-chan este bien- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que Ren se acercaba a ella.

-¡Hasta que apareces! ¡Te demoraste mucho en tu……baño- la peliazul se quedo sin habla al ver mas de cerca a Ren; el chico estaba vestido con sus pantalones y zapatos negros, pero la camisa roja la traía abierta, mostrando su bien formado pecho el cual todavía estaba húmedo por el baño. Además, de las puntas del cabello de Ren caían gotas de agua, las cuales recorrían el cuello y el pecho del muchacho, era inevitable ver el recorrido que trazaban estas pequeñas gotas en el cuerpo del chino.

Pirika sintió que la temperatura del lugar había aumentado drásticamente y su mente quedo en blanco, no sabia como reaccionar ante esta situación. Ren se percato del comportamiento de la Ainu y sonrió victoriosamente –_Perfecto, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé. Haré que esta niña se convierta en una fans de Ren Tao, así seré liberado de este estúpido castigo. ¡SOY EL MEJOR NO CABE DUDA JAJAJAJAJA!-_ pensó Tao.

-¿Qué ocurre Ainu? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- pregunto Ren arrogantemente.

La voz de Ren provoco que Pirika regresara a la realidad –_Es lindo, pero su actitud apesta…¡Uyyyyyy ahora entiendo porque mi hermano no lo soporta!- _pensó con rabia la peliazul.

-Ren eres tan insoportable- le contesto la Ainu con los brazos cruzados. El chico se rió por el comentario acercándose a la peliazul para que lo mirara a los ojos, al producirse el contacto visual Pirika se percato que los labios de Ren estaban muy cerca de los suyos, podía sentir la respiración del joven en su rostro, lo que provoco que la chica se pusiera muy nerviosa.

–Seré insoportable pero eso me hace muy atractivo. ¿No lo crees?- Pirika se sonrojo al escuchar la voz de Ren tan sensual y por la cercanía de los labios del joven, por lo que puso sus manos en el pecho de Ren para alejarse de él. Tao aprovecho el momento y tomo las manos de la joven para que pudiera tocar su húmedo pecho, esto generó que Pirika quedara muy perturbada -¿Ren que te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así? ¡Si es uno de tus juegos te arrepentirás!- le grito alterada la Ainu tratando de alejarse de él.

-Sabes que no dañaras al gran Ren Tao con tus débiles puños- le dijo Ren con una sonrisa soltándola de su agarre, luego le dio la espalda a la joven –Empecemos luego con este absurdo castigo, necesito continuar lo mas pronto posible con mi entrenamiento-

Pirika lo miro por unos momentos, tratando de asimilar todo lo recién ocurrido, su corazón latía demasiado y le costaba mucho respirar, espero a que el sonrojo de su cara desapareciera para acercarse con cautela al chico, cerró sus ojos y le hablo:

-Tu castigo Ren es realizar todas las labores de limpieza del hogar excepto la cocina- al terminar de decir esto la Ainu suspiro y abrió sus ojos, de inmediato se arrepintió por abrirlos. Ren estaba en estado shock.

-¡YO NO SOY EL SIRVIENTE DE NADIE!- grito Ren muy trastornado, él era siempre el que daba las órdenes y los demás los sirvientes. Esto era una completa pesadilla para él.

-¡Joven Maestro por favor tranquilícese!- hablaba un asustado Bason al ver espantado la reacción de su amo. Ren iba a gritarle a su espíritu acompañante por su atrevimiento pero Pirika se coloco delante de Bason protegiéndolo.

-Bason tiene razón, esto no es el fin del mundo, lo único que debes hacer es: barrer, sacudir, trapear los pisos, ordenar las habitaciones, limpiar las aguas termales, limpiar los baños y debes lavar la ropa- dijo la peliazul, luego con malicia comento –O es que el GRAN Y PODEROSO REN TAO no es capaz de realizar estas simples labores por miedo a que se le ensucien sus finas ropas-

-¡NO SOY UN COBARDE Y LO SABES MUY BIEN AINU! ¡TÚ SABES QUE ESTE CASTIGO ES INJUSTO YA QUE TODO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- grito Ren respirando agitadamente.

-¡No me grites Tao que no soy sorda!- dijo fuertemente Pirika, la chica estaba empezando a perder la paciencia por la actitud de Ren –Este castigo es justo, quieras o no viste algo que solo mi futuro esposo tiene el derecho de ver y como si fuera poco lo presumiste con los demás- mientras hablaba la voz de la peliazul se fue quebrando –Me sentí tan humillada…tan vulnerada…snif…yo siempre creí que tú…tú eras un chico muy maduro…yo solo quería agradecerte por haberme salvado…pero te vi presumiendo…y lo único que quería era…que me tragara la tierra por la humillación que sentí- concluyo la chica cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos para que Ren no la viera llorar.

Ren se quedo sin palabras, lamentablemente para él la Ainu tenia razón. Escucho por unos momentos el llanto de Pirika y lentamente acerco sus manos a la cinta de su pantalón.

-Ya me canse de esta situación- hablo Tao. Pirika al escucharlo lo miro y se percato que Ren se estaba desatando el nudo de la cinta de sus pantalones.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la peliazul secándose las lagrimas.

-¡No ves! Te mostrare mis boxers para que no llores más, así los dos estaremos iguales y lo podrás presumir con tus amigas- le contesto Ren apunto de bajarse los pantalones.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO NO LO HAGAS!- grito Pirika tomándole los pantalones evitando que se los bajara.

-¡Suéltame Ainu es la única solución!- le grito Ren forcejeando con ella.

-¡La solución es que te disculpes!- le dijo la peliazul, mientras Bason intentaba que su amo lo escuchase, pero sin éxito. Continuaron batallando hasta que Pirika se resbalo, por lo que Ren soltó sus pantalones para atraparla con sus brazos para que no se golpeara, lo que provoco que la peliazul le bajara los pantalones por accidente al chino. Él cayó encima de ella.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron por la situación, estaban demasiado juntos, Ren quedo hipnotizado por el aroma de la joven y ella por el brillo de esos ojos dorados.

-Disculpen ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto Bason al ver que los dos no se movían, fue en ese momento que la realidad golpeo a los dos. Rápidamente Ren y Pirika se separaron avergonzados.

-¡Eres una niña muy torpe!- dijo un irritado Tao a la Ainu, pero ella estaba completamente roja y sin habla, lentamente levanto su mano y apunto a algo. Ren miro hacia lo que apuntaba la chica y quedo en el mismo estado que Pirika. No solo se habían bajado los pantalones de Ren, también se bajaron los boxers, por lo que la hombría del chico quedo al descubierto.

En otro lugar del planeta se podía apreciar el brillo intenso de las estrellas, era una noche tranquila. Un shaman estaba cerca de un río, sentado en una roca, mirando como se consumía lentamente la madera en una fogata. La tranquilidad del lugar desapareció al escucharse un par de pasos que se acercaban a donde se encontraba el shaman.

-Hao-sama ¿A quien destruiremos primero?- pregunto Magíster, ahora poseía la apariencia de un humano, su piel era oscura y sus ropas eran similares a la de los faraones egipcios en tonos oscuros.

-Siempre tan impaciente- le contesto Hao con una sonrisa, usaba las mismas ropas de siempre pero su capa blanca la reemplazo por una de color negro al igual que sus estrellas que ahora eran negras y no doradas –Hoy solo quiero divertirme, pero si algún ser insignificante intenta detenernos lo destruiremos ¿Te parece?- le contesto mientras continuaba mirando la fogata. Magíster sonrió al saber que podría romper algunos cráneos.

-Hao-sama ¿Quién será nuestro primer objetivo?- pregunto Nichrom, él usaba las ropas de siempre. Este traiciono a su pueblo y siguió a Hao para cumplir con su venganza y destruir finalmente a Ren Tao.

-Vamos Nichrom, no seas tan impaciente como Magíster, pronto tendrás las cabeza de Ren Tao en tus manos- respondió Hao levantándose –Me gustaría visitar a mi hermano Yoh, tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con él. Además debe estar con sus diminutos amigos, entre ellos Tao, así podremos divertirnos los tres. ¿Qué dicen?- les pregunto Hao mientras el viento del lugar movía suavemente sus cabellos castaños y capa.

-Yo lo seguiré a donde usted vaya Hao-sama- respondió Nichrom de rodillas.

-Yo también lo seguiré Hao-sama- hablo Magíster haciendo una reverencia –Espero que en ese lugar tengan algunas mujeres, hace mucho tiempo que no me deleito torturando a una hembra- comento el ser maligno lamiéndose los labios.

Hao se rió por el comentario de su aliado –Yoh tiene algunas amigas que puedes torturar- dijo Asakura, luego miro directamente a Magíster con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos –Pero **la Itako Anna** me pertenece. Nadie la puede tocar más que yo-

Magíster sintió un poco de pánico al ver la expresión de Hao y solo afirmo con la cabeza. Nichrom se rió por el silencio de su camarada. Hao invoco a su espíritu de fuego y los tres se subieron en el.

-Primero visitaremos a la niña de hierro, me pregunto si seguirá siendo virginal, aunque eso puede arreglarse- comento Hao con una sonrisa perversa, sus acompañantes se rieron por su comentario.

-Y después visitaremos a Yoh y a su prometida. Espero que siga siendo tan encantadora. ¿Qué sabor tendrán esos labios?- dijo Hao mientras se lamía una y otra vez los labios esperando que ese momento llegase muy pronto.

-Ese incompetente de Ryu se esta demorando demasiado ¿Es que no piensa en los demás?- comento Anna sentada en la espalda de sus prometido, este se encontraba realizando lagartijas, aunque apenas mantenía el ritmo, por su rostro caían gotas de sudor y sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo que realizaba.

-_¡No puedo seguir así!¡Es hora que me disculpe!¡Seré valiente! Y después…preparare mi tumba_- pensó llorando Yoh.

-A…Amidamaruuuuuuu- llamo Asakura a su espíritu acompañante.

-Dígame Amo Yoh-

-Podrías…buscar a Ryu…por favor- le dijo muy cansado el shaman.

-Enseguida- contesto el samurai y de inmediato partió en la búsqueda de Ryu.

-No debiste hacer eso. Imagínate si un enemigo nos atacara. ¡Estarías vulnerable!- hablo Anna muy enojada mirando como se marchaba el espíritu.

Yoh no respondió, se quedo pensativo, hasta que repentinamente se paro, lo que tomo por sorpresa a su prometida quien cayo sentada al frío suelo.

-¿Pero que haces Yoh?- le pregunto muy enfadada la Itako levantándose del suelo.

El shaman se quito sus audífonos y se seco el sudor de su frente –Lo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo, pero mi cobardía me lo impedía- contesto Asakura volteándose hacia Anna.

La Itako lo iba regañar, pero la determinación que poseía Yoh en sus ojos la detuvo.

-Anna lo que ocurrió ayer fue un accidente, en ese momento no pensé en tocarte, solo pensé en salvarte. Sentí pánico cuando vi que podrías quedar lastimada, pensé que te perdería- hablo Yoh mirando los bellos ojos de su prometida.

La Itako escucho atentamente la explicación de Asakura, luego se cruzo de brazos y seriamente le dijo:

-Es tú obligación proteger a tú prometida y obedecerla en todo para hacerla feliz, pero no puedes tocarme indebidamente antes de nuestro matrimonio y mucho menos delante de tus amigos. Esa explicación no te salvara de tu castigo-

-Pero Annita- hablo tristemente Yoh.

-¡Ahora continua con tus ejercicios!- dijo fuertemente la Itako.

Yoh levanto los brazos para después colocárselos detrás de la cabeza y comento:

-Mmmmmm, al menos algo bueno pasó ayer y fue que pude tocar uno de tus pechos. Los tienes muy suavecitos Anna jijijijijijiji-

Anna quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar a su prometido y sin dudar le dio una fuerte y sonora palmada en el rostro enviándolo hasta un árbol cercano.

-¡ASAKURA ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- le grito con una mirada asesina que espanto a las aves que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¡Ayayayayayayay Ay, Annita no tenias porque pegarme tan fuerte- contesto Yoh con la mejilla izquierda inflamada .

-¡Por tu imprudencia te aumentare más el castigo!- hablo la Itako irritada, mientras Yoh fue acercándose a ella con una mano en la mejilla.

-Pero Anna es la verdad, son tan suaves y delicados como tus labios- dijo con sinceridad el shaman.

La Itako se sonrojo por el comentario y levanto su mano dispuesta a golpearlo nuevamente pero Yoh fue mucho más rápido y la abrazo impidiendo que ella se pudiera mover. Sus miradas se cruzaron, solo milímetros separaban sus labios y sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono carmesí.

-Anna tienes razón, soy un pervertido. ¡Soy el pervertido más grande del mundo! Pero solo con una mujer, solo con mi bella Itako- al decir esto acerco sus labios y beso profundamente a su prometida, mientras el viento jugaba con el cabello de ambos. Lentamente se fueron separando, Yoh tomo una de las manos de su prometida y se la coloco suavemente en su mejilla lastimada.

-Anna, recibiré todos los castigos que me impongas, si eso te hace sentir bien lo haré. Discúlpame Annita por mi comportamiento de ayer y el de hoy, pero no lo puedo evitar, eres lo más bello para mí. Te quiero mucho mi linda Annita jijijijiji- término de decir Yoh acariciando con su mejilla la mano delicada de su prometida.

La Itako quedo impresionada por la actitud de Yoh y por su gran valor. ¿Debía perdonarlo o mantener el castigo por su atrevimiento? Solo estaba segura de algo, él la ama mucho y la quiere tal como es.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen el fic, especialmente a todos los que me dejan su opinión:

**konsutanza410: **arigato por tu review, espero que disfrutes mucho del capitulo.

**AAA theXel Tico**: Esta vez Horo-Horo no sufrió mucho, pero no te preocupes, pronto la tempestad tocara a su puerta. Cuídate mucho tú también, te deseo lo mejor.

**ali-chan:** arigato por tu review y por encontrar que mi fic es grandioso, espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo.

**Mesic**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pronto Hao se encontrara frente a frente con Anna y ocurrirán algunas sorpresas. Espero que pudieras disfrutar lo poquito que apareció Hao en este capitulo. Que estés bien.

**zyafany-company** Arigato por tus palabras, estoy feliz porque encuentras mi fic interesante, ahora sabes la continuación y disculpa la demora, ojala te gustara mucho. Espero que te encuentres bien tú también.

**Angélica:** Arigato por tu opinión Tenko, me reí mucho. A mi también me gusto esa parte cuando grita Horo-Horo, realmente no se en que me inspire para escribir algo así. Admiras a la gran Itako, ella sabe manejar muy bien la situación. A mi me gustaría tener un novio como Ren. Cuidate mucho y arigato por leer mi fic, que estés bien.

**Kagome-Chan**: Me alegro que estés feliz Nee-chan por la aparición de Hao, él vino para quedarse. Yo tambien TKM Nee-chan, te deseo lo mejor.

**Hikari:** Arigato por tus palabras, trato de hacer a los personajes lo mas parecido posible a la serie y por tu comentario veo que lo estoy logrando. Ahora integre un poco a Manta, aunque fue un poco corto. Espero que te agradara el capitulo y disculpa la demora. Cuídate mucho.

**Tenko's World** Arigato por tu review, al fin te hiciste una cuenta, estoy feliz. Muchos cariños para ti también.

**Hinata-Chan:** Domo Hinata-chan por leer mi fic, pronto aparecerá Lyserg, espero te guste este capitulo.

Saludos para mi camarada Miau-chan, aunque me abandono esta vez, pero no importa igual TKM, eres una persona muy valiosa para mí y se que disfrutas mucho con mi fic y siempre me ayudas cuando la inspiración se me va, Arigato n.n

Espero su opinión a través de sus reviews, aunque sea pequeña para saber como encuentran la historia.

Cuídense mucho.

Matta ne!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas las personas que leen mi historia, aunque como siempre me demore un mundo en actualizar, lo siento, es que este año me toca realizar mi Tesis o investigación científica, así que debo estudiar mucho, si me resulta puedo tener muchas ofertas de trabajo cuando termine mi carrera profesional n.n Por eso me demorare un poco en actualizar, pero no se preocupen, no dejare botado el fic, me gusta mucho escribir.

Entre los review que recibí me pidieron un lemon de YohxAnna, jamás he escrito algo así, por lo que esperare un poco para inspirarme ya que quiero escribir lemon de todas mis parejas favoritas de la serie. Aunque espero que disfruten los fanáticos de YohxAnna con este capitulo. Un aviso para los y las fanáticas de Hao en el próximo capitulo el demonio de fuego aparecerá y las acciones que realice no se compararan cuando este solo con Anna.

Muchas gracias por los 50 review!! Los quiero mucho n.n

¿Anna podrá resistir las caricias ardientes de Yoh o se dejara llevar por la pasión? La respuesta en este capitulo:

Capitulo 6:

**Entre caricias y peleas:**

-Ren por favor háblame- dijo una muy triste Pirika, la joven intentaba una y otra vez comunicarse con el chico, pero este la ignoraba por completo por el último y vergonzoso incidente ocurrido entre los dos. Ren en silencio cumplía cada orden que le decía la peliazul, ahora se encontraban ordenando los futones de la habitación de las chicas.

-Ren no era mi intención bajarte los boxers. ¡Créeme por favor!- hablo nuevamente la Ainu, pero Tao no le dirigía la mirada a la peliazul, lo que provocaba que ella se entristeciera cada vez más.

-Fue un accidente. ¡No te enojes conmigo!- continuo insistiendo la joven mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla. Ren pudo ver esto a través de un espejo de la habitación.

-Falta limpiar el baño para terminar esto- comento Tao dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Pirika estaba desesperada por la actitud de Ren, odiaba que la ignoraran, se seco la lágrima, se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado comentando:

-Jamás pensé que lo tuvieras **tan pequeño**- Tao al oír esto miro de inmediato a la Ainu, estaba rojo y con su tongari tocando el techo.

-¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON TAN PEQUEÑO? ¡LOS TAO POR GENERACIONES HEMOS SIDO LA ENVIDIA DE LOS SHAMANES POR NUESTRA **GRAN** **Y RESPLANDECIENTE HOMBRIA**! ¡LAS MUJERES SE PELEAN POR LOS TAO Y NOSOTROS ESTAMOS ORGULLOSOS DE ESO!- grito Ren muy alterado, del orgullo de los Tao nadie se podía burlar, era una gran ofensa para él las palabras de la joven.

-¡AL FIN YA NO ME IGNORAS!- grito la peliazul saltando de la alegría con sus manos juntas. El chico quedo sorprendido por la reacción de la Ainu, él pensaba que le iba a gritar enfadada pero fue todo lo contrario, tomo un poco de aire para controlar sus nervios.

-¡Por supuesto que no podía ignorar esa terrible insolencia!- dijo Tao cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo lamento mucho Ren, es que no se me ocurrió otra forma para que me dejaras de ignorar- le hablo Pirika acercándose a él –El último incidente entre los dos fue un accidente, no era mi intención ver tu hombría- dijo la peliazul muy avergonzada viendo hacia el suelo mientras jugaba con su cabello. No pudo evitar recordar cada detalle de esa parte de Tao.

-Es la misma explicación que te di cuando te vi, ejem las bragas- contesto Ren también avergonzado, recordando por completo ese suceso.

-Entonces…ahora sabes como me sentí- le hablo la Ainu con sus dos manos juntas mirando al chino.

-Hump, te sentiste muy humillada- dijo Ren con las manos en los bolsillos observando a la peliazul.

-Perdóname Ren, yo no quería lastimar tu orgullo- comento la joven sonrojada.

-Esta bien te perdono, todo fue un mal entendido- contesto Tao mirando hacia otro lado. Pirika al escuchar la respuesta salto de felicidad, luego junto sus manos en la espalda y sonriendo dijo:

-¡Ahora te toca a ti!- Las mejillas de Ren se tornaron de un tono carmesí por las reacciones espontáneas de la joven, nervioso le hablo:

-¡SOLO LO DIRE UNA VEZ! ¡NO TE ACOSTUMBRES!- luego cerro los ojos -¡Yo lo…lo…lo…siennnnnnnnnnnnnntoooooooooooo!- finalmente Ren dio un gran suspiro, no sabia el ¿Por qué?, pero sentía un gran alivio en el alma.

Tao miro a la Ainu la cual tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas -_¿Pero que dije?_- pensó tenso Ren esperando lo peor, hasta que de un momento a otro sintió como Pirika saltaba y lo abrazaba efusivamente provocando que el chico se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

-¡No puedo creerlo te disculpasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Debo estar soñando!- gritaba la joven mientras lloraba de felicidad en el pecho musculoso de Ren, este no sabia como reaccionar por lo que se mantuvo tenso, sin abrazar a la chica, sintiendo cada lagrima de la pequeña Ainu en su cuerpo. Poco a poco Pirika se fue tranquilizando.

-Gracias también por salvarme la vida- dijo la Ainu aún abrazada al muchacho.

-Hump, seria un miserable si te hubiera abandonado en la explo…- Ren no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir algo calido y suave en su mejilla- Pirika le estaba besando una de sus mejillas de una manera lenta y dulce.

-Gracias Ren ¡Eres muy bueno!- comento la peliazul con una gran sonrisa saliendo de la habitación brincando. Ren se toco la mejilla, por segunda vez lo besaba una chica en esa zona, pero esta vez se sintió diferente. Sin darse cuenta se formo una sonrisa en su rostro olvidándose que Bason estaba observando todo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- de repente se escucho el grito de Pirika, Ren sin dudarlo saco su Kwan Dao y corrió hacia donde provenía el grito, preocupado por la Ainu. Cuando llego al lugar encontró a la joven sentada en el suelo tapándose la nariz. Rápidamente la abrazo con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía su lanza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto preocupado Ren pero Pirika no tuvo que contestarle ya que él sintió un horrible hedor que casi lo hace vomitar. Se tapo la nariz y se dirigió al baño con la Ainu detrás de él. Lentamente abrieron la puerta y vieron con espanto como estaba el lugar:

El inodoro estaba tapado y eliminando excrementos de varios colores que inundaban el piso, el techo estaba lleno de asquerosos escupos de varios tonos verdes, las paredes estaban amarillas como si las hubieran orinado y en una de ellas estaban escritos unos garabatos y habían unos dibujos, un dibujo de Horo mostrando su lengua, otro dibujo de Horo mostrando el trasero y otro dibujo de Horo pisoteando la cabeza de Ren. Finalmente había un gran escrito en la pared: _"¡ESTO ES POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA __**MALDITO CHINO COCHINOOOOOOOOOO **__JAJAJAJAJAJA!"_.

Ren lentamente salio del baño con una mirada sombría seguido de Pirika.

-¡Por favor Ren disculpa a mi Onii-chan! ¡Yo le daré un castigo muy duro!- le decía la Ainu muy preocupada por su hermano y con unos grandes deseos de golpearlo por sus travesuras.

Ren no pudo contenerse por más tiempo -¡KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DESCUARTIZARE A ESE MISERABLE DE HORO-HOROOOOOOOOOO!- grito tomando su abrigo del colgador de la entrada, saliendo velozmente de la pensión para castigar al Ainu por su insolencia seguido más atrás por Pirika para tratar de salvar la vida de su querido hermano mayor.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh que alivio! Mis intestinos me lo agradecen jejeje- comento Horo-Horo mientras caminaba hacia el cerro muy animadamente- Me alegra ser un shaman así pude posesionar a un par de sujetos para que lograran terminar mi trabajo sucio. ¡EL PICUDO DEBE ESTAR ROJO DE LA RABIA JAJAJAJA!- se río muy fuerte el Ainu sin percatarse que algo se dirigía hacia él.

-¡Joven Horo AYUDAAAAAAAA!- grito la pequeña Tamao aterrada, ella estaba practicando en la tabla de nieve del Ainu y no lograba controlar la velocidad de esta. Rápidamente la pelirosa empezó a perder el equilibrio pero Horo corrió velozmente y utilizando sus habilidades aprendidas en su tribu atrapo sin problemas a la joven salvándola de resultar herida, en cambio, la tabla se partió en dos chocando con una gran roca.

Tamao lentamente miro al Ainu, reflejándose ella en los ojos negros del muchacho, él estaba muy preocupado -¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento no debí dejarte sola. ¡Soy un completo tarado!-

-No…no se preocupe, gracias a usted estoy a salvo- hablo nerviosamente la pelirosa, sonrojada al estar en los fuertes brazos de Horo-Horo. Se sentía segura y cómoda en los brazos del muchacho, ahora comprendía porque Pirika se sentía tan protegida al lado de su hermano mayor.

-¡No fue nada! Soy yo el responsable, deberías gritarme en vez de agradecerme. ¡Pero lo importante es que estas bien!- dijo el Ainu con una sonrisa bajándola de sus brazos para que tocara con sus pies el suelo nevado que los rodeaba. Tamao pausadamente se alejo de él y miro la tabla destrozada.

-Lo siento mucho…su tabla- comento muy triste la pequeña.

-No importa ¡Ya me comprare otra!- contesto Horo llorando y con un moco colgando mientras recogía los dos pedazos de su tabla –Olvidemos todo y vamos a dar una vueltita al templo ahora que esta cerca el año nuevo ¡Para comer unos ricos panecillos!- grito muy feliz el Ainu lamiéndose los labios marchando hacia el templo.

-¡Joven Horo la señorita Anna dijo que no podemos ir aún a ese lugar!- le grito Tamao corriendo hacia él para detenerlo.

-Lo que no sepa la bruja no nos hará daño ¡Vamos Tamao! ¡Atrévete a ser libre!- le dijo Horo empujándola suavemente por la espalda para que caminara junto a él.

-_"No dejes que el inútil de Horo te de problemas y no permitas que se adelante al Templo. Iremos todos juntos en la noche. Es una orden Tamao o lo lamentaran los dos"_- recordó la pelirosa las palabras que le había dicho la Itako por la mañana, debía detener al Ainu para no provocar la furia de Anna –Joven Horo deténgase por favor, si continua con esto yo…tendré…que castigarlo- hablo la chica muy tímidamente.

-Tú eres una santa Tamao. Se que no eres capaz de castigar y lastimar a alguien- contesto Horo continuando con la marcha. La pequeña no tenia alternativa, debía castigarlo como lo haría Anna, reunió mucho valor, cerrando sus ojos le grito:

-¡Joven Horo por su desobediencia no comerá postre en un mes!- Tamao se volteo para mirar al Ainu, él pobre estaba helado, con el rostro azul y con la boca muy abierta. La pelirosa se asusto mucho ya que Horo se quedo congelado sin reaccionar por varios segundos.

-_¿No comeré postre en un mes? ¡EN UN MES!-_ pensó el chico aterrado hasta que sintió como su corazón se partía en dos como su querida tabla de nieve, puso temblando una de sus manos en su pecho, en la zona que se encuentra el corazón y con la otra apunto a Tamao. Llorando exclamo:

-¿POR QUÉ? ¡EL POSTRE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TAMAO ERES UN MONSTRUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- finalmente Horo se desmayo como si hubiera sufrido un paro cardiaco. La pelirosa se tapo la boca conteniendo el grito al ver la escena -_¿Pero que hice?_- pensaba mientras se acercaba al cuerpo frío del Ainu.

Kororo trataba de despertar a su amo sin resultados a la vez que Ponchi y Konchi se burlaban de Tamao:

-Eres una tonta Tamao, has herido el corazón de ese pobre joven ¡Eres muy cruel por eso vivirás sola el resto de tu vida sin novio!- comento el zorro Konchi.

-Si, eres una malvada que jugo con los sentimientos de este muchacho. Por eso no te escogieron como la prometida del amo Yoh ¡Jamás serás correspondida por él aunque intentes de imitar a doña Anna!- exclamo el mapache Ponchi.

-¡CALLENSE!- grito furiosa Tamao sorprendiendo a sus espíritus, la chica estaba sentada al lado de Horo-Horo -¡Ya se que el joven Yoh no me ama! ¡Les ordeno que busquen de inmediato a don Fausto y lo traigan aquí AHORAAAAAAAAA!-

Konchi y Ponchi se intimidaron al ver a su ama en ese estado y velozmente desaparecieron para cumplir con su orden. Cuando se marcharon Tamao empezó a derramar un mar de lagrimas que caían en el rostro del Ainu –_Yo amo al joven Yoh desde mucho antes que la señorita Anna lo conociera, pero como yo soy débil la escogieron a ella para estar a su lado. ¡Quisiera ser más fuerte al menos para que dejen de verme con lastima y para que no se burlen más de mí!- _pensó tristemente la joven recargándose en el pecho calido de Horo que le brindaba seguridad en esos momentos, desahogando todo el dolor que sentía por dentro al no ser correspondida por el tierno de Yoh.

-¿Me perdonas Annita?- pregunto Yoh decidido, sosteniendo aún la mano de su prometida en su mejilla hinchada. El cálido tacto de la Itako en su rostro lo tranquilizaba y lograba proporcionarle más valor para cumplir con su objetivo, el perdón de su bella Annita.

Anna no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono carmesí y eso internamente la enfureció. Yoh siempre provocaba en ella confusión. –_Desearía ser más cariñosa con él, pero no quiero que piense que soy una mujer débil_- pensó la Itako, luego miro con enfado a su prometido. –Eres muy atrevido Asakura- le contesto Anna tratando de mantenerse fría en sus acciones.

-Ji ji ji y tú te ves preciosa sonrojada mi querida Anna- le dijo Yoh a la vez que tomaba las dos manos delicadas de su prometida, acercándolas a sus labios masculinos, proporcionándoles tiernos besos ante la mirada estupefacta de la Itako. Las palabras y las acciones de su prometido conseguían solo aumentar más su sonrojo.

-Yoh…¿Acaso quieres que te entierre 5 metros bajo tierra?- exclamó incrédula Anna alejando sus manos de los labios del shaman. Yoh se río por el comentario de la Itako y sin previo aviso abrazo fuertemente a Anna. Ella quedo sorprendida nuevamente y sintió el aliento de su prometido en la oreja izquierda.

-Anna, yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por lograr tu perdón- murmuro provocativamente en su oído, luego fue acercando su boca a los labios carnosos de su prometida y le dijo: -Recuerda siempre Annita…Tú tienes mi corazón en tus manos-

La Itako quiso responderle pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Yoh introdujo su lengua a la boca de esta besándola apasionadamente. Anna abrió los ojos impresionada, quería regañarlo por su atrevimiento, pero al sentir como su prometido la acariciaba la espalda y jugaba con sus cabellos dorados olvido por completo que era una mujer fría y abrazo por el cuello al shaman profundizando el beso.

No podían parar de besarse y de tocarse mutuamente, el sabor de la boca del ser amado era irresistible para ambos. Estuvieron acariciándose por largo tiempo hasta que el aire les hizo falta, por lo que lentamente fueron disminuyendo la intensidad de sus caricias finalizando con un tierno beso, juntaron sus frentes, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y abrazados.

-Anna ¿Me perdonas por todas las veces que te hice enojar?- pregunto Yoh abriendo sus ojos, sonrojándose al ver a su prometida, se veía muy hermosa con los labios hinchados por los besos, con sus cabellos rubios desordenados por las caricias y con las mejillas rubíes, pero se vio mucho más preciosa cuando abrió sus atractivos ojos. Asakura agradeció en esos momentos a los grandes espíritus por la mujer que le destinaron, su atractivo y personalidad eran únicos en este mundo, y le pertenecían solo a él.

-Por tu valentía…te perdonare Yoh- respondió Anna contemplando como se le iluminaba de felicidad el rostro a su prometido. Él estaba tan feliz que la levanto, girando 3 veces abrazados en el lugar, por toda la zona se escucho la risa de Yoh mientras la Itako le protestaba para que la bajara.

Él la bajo despacio pero aún la abrazaba –Anna eres la mujer más maravillosa del universo- le hablo Yoh muy contento

-Por supuesto que lo soy- le contesto ella -¡Y ESTO ES POR SER MUY ATREVIDO CON TU PROMETIDA!- le grito la Itako dándole una palmada esta vez en la otra mejilla enterrándolo 1 metro bajo la nieve.

Al ver como quedo Yoh la sacerdotisa se cruzo de brazos y comento indignada –Agradece que fuera solo 1 metro y no 5 Asakura-

Yoh se levanto del suelo llorando y lamentándose por su mejilla –Ay no cabe duda, no hay nadie como mí Annita- hablo el shaman tratando de sonreír pero el dolor de la mejilla se lo impedía.

-Regresemos a la pensión, tengo un mal presentimiento, tus amigos pueden destruirlo todo. ¡Si se atreven se arrepentirán por toda su vida!- comento Anna enfadada, rápidamente empezó a caminar pero Yoh la sujeto por el brazo.

-Espera Anna falta que me des un besito en mi mejilla lastimada para que se me cure- le dijo su prometido haciendo un pequeño puchero. La Itako sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeo en la cabeza exclamando -¡Ningún besito y ahora camina para después empezar con tu entrenamiento!- Anna se volteo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente pero Yoh no se iba a rendir, deseaba por más tiempo sentir los labios de su amada.

-O prefieres que te acaricie uno de tus pechos. ¡Yo no me niego!- hablo Yoh sonriendo como siempre. La Itako al escuchar esto detuvo su paso y un aura roja apareció de repente rodeándola, la rabia se había apoderado de ella y velozmente levanto su puño para impactarlo en el rostro de su prometido, pero este fue más rápido y esquivo el ataque sorprendiéndola, con una mano capturo los brazos de la Itako y con la otra le tomo el mentón para que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Anna quedo sin palabras impresionada y sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, Yoh se veía muy varonil y sexy en esos momentos. Sin dudar el shaman beso con pasión y lujuria los labios de la joven siendo correspondido de inmediato. Los dos deseaban que nadie los interrumpiera, solo querían volverse uno solo, lo ansiaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Uyyyyyyyy Ren se me perdió de vista! Espero que no lastime a mi querido Onii-chan- comento Pirika exhausta, tomando un poco de aire, de repente escucho unos gritos detrás de ella por lo que se escondió en unos arbustos.

-¡JAJAJA UN HERIDO! ¡EL DOCTOR FAUSTO VA EN CAMINO!- era Fausto que corría como un maniático feliz, Pirika pensó en lo peor al escuchar la palabra "Herido" y comenzó a seguir a Fausto.

-¡Joven Horo por favor reaccione!- decía Tamao moviendo el cuerpo del Ainu, pero él no respondía. La chica tenía los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado momentos atrás y ahora estaba asustada, acerco su oído a la boca del chico y comprobó que él cada segundo respiraba menos.

-¡No puede ser joven Horo no se muera!- grito la pelirosa aterrada -_¿Qué puedo hacer? El joven Horo morirá si sigue así. Entonces…yo…tendré que darle... ¡Respiración boca a boca!_- pensaba la pequeña con el rostro rojo, apretando los puños.

Poco a poco fue acercando su boca a la del Ainu, cerró los ojos y unieron sus labios. La sensación era maravillosa y la pelirosa fue perdiendo el temor. Lentamente lo que era una simple unión se fue transformando en un pequeño beso. Tamao sabía que esto estaba mal, pero ella deseaba probar los labios de un chico, para experimentar lo que se sentía, así que empezó a disfrutar el momento.

-¡Kisamaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Dónde estará ese imbecil?- se preguntaba Ren hirviendo de la rabia, lo único que quería era descuartizar al Ainu por su insolencia. Detuvo su paso al ver a Ryu y Manta. –Ren ¿Sabes donde se encuentra el amo Yoh?- pregunto un cansado Ryu. –¡Estamos perdidos y si Anna no recibe pronto la comida se pondrá furiosa con nosotros!- comento Manta muy asustado.

-No se donde estarán esos dos. ¿Han visto al tarado de Horo-Horo?- dijo Ren apretando su Kwan Dao con fuerza.

-No tenemos idea. ¡OJALA NO ESTE LASTIMANDO A LA DULCE TAMAO!- grito Ryu con enfado para luego mirar a Manta, el pequeño estaba con la boca abierta apuntando tembloroso hacia una dirección. Ren y Ryu miraron y quedaron en el mismo estado de Manta.

-¡Es Tamao besando a Horo!- exclamo sorprendido el pequeño.

-Que asco…debe estar muy desesperada para besar esa cosa- murmuro Ren limpiándose los ojos. Ryu quedo en estado de shock, luego varias lagrimas inundaron su rostro y grito:

-¡TAMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Al escuchar el grito Tamao se separo de Horo como si quemase quedando roja de la vergüenza. -¡No, no es lo que piensan! ¡El joven Horo se esta muriendo…y…yo lo estaba reanimando!- contesto la chica nerviosamente, negando con las manos y la cabeza.

-Ahhhhhh entonces solo era eso, por un momento pensé que era un beso real- dijo Manta lo que aumento el nerviosismo de la joven. –_Pues para mí ese era un beso verdadero- _pensó Ren mirando a Tamao y a Horo. Se escucho una voz aproximándose al lugar por lo que todos miraron quien era -¿DÓNDE ESTA EL HERIDO?- pregunto Fausto eufórico, todos apuntaron a Horo por lo que el medico empezó a examinarlo.

-¡ONII-CHAN!- grito Pirika al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo, luego miro a los demás y observo que Ren apuntaba con su Kwan Dao al cuerpo de Horo. Tao de inmediato se imagino lo que pensaba la chica soltando su arma pero ya era tarde, la joven peliazul corrió hacia a él llorando y empezó a golpear con furia el pecho del chino.

-¡MATASTE A MI HERMANITO ERES UN MALVADOOOOOO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito sollozando Pirika. -¡CALMATE NIÑA YO NO LE HECHO NADA A TU HERMANO!- exclamo Ren irritado, en un segundo atrapo a la chica entre sus brazos para que lo dejara de golpear, pero no pudo evitar que ella dejara de llorar, la joven peliazul no escuchaba las palabras del chico y lloraba en su pecho.

Manta quiso intervenir pero escucho el grito de Tamao, la joven pelirosa estaba siendo acosada por Ryu. -¡YO TAMPOCO PUEDO RESPIRAR LINDA TAMAO! ¡POR FAVOR BESA MIS LABIOS!- grito Ryu acercando su boca a la de Tamao. Por estar tan encima de ella se le dio vuelta una de las canastas que traía consigo cayendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate al suelo.

Horo que estaba inconciente empezó a reaccionar al olfatear el pastel. Rápidamente despertó y exclamo: -¡PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS!- felizmente empezó a devorárselo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, mientras Manta gritaba:

-¡HORO NO ESTABAS HERIDO!- El Ainu se sonrojo y se rasco la cabeza –Sabes ya no me acuerdo- al escuchar a Horo el pequeño cayo al suelo.

-¡Mi Onii-chan esta vivo! ¡Que alegría!- dijo muy contenta Pirika ahora llorando de felicidad.

-¡EL PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE DEBE SER UNA NUEVA MEDICINA!- exclamo Fausto empezando a examinar el resto de pastel.

-Hump, no te entusiasme Fausto, eso solo sana a las cabezas vacías como la de Horo-Horo- comento arrogantemente Ren.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE CHINO?- grito Horo enojado para luego quedar sin habla. Al ver como Ren abrazaba a su hermana. -¿Estas abrazando a mi pequeña hermanita?-

Ahora todos miraban a los dos jóvenes que estaban muy sonrojados, rápidamente se separaron. -¿Puedo explicarlo?- empezó a decir Ren pero Horo ya estaba endemoniado.

-¡TE MATARE PERVERTIDOR DE CUNAS!- grito el Ainu pero no alcanzo a golpearlo al ser detenido por el brazo de Ryu. -¡YO TE MATARE A TI POR TOCAR A LA PEQUEÑA TAMAO!- grito furioso Ryu, pero su puño fue detenido por Tao. –Te equivocas ¡YO LO MATARE POR LO QUE HIZO EN EL BAÑO!- exclamo enfurecido Ren saltando encima de los dos, en unos segundos empezó una batalla entre ellos, mientras los demás trataban de detenerlos.

Yoh profundizo más el beso mientras acariciaba los muslos de su amada, lo que provoco un dulce quejido en Anna, permitiéndole al shaman introducir su lengua en la boca de esta, empezando una danza irresistible en sus bocas. La Itako acariciaba el cabello de Yoh y lentamente fue bajando sus manos, empezando a abrir el abrigo de este para lograr tocar los músculos de su prometido.

Yoh separo su boca de la de Anna y comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, generando que la Itako gimiera, sin pensarlo el shaman levanto a la joven haciendo que ella rodeara con sus piernas la cintura de él. Yoh se acerco a un árbol y apoyo a su prometida en el. Anna empezó a desabrochar su abrigo, por lo que Yoh continuo besando cada vez más abajo. La Itako cada vez gemía más y más, comenzando a mover sus caderas provocando suspiros en su prometido al sentir esa dulce caricia en su entrepierna.

El joven con una de sus manos empezó a masajear con desesperación uno de los pechos de la chica y a lamer el otro seno, todo por sobre la ropa. Anna movió su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a decir –Continua- entrecortadamente. Yoh dejo de masajear el pecho de la Itako y empezó a bajarle el vestido. Estaba ansioso por contemplar los pechos de su prometida pero un grito lo detuvo.

-¡AMO YOH!- era Amidamaru quien se acercaba a ellos. De inmediato los dos con pesar se separaron, Anna rápidamente se acomodo su cabello mientras ocultaba su rostro e Yoh tomo un gran puñado de nieve y se lo introdujo dentro del pantalón para que su temperatura corporal descendiera. Los dos le daban la espalda al espíritu.

-¡Amo Yoh encontré a Ryu! Al parecer él, Ren y Horo-Horo están peleando frente a todos… ¿Amo Yoh se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupado Amidamaru al ver que su amo estaba comportándose extraño.

Anna se sonrojo al escuchar al espíritu y con rabia apretó sus puños tratando de tranquilizarse, en cambio, Yoh muy nervioso se dio vuelta para mirar a Amidamaru. –No te preocupes Amida, estamos bien, es más ya estoy libre de mi castigo- sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la cima del cerro, puso una de sus manos en su frente para mirar mejor el lugar encontrando la zona donde estaban peleando sus amigos.

-Amo ¿Cómo los podemos detener?- pregunto el fiel espíritu. Yoh lo miro y se rió –Déjamelo a mí, yo se como detenerlos jijiji- Asakura coloco sus manos alrededor de su boca y grito:

-¡AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN A LA ITAKO ANNA! ¡ES LA MUJER MAS BELLA DE ESTE MUNDO Y DEL OTRO!- Amidamaru quedo sorprendido y Anna quedo congelada con la declaración publica de su prometido.

-_Pero que loco esta_- pensó Manta con una gran gota en la cabeza. -¡DOS JOVENES ENAMORADOS, ME RECUERDA AL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR MI QUERIDA ELIZA!- exclamo Fausto abrazando a su esposa.

_-¡YOH ESTA PERDIDO!_- pensaba Horo-Horo mientras derramaba lágrimas al pensar en la condena de muerte que caía en su amigo.

-¡Pero que lindo es! ¡Quisiera que un hombre se enamorara así de mí en el futuro!- comento Pirika sonrojada, colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, moviendo su cuerpo de felicidad al pensar en un hombre amándola con esa intensidad.

-_¡Es un demente! Como puede rebajarse a realizar ese tipo de declaración-_ pensó Ren con fastidio.

-¡DON YOH ES GENIAL!- grito eufórico Ryu, en cambio, Tamao estaba en silencio, ocultando su rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de contener el llanto. Inevitablemente algunas lágrimas se le escaparon, pero estaba decidida a no llorar frente a todos.

Anna se sonrojo muchísimo por el grito de Yoh, para después enfurecerse, le brillaban los ojos de rabia y con una fuerza descomunal le dio una patada en el trasero a su prometido enviándolo a volar por los cielos. Amidamaru siguió a su amo muy preocupado mientras la Itako se quedaba en la cima del cerro respirando agitadamente.

Ren, Ryu y Horo reanudaron su pelea pero se detuvieron al escuchar un grito que se aproximaba a ellos. Todos miraron hacia el cielo.

-¡Es un ave!- exclamo Pirika.

-¡Es un avión- dijo Fausto.

- No es… ¡YOH!- grito Manta. Nadie pudo evitar la caída de Yoh encima de Ren, Ryu y Horo, cayo como un proyectil generando una explosión en el lugar, los demás quedaron cubiertos de nieve. Al liberarse de la nieve que los aprisionaba se acercaron a ver a los chicos, todos estaban inconcientes, excepto Yoh.

-¿YOH ESTAS BIEN?- pregunto exaltado Manta.

-Manta…-contesto apenas Asakura con dos grandes lagrimas en los ojos -…el amor duele- dijo Yoh cayendo inconciente al igual que Manta al escuchar su respuesta. Tamao se quedo sin habla observando a Yoh, mientras Fausto comentaba que debían llevar los heridos a la pensión.

Pirika se rió y comento –No te preocupes ¡Yo tengo la solución!- de su bolso saco su gran red de pescar Ainu y en unos instantes atrapo a todos en ella. Muy contentos Fausto y la peliazul arrastraron a todos hacia la pensión. Tamao los seguía lentamente deseando que el día terminase pronto, para continuar sufriendo en silencio.

Anna observo todo desde arriba, se sacudió las manos y se felicito mentalmente por la paliza que les había propinado a todos. La Itako comenzó a descender del cerro hasta que de pronto sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. Con la mirada en blanco junto sus manos en su pecho, respirando agitadamente. Esta sensación ella ya la había experimentado antes, cuando Hao había absorbido el alma de Yoh. En su corazón sabia que alguien estaba sufriendo a manos de un ser malvado, velozmente empezó a correr rumbo a la pensión, temiendo por Yoh.

Solo deseaba que Hao realmente no hubiera revivido, no quería que nadie sufriera por su poder, en especial su prometido. En ese momento un joven de cabellos verdosos llamado Lyserg se dirigía junto con su hada Morphine hacia la mansión de la Doncella Jeanne, sin saber que en ese mismo instante la Doncella de Hierro era torturada por el demonio Hao Asakura.

Muchas gracias por sus review, espero que me sigan enviando para saber su opinión y ver si les gusta la historia.

Muchas gracias especialmente a:

**miau asakura** Muchas gracias por tus review, tu opinión es valiosa para mí. Al principio me puse triste al no recibir un review tuyo, ya que eres una persona muy importante para mí, me alegra haber podido conocerte. Se que debes estar con pena ya que en este capitulo no apareció Hao, pero te prometo que en el próximo el aparecerá y tratare de describirlo lo más sexy posible. Hao será muy malvado eso te lo puedo asegurar. Que estés bien!!

**Haruko Hinako** Me alegra que te gustara esa escena de Yoh con Anna, realmente no se como se me ocurrió, pero al final pensé: ¡Yoh es un hombre! Aunque sea un santo tuvo que haber disfrutado ese momento y se me ocurrió que se expresara así. Gracias por tu opinión.

**Kioyama Asakura**: Muchas gracias por tu review, estoy feliz que te gustara mi fic. En este capitulo no apareció Hao, pero en el próximo capitulo luchare para describirlo lo más sexy posible y por supuesto que sea muy malvado. Cuídate!!

**Camilein:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu opinión, en este capitulo hubo mucho YohxAnna. Se que quieres que pronto Hao llegue a la pensión, pero antes le hará una visita a Jeanne, pero pronto visitara a Anna, ya que es a ella a quien desea. Que estes bien y gracias por animarte a leer mi fic!!

**Vicky-Chan15** Muchas gracias por tu review, me llego tu correo, pero no tenia nada escrito T.T. Así que me quede con ganas de leerlo, pero al menos se que por fin te llego mi mail n.n Espero que estés muy bien y que pronto te pueda conocer, si tienes otra cuenta de correo por favor házmelo saber con un mail tuyo, si es que quieres, aunque cuando tenga tiempo te escribiré otro correo. Te deseo lo mejor y espero que estés muy bien.

**Nakontany** Me gusto mucho tu opinión y saber que estas disfrutando de mi historia. A mi igual me encanto la parte en que Ren presumía de las bragas de Pirika, es una de mis escenas favoritas del fic n.n Yoh se volvió mucho más atrevido y mucho más en este capitulo y aunque Anna se ablando bastante igual al final lo termino golpeando n.nU Pronto el triangulo de YohxAnnaxHao se dará, falta como 2 capítulos más, antes deben ocurrir otros sucesos, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Hao y será muy malvado. Cuídate muchísimo!!

**Anna Mary Marian**: Gracias por tu opinión, estoy feliz por haber conversado contigo aunque fuera cortito, eres muy simpática y me encanta tu fic, continúalo y arriba los ánimos, no te deprimas por el comentario negativo que te escribieron, recuerda a todas las personas que disfrutan de tu fic, incluyéndome n.n Espero volver a conversar contigo. ¡Te deseo lo mejor y no cambies!

**Hinata-Chan:** Arigato x tu review, ahora no puedo conversar tan seguido contigo ya que en la hora que te conectas estoy estudiando o se me cae Internet T.T Espero que estés bien y que luego volvamos a chatear. Besitos!!

**joanyts01:** jejeje gracias por tu opinión, se que amas a Hao, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá castigando a sus enemigos. Que estes bien!!

**DanyRubi:** Hola Rubi compañera de Tesis, me sorprendiste con tu review después que te reíste de mi escrito T.T Pero veo que te gusto o tal vez lo hiciste por lastima, jijijiji ya se que te gusto n.n Continuare escribiendo y estudiando, luchemos para que nuestro sueños se hagan realidad, pero si no lo logramos al menos lo intentamos. Te veo en la U xica Rubi.

**xshamanX** Arigato x todos tus review, me hiciste muy feliz!! Eres una gran fanática de Anna, espero que te gustara también en este capitulo. Se que quieres un lemon de YohxAnna pero aun falta que escriba un lemon de ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que no habrá pasión entre ellos hasta llegar a ese momento como te habrás dado cuenta en este capitulo. Espero haber descrito bien la escena romántica entre YohxAnna, es mi manera de ensayar hasta cuando escriba el lemon en el futuro. Cuídate muchísimo!!

Espero sus review, especialmente para saber como quedo el YohxAnna en este capitulo.

Matta ne!!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Hola!! Espero que se encuentren bien, en el caso que no sea así les envió muchos ánimos n.n Disculpen la tardanza del capitulo, es que mi Tesis me quita mucho tiempo del día, por suerte hay paro en mi Universidad así que aproveche de inmediato mi tiempo "libre" y escribí el capitulo. Ojala les guste y espero no haber perdido el toque por el tiempo. Arigato por leer.

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.

¿Lyserg podrá salvar a Jeanne de las garras de Hao? ¿Cómo reaccionara Anna después de la declaración de amor de Yoh? La muerte ronda y se lleva consigo a uno de los personajes.

Capitulo 7:

**Un año nuevo marcado en mi corazón:**

Una densa neblina cubría la fría noche de la ciudad de Londres, la mayoría de las personas dormían tranquilamente en sus casas esperando el amanecer. Un muchacho de cabellos y ojos verdosos llamado Lyserg Diethel se encontraba caminando por una gran plaza, sus pasos eran el único ruido que se escuchaba por el lugar y la neblina evitaba apreciar lo que seguía más adelante en el camino. Esto no intimidaba al joven, al contrario, una calida sonrisa adornaba su rostro, era como si el frío del invierno no lo afectara en lo más mínimo.

-No puedo creer que la doncella Jeanne y Marco me invitaran a celebrar el año nuevo con ellos. Este último día del año no estaremos solos Morphine- hablo muy feliz Lyserg mirando su hombro derecho, la pequeña hada lo observaba y le sonrió al escucharlo.

-Por mis estudios no nos hemos visto con la frecuencia que quisiéramos, por eso debemos disfrutar mucho los pocos instantes que nos vemos. Es un gran honor estar al lado de un ser tan importante como la doncella Jeanne- comento el joven deteniéndose para observar el cielo, pero la neblina impedía que se vieran las estrellas lo que desilusiono al muchacho, cerro sus ojos y suspiro. Morphine lo miro y voló frente a él. Este la vio y en unos segundos se sonrojo.

-¡No Morphine! ¡Yo suspire al no poder apreciar las estrellas no fue por la doncella Jeanne! Es linda y dulce pero a mi no me gusta de esa forma. ¡Es en serio!- exclamo muy nervioso el peliverde mientras la hada se reía por la reacción de su amo.

-Morphine no es gracioso…mmm…mejor continuemos con nuestro camino no quiero llegar tarde, así que deja las bromas- dijo Lyserg caminando rápido y nerviosamente, aún con las mejillas de color rubí, pero la hada continuo riéndose de el joven.

Lyserg camino hasta salir de la ciudad, luego tomo una ruta oculta que se encontraba en un frondoso bosque en la carretera. Después de un par de horas de caminata el joven se detuvo para contemplar una gran mansión, oculta entre los árboles. La estructura era de estilo gótico, rodeada por un cerco de enormes y gruesos hierros color negro de 5 metros, con forma de punta de flecha en la cima, para impedir el paso de extraños.

El joven Diethel realizo su oversoul y dirigió su péndulo hacia un robusto y alto árbol del interior de la mansión, amarrando su péndulo en una rama. Cuando estuvo bien sujeta empezó a regresar su péndulo hacia a él, lo que genero que Lyserg comenzara a subir por el cerco de hierro con facilidad, logrando cruzar hacia el otro lado, cayendo suavemente en el suelo, como una hoja que cae en otoño.

Rápidamente Lyserg camino hacia la puerta principal plateada, de bordes dorados y con dos grandes rubíes en las manillas. El joven toco tres veces la puerta, pero nada ocurrió.

-_Es extraño_- pensó el muchacho –_Marco me dijo que me estaría esperando_-

Lyserg comenzó a correr hacia una escultura que tenia la forma de la doncella Jeanne de rodillas rezando. Él se acerco y apretó fuertemente las manos de piedra de la imagen, esto provoco que la estatua se elevara dejando al descubierto una escalera de piedra.

El joven empezó a descender por la escala mientras la imagen de Jeanne volvía a la posición original. La oscuridad dominaba el lugar pero más adelante se veían unas antorchas prendidas, las que iluminaban todos los pasillos de las catacumbas de la mansión.

El peliverde observo atentamente algunas de las herramientas de tortura que se usaban en la inquisición y recordó la armadura de batalla de la doncella. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho el grito de un hombre.

-¡_Esa voz es la de Marco_!- pensó Lyserg ocultándose, fijo su vista hacia el pasillo de donde provino el grito y observo que terminaba en una puerta de hierro macizo. El joven se acerco con cautela y comenzó a escuchar por la cerradura, se podían oír golpes, burlas, gemidos de dolor y la voz de la doncella de hierro.

-¡_La doncella Jeanne esta en peligro_!- pensó aterrado Lyserg, sintiendo una gran ira. El peliverde decidido iba a realizar su oversoul pero una risa maligna lo detuvo. Asustado y temblando acerco su ojo a la cerradura, lo que vio le congelo la sangre.

Hao el demonio estaba riéndose al ver como golpeaban a Marco, mientras Jeanne era sujetada por los brazos por un hombre de piel oscura. Un miedo indescriptible se apodero de Lyserg y la duda empezó a contener su ser. No sabía como actuar y solo se quedo observando la situación.

-Dejen en paz…a la doncella…miserables- hablo Marco levantándose del suelo, su camisa y pantalones estaban rasgados, apreciándose múltiples moretones en su cuerpo.

-¡Insolente! Hao-sama no es ningún miserable- dijo Nichrome, saltando y dándole una patada en la cara a Marco, lo que provoco que el rubio cayera al suelo con la boca sangrando y sin un par de dientes.

-¡Marco!- grito Jeanne tratando de liberarse de las garras de Magíster.

-Tranquila pequeña, cuando esto termine serás mía- le hablo el villano con lujuria en su voz, por lo que la joven se asusto internamente, pero mantuvo su compostura, si se mostraba débil más placer generaría a los malvados.

-No…te…atrevas- dijo desde el suelo un adolorido Marco. Nichrome se acerco a él y riéndose le aplasto con su pie uno de sus testículos, por todas las catacumbas se escucho el sufrimiento de Marco, que no paraba de llorar y gritar de dolor.

-Será mejor que no me desafíes más o terminaras convertido en una niñita- comento Hao apoyado en una pared. Marco no pudo contestar porque el dolor se lo impedía.

-Eres un ser cruel y despreciable Hao Asakura, pero la justicia finalmente acabara contigo- dijo con valentía la doncella, su voz demostraba rabia.

Hao muy serio la miro, luego oculto su rostro y comenzó a caminar hacia a ella -¿Justicia? El más fuerte logra imponer su palabra y se convierte en justicia. Yo me convertiré en el dios del nuevo mundo y seré la justicia- al terminar de decir esto Hao acerco su rostro al oído de Jeanne, diciéndole suavemente:

-Debes adorarme o sufrir mi castigo- lentamente Asakura empezó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de la doncella provocando que la joven se sonrojara y temiera lo peor.

-¡Aléjate de mi demonio!- grito Jeanne sintiéndose humillada por la situación.

-No te preocupes pequeña, yo seré quien te penetre- le hablo fogosamente Magíster, tomándola más fuerte de los brazos para que no se escapara.

-¡DONCELLA JEANNE!- exclamo Marco pero Nichrome no dejo que se levantara golpeándolo con el puño reiteradamente en el estomago, generando que el rubio escupiera abundante sangre.

Hao comenzó a lamer el cuello de la chica a la vez que desgarraba la parte superior del vestido de la joven, dejando a la vista los perfectos pechos de la doncella. Sin dudar acaricio fuertemente con sus manos ambos pechos, no importándole si generaba sufrimiento a la chica.

Lyserg no movía ningún músculo, estaba blockeado por el miedo. Cayo al suelo derramando lagrimas, apretando con fuerza los puños al sentirse tan débil. Morphine trataba de consolarlo en vano, hasta que el joven sintió una presencia familiar detrás de él, volteo la cabeza quedando sorprendido por lo que veía: era Zeruel, el ángel que le había concedido la doncella de hierro cuando se unió a los soldados X. Decidido Lyserg seco sus lagrimas y empezó a idear un plan de rescate.

Hao se acerco a uno de los pechos de la joven y comenzó a lamer el contorno, mientras que con una mano apretaba con lujuria el otro pecho. Lentamente Asakura empezó a succionar el pezón, una y otra vez generando que Jeanne gimiera, la joven se mordía los labios, derramando lágrimas de vergüenza al sentir su cuerpo invadido por el demonio.

Hao mordió cruelmente el pezón de la chica, logrando que la joven gritara y le pidiera que parara. Asakura con una sonrisa contemplo como corría la sangre en el pecho de Jeanne y en unos segundos quemo el vestido por completo de la doncella, provocando que la joven peliplateada gritara aún más al sentir las leves quemaduras que quedaron en su cuerpo.

Con una mano Hao retiro las bragas de la muchacha dejándola desnuda ante sus ojos. La joven respiraba agitadamente y cerraba sus piernas para impedir el acceso a Asakura, pero este las abrió fácilmente con sus fuertes brazos.

-¡Por favor no!- dijo Jeanne perdiendo la compostura que la caracterizaba, no deseaba perder la virginidad de esa manera.

Hao no la escucho y se agacho, levanto las piernas de la muchacha para que rodearan su cuello, comenzando a lamer la entrepierna de la joven. La doncella no pudo evitarlo y empezó a gemir fuertemente, al sentir los espasmos que recorrían su espalda, y sin percatarse comenzó a moverse al ritmo de Hao sus caderas.

Magíster observo cautivado como la chica suspiraba y se movía ante las caricias de su amo -¡Hao-sama usted es el mejor!- exclamo animándolo a continuar pero de la nada apareció un veloz péndulo que golpeo el rostro de Magíster, provocando que Hao y él se separaran de la muchacha. Rápidamente Lyserg tomo a la doncella y la cubrió con su capa.

-¿Tú eres?- pregunto Nichrome, olvidándose por unos instantes de Marco.

-Él es Lyserg Diethel- contesto Marco golpeando la cabeza del ex-oficial del torneo, corriendo hacia Lyserg.

Nichrome se toco la cabeza con rabia al ver que se había descuidado, mientras Magíster escupía sangre al suelo y Hao se lamía los labios, probando los jugos interiores de la doncella de hierro.

-Tanto tiempo Lyserg, veo que no has cambiado- comento Hao con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡HAO! ¡ERES UN MALNACIDO! ¡TOCAR ASÍ A LA DONCELLA JEANNE! ¡ES IMPERDONABLE!- grito con cólera el joven peliverde, su mirada estaba llena de odio.

-Estas ¿Molesto por causarle dolor a tu novia? o ¿Molesto por causarle placer?- dijo Hao generando la risa malvada de sus acompañantes.

-¡**MALDITO HAO!**- exclamo enfurecido Lyserg preparándose para atacarlos pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Espera Lyserg, yo me encargare de ellos. Tú misión es proteger a la doncella Jeanne- le dijo Marco acercándose a sus enemigos.

-¡PERO MARCO!- le grito el joven peliverde.

-HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO LYSERG DIETHEL. X-26- hablo fuertemente el rubio sin mirarlo. El joven comprendió de inmediato y se cubrió los ojos.

-¿Qué intentaras diminuto soldado x?- le pregunto un aburrido Hao por la interrupción de estos.

-Esto- respondió Marco sacando de su zapato una pequeña bomba la que arrojo directo a Hao. Esta exploto provocando que el lugar se iluminara con una luz cegadora. Lyserg usando a Morphine en su péndulo y corrió hacia la salida. Cuando llego a la escala de piedra abrió los ojos y miro hacia atrás, percatándose que la luz iba perdiendo intensidad, luego miro a la doncella que estaba desmayada en sus brazos y con dolor subió las escalas sabiendo que su amigo iba a cometer el suicidio por el bienestar de Jeanne.

-¡INFELIZ! ¡Dejaste que mi presa escapara!- grito Magíster furioso.

-No te preocupes, déjalos ir, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo tranquilamente Hao sonriendo-Diviértete con este diminuto soldadito- hablo Asakura mientras se sentaba cómodamente arriba de su espíritu de fuego.

-Yo me canse con este, te lo dejo todo para ti- comento Nichrome ubicándose al lado de Hao.

Magíster espero a que su rival hiciera el primer movimiento, y así lo hizo Marco, invocando a su ángel y enviándolo a atacar a Hao, pero Magíster detuvo el ataque al crear un escudo de sombra.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- pregunto Hao, seguro de su victoria.

-No- contesto Marco liberando de su ángel un sello que golpeo de lleno al espíritu de fuego. Hao y sus acompañantes miraron sorprendidos la acción del rubio, pronto se percataron que el espíritu de fuego expulso de su boca a Shamash, el espíritu acompañante de la doncella Jeanne, el cual rápidamente desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer- dijo finalmente Marco sonriendo.

Hao lo vio con furia y en unos segundos desgarro los brazos de Marco con la ayuda de su espíritu de fuego, cuando tuvo las extremidades superiores en su poder las quemo, contemplando como se evaporaba la sangre y como los brazos se convertían en ceniza.

La sangre caía sin cesar del cuerpo de Marco, él gritaba de dolor pero aún mantenía su sonrisa. Hao vio esa sonrisa y sus ojos se colocaron blancos de odio, lo que genero escalofríos en Magíster y Nichrome.

-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!- dijo Asakura y lentamente ordeno a su espíritu de fuego devorar la mitad del cuerpo de Marco. El rubio sintió como todo su ser era partido en dos hasta que la vida abandono su cuerpo.

El espíritu de fuego escupió los huesos de Marco hacia un lado para finalmente comerse el alma de este y a su ángel.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Hao-sama?- pregunto Magíster mientras desgarraba la mitad de Marco que quedo.

-Visitaremos a mi hermano Yoh, es hora de divertirnos en serio, aunque habrán mas bastardos que nos interrumpirán- dijo Hao haciéndole una seña a Magíster para que se subiera al espíritu de fuego.

-Excelente- comento Nichrome esperanzado en liquidar esta vez a Ren Tao.

Antes de retirarse del lugar, Hao quemo toda la Mansión de la doncella. Mientras contemplaba el fuego comenzó a imaginarse la figura de Anna.

-_Pronto nos volveremos a ver y experimentaras mi gran poder. Esta vez no habrá salvación_- pensó Hao viajando con sus acompañantes rumbo a Japón.

-¡ADORO AÑO NUEVO! ¡COMIDA, COMIDA Y MÁS COMIDAAAAAAA!- grito de felicidad Horo-Horo mientras corría hacia un puesto de pastelillos.

-Onii-chan…- comento despacio Pirika avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor. Todos los demás veían la escena con grandes gotas de sudor: unos con una gran sonrisa, otros nerviosamente y otros bastantes irritados.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en el gran templo de la ciudad esperando los fuegos artificiales. Había grandes fogatas con las palabras de los principales elementos como el agua y el fuego, se podían escuchar las 100 campanadas que se realizaban para esas fechas y en el lugar estaban instalados varios puestos de comida y entretención. Fausto y Eliza se quedaron juntos en la pensión, cuidando la casa y a los espíritus acompañantes que tenían su fiesta privada.

-Ji ji ji, es divertido celebrar el año nuevo todos juntos. ¿No lo crees Annita?- dijo Yoh mirando a su prometida. La Itako se sonrojo al escucharlo, recordando las caricias, besos y declaración de amor ocurridas en la mañana. Manta y Ren se percataron de las mejillas rojizas de Anna, observando la situación sorprendidos.

-Yoh…- hablo despacio la Itako con los ojos cerrados -¡NO ME LLAMES ANNITA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- grito Anna con enfado pellizcando las mejillas de su prometido.

-¡AY AY AY AY! ¡ANNA ME DUELE MUCHO!- expreso Asakura agitando los brazos desesperado.

-¡Pobre don yoh!- hablo Ryu temblando, llorando y abrazándose con terror.

-Eso le pasa por tener una psicópata de prometida- murmuro Manta detrás de Ryu. Lamentablemente para ambos Anna los había escuchado, en unos segundos los golpeó en la cabeza provocándoles dos enormes chichones.

-Esto es para que no se les olvide respetarme- exclamo la Itako apretando uno de sus puños, amenazándolos con golpearlos otra vez –Manta tú pagaras todo los gastos de año nuevo, en especial lo que se devore el tarado del Ainu, y tú Ryu cargaras mis compras-

-Siiii Doña Anna- respondieron los aludidos desde el suelo. La Itako ni siquiera los miro y tomo del brazo a Yoh, arrastrándolo por el camino –Yoh quiero que ganes algunos premios para mí, si pierdes en los juegos te castigare con tres horas extras de entrenamiento-

-Lo que tú digas Anni…¡DIGO ANNA!- contesto el shaman temblando de miedo al ver el rostro enfadado de su prometida, casi le dice Annita. Respiro aliviado al no ser golpeado por la Itako, pero pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que no debía perder en ningún juego –_Odio el entrenamiento, no puedo relajarme como me gusta. Ahhhh Grandes Espíritus ayúdenme a ganar ¡Se los imploro!-_ pensó angustiado Yoh observando las estrellas mientras era arrastrado.

-Hump, dejarse mandar así por una mujer. Que lastima me da- dijo Ren con las manos en los bolsillos –_Anna se sonrojo al escuchar a Yoh ¿Habrá sido por la declaración de amor? o ¿Habrá ocurrido algo más entre ellos?- _pensaba Tao hasta que sintió un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Tú y tus comentarios machistas, las mujeres también tenemos derecho a mandar!- hablo irritada Pirika con las manos en las caderas –Ojala algún día te ocurra lo mismo, para que aprendas- termino de decir la Ainu mirando hacia otro lado.

-En mi país las mujeres me respetan y adoran como a la realeza, jamás me ocurrirá eso. No soy debilucho como Yoh y el imbecil de Horo-Horo- contesto Ren con superioridad alejándose de la joven peliazul.

-¡No digas eso de Onii-chan! ¿ME ESCUCHAS?- grito Pirika, pero Tao continuo caminando, ignorándola por completo -¡Uyyyyy es tan molesto! ¿No crees Tamao?- pregunto la Ainu a la pelirosa que la acompañaba, pero la sirvienta de los Asakura no le contesto, estaba con la mirada perdida.

La joven peliazul observo lo que veía con atención Tamao; ella miraba a Yoh, ganando dinero en un juego para su prometida, luego era arrastrado hacia otro puesto de entretención sin que Anna lo mirase. Los ojos de la pelirosa comenzaron a nublarse, por lo que la chica se mordió los labios para evitar el llanto.

Pirika comprendió porque la joven estaba tan triste y la abrazo –Si necesitas un hombro para llorar esta noche, no dudes en llamarme. Es malo contener demasiadas emociones, solo prolonga más el sufrimiento- le dijo la Ainu a Tamao.

La pelirosa se sorprendió por el gesto bondadoso y se seco los ojos, sonriéndole a la Ainu –Gracias señorita Pirika por su preocupación. Hoy es un día para estar alegre, no quiero arruinar la fiesta-

-¿Arruinar la fiesta? Tamao las cosas que dices, mejor persigamos a Onii-chan para que nos deje algo de comer ¡VAMOS!- hablo entusiasmada la peliazul arrastrando a la joven hacia los puestos de comida.

Tamao iba con una sonrisa nerviosa recordando que en la mañana había sido arrastrada de igual manera por el joven Horo-Horo –_Los hermanos Usui se parecen mucho_- pensó la pelirosa, pero al irse acercando cada vez más y más al Ainu el nerviosismo de Tamao fue aumentando, recordó el beso que le había robado al joven Usui y la temperatura en su rostro aumento drásticamente.

-¡Y A NOSOTROS NADIE NOS RECUERDA!- comentaron a la vez Manta y Ryu, aún en el suelo llorando.

-Mmm ¡ESTE PASTELILLO DE MELÓN ESTA DELICIOSO!- exclamo Horo devorándose 5 pastelillos de un bocado, el sabor exquisito en su paladar lo hizo sumamente feliz, sentía que flotaba en una nube de algodón de azúcar -¡Grandes espíritus estoy en el paraíso!- dijo emocionado derramando una cascada de lagrimas de alegría.

-¡Ahora a probar el de sabor fresa!- hablo el Ainu dando palmadas en el aire. Cuando iba a morder el delicioso alimento desapareció de su mano, por lo que empezó a buscar debajo de la mesa, silla y en su ropa al pastelillo.

-Mmm tienes razón Onii-chan son deliciosos ¿Tú que dices Tamao?- pregunto Pirika quien había partido el pastelillo en dos para compartirlo con la pelirosa.

-¡PIRIKA! ¡Es que no sabes que no se debe quitar la comida de los demás!- expreso enojado el muchacho.

-Hermano tienes más comida en la mesa- le contesto la joven peliazul, no haciendo caso del berrinche del Ainu.

-¡PERO ESE ERA MÍO!- continuo discutiendo Horo llorando al ver como su hermana se comía lentamente el pastelillo, disfrutando de su sabor, destruyendo el paraíso de Horo-Horo.

-Me pregunto ¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de quejarte?- comento Ren apareciendo repentinamente en el lugar.

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN TIBURÓN!- grito con rabia el Ainu.

-¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?- exclamo Ren irritado con su tongari aumentado de tamaño. Pirika de inmediato tomo a ambos de los hombros –Dejen de pelear, al menos inténtelo este último día del año. ¡Por favor!- les dijo rogándole con la mirada.

Ambos suspiraron derrotados, esa mirada suplicante siempre los vencía, era el poder oculto de las hermanas –Solo porque no quiero verte triste- hablo Horo rascándose la mejilla.

-¡Arigato Onii-chan!- exclamo Pirika abrazándolo con cariño. El Ainu se sentía el mejor hermano del mundo.

-Debiste dejar que se ahogara Tamao, el mundo seria mucho más feliz- dijo Ren de brazos cruzados. La pelirosa se sonrojo al escuchar a Tao y miro tímidamente a Horo, luego oculto su rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa? No entiendo nada- comento el Ainu con los ojos bien abiertos observando a Tamao.

-Hump, porque no me sorprende- murmuro Ren sonriendo -¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- grito Horo con una vena hinchada en la frente, levantando su puño.

-Onii-chan, lo que pasa es que te desmayaste cuando entrenabas con Tamao y ella…ehhhh…bueno…te dio respiración boca a boca para salvarte la vida- le dijo Pirika interponiéndose entre Ren y Horo, para evitar una batalla y la destrucción del puesto de comida.

Tamao levanto su mirada y dejo sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho, fue en ese momento que vio como el Ainu se colocaba rojo al igual que ella. Horo temblando se acerco a la joven y con una mano se señalaba a él y luego a ella y así sucesivamente.

-Eso quiere decir que… Tamao y yo…tú y yo…yo y tú…labio y labio…juntos los dos…¿Nos besamos?- pregunto tímidamente el Ainu. La pelirosa trago saliva y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Eso quiere decir que di mi primer beso y no lo recuerdo…¡Soy un fracasado!- comento resignado Horo cayendo al suelo mientras un aire frío lo rodeaba por completo.

-¡Onii-chan no digas eso!- trataba de animarlo Pirika pero sin resultados –Que perdida de tiempo- dijo Ren manteniendo su postura, contemplando las estrellas. La peliazul se molesto al escucharlo, pero era más importante su hermano. Se quedo pensativa hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya se! Tamao podrías besar a mi hermano otra vez ¡Por favor!- le hablo la chica a la pelirosa con las manos juntas rogándole. Tamao abrió la boca sin palabras, comenzó a sudar y a tartamudear -¿Ehhh? Yo…yo…yo…be…be…sar…joven Horo-

-Si, por favor, por favor, por favor Tamao ¿Tú que dices Onii-chan?- pregunto la joven mirando a su hermano, pero él no la escuchaba, era como hablarle a una roca.

-Ja, lo sabía, siempre será un perdedor- comento Ren con una sonrisa de victoria -¡No llames así a mi hermano!- exclamo Pirika furiosa, con lagrimas en los ojos. Esto produjo que Tao se sintiera mal, pero mantuvo una expresión arrogante, ocultando sus emociones.

-Tamao- hablo Horo seriamente generando que todos lo mirasen, la pelirosa se sonrojo por la voz tan madura y sexy que en esos momentos se le escuchaba al Ainu –Tamao ¿Me permitirías besarte para recordar mi primer beso?-

La pelirosa estaba muy nerviosa, pero esa madurez que mostraba Horo no la hizo dudar y afirmo con la cabeza provocando que Pirika saltara de felicidad emocionada, Ren quedara con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y que el Ainu se le acercara con decisión en su rostro.

La joven peliazul se percato que estaba demás en ese lugar y tomo la mano de Ren, alejándose de ahí, en tanto, Tao no reaccionaba, aún estaba boquiabierto de la impresión. Cuando estuvieron solos Horo se acerco tímidamente a Tamao y la abrazo por la cintura, acercándola a él. La pelirosa coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Ainu y se miraron. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos, cada vez que sus labios se iban a juntar se sonrojaban y alejaban los rostros torpemente.

-_Debo dejar de ser tímido ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! ¡Vamos Horo-Horo!_- pensó Usui y beso a Tamao sin pensar tanto la situación. Sus labios estaban juntos, pero no se movían, no sabían como reaccionar. Ambos se miraron avergonzados, hasta que Horo cerró sus ojos y decidió que la naturaleza lo guiara. El joven acerco mucho más el pequeño cuerpo de la chica y empezó a besarla pausada y tiernamente. Tamao poco a poco fue perdiendo la vergüenza, cerrando los ojos, correspondiendo el calido beso del Ainu.

Horo estaba feliz, al fin probaba los labios de una chica de verdad, derramando una cascada de lágrimas como cuando devoraba un riquísimo pastelillo de fresa. De pronto el Ainu abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir que una de las manos de la joven pelirosa le acariciaba la entrepierna por sobre la ropa. Horo comenzó a gemir, los suaves toques de la chica en su longitud eran irresistibles, hasta que el animal en él se apodero de su ser y rápidamente apoyo a Tamao en una pared, besándola apasionadamente, acariciando con su mano el pecho tierno de la joven por debajo de la ropa. Era tan suave, tan delicado, solo quería lamerlo.

Horo iba a arrancar ese pedazo de prenda que le estorbaba para saborear la piel de la joven pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Enfadado el Ainu se volteo y grito -¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¡ESTOY OCUPADO!- fue entonces que ambos jóvenes se percataron que había una multitud de hombres calientes rodeándolos en un círculo, observando su demostración de cariño, uno de ellos los había interrumpido y ahora era golpeado por los otros al arruinar el espectáculo.

Horo y Tamao quedaron perplejos y avergonzados por no saber controlar sus hormonas, rápidamente el Ainu reacciono y tomo entre sus brazos a la chica, esquivando a los pervertidos hombres para dirigirse lo más lejos de ahí.

Cerca del lugar había una joven emocionada dando brincos de felicidad mientras era observada por un muchacho –El mundo esta cada vez más demente- comento Ren mirando atentamente a Pirika, esa facilidad que poseía para demostrar sus sentimientos sin restricción alguna. No podía dejar de contemplarla, era una chica muy dulce al lado de él, un muchacho frío y oscuro, aún agobiado por las cadenas del odio del pasado.

La joven peliazul se sintió observada y se volteo chocando con los dorados ojos de Tao, su mirada reflejaba tristeza lo que preocupo a la joven. Sus ojos eran tan penetrantes que la intimidaron, reunió valor y le hablo para romper el silencio agobiante que se estaba produciendo entre ambos –Ren ¿Dónde estabas? Ya que llegaste después donde mi Onii-chan-

-Estaba en el baño- contesto él manteniendo la vista fija en los profundos ojos azules de la joven. Pirika se sonrojo por la intensidad de su mirada y al escuchar la palabra baño recordó todos los detalles de la hombría del muchacho. Trato de evitar colocarse tensa mirando hacia otro lado, esquivando los ojos del joven, pero le fue imposible ya que Tao se percato de su nerviosismo.

-Ainu ¿En que estas pensando?- pregunto Ren ahora mirándola divertidamente.

-¡YO! ¡EN NADA!- mintió la joven observando sus botas rosadas.

-Al parecer mi hombría te dejo muy impresionada- comento Tao descuidadamente. Pirika dejo de respirar por unos segundos, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos al ver que el joven la había descubierto. Ren sonrió victoriosamente.

-Tú gran cosa…¡DIGO! ¡Tú pequeña cosa no me impresiono para nada!- exclamo la peliazul apretando los puños.

-Ja, lo admitiste mi **GRAN HOMBRÍA** te impacto- contesto Ren con los brazos cruzados divertido por el nerviosismo de la joven.

-Uyyyyyyyy esta bien lo admito tienes una GRAN COSA ¡CONTENTO!- hablo Pirika con rabia al decirle la verdad, apretó sus puños con más fuerza, roja de la vergüenza y lamentándose al saber que había aumentado en un 100 el orgullo del joven Tao.

Ren empezó a reírse fuertemente por la satisfacción y el alivio al saber que era un GRAN hombre, esto aumento la rabia de la Ainu, comenzando a golpearlo con los puños en la espalda para que se callase, pero solo conseguía que aumentara la risa del muchacho.

De repente Ren desapareció de la vista de Pirika lo que provoco ansiedad en la joven, en unos segundos la chica quedo inmovilizada al tener sus brazos atrapados en la fuerte y resistente mano de Tao.

-¡Suéltame degenerado o gritare por ayuda!- exclamo desesperada la peliazul, pero quedo en silencio al ver que los ojos de Ren volvían a verla con esa gran intensidad y ese brillo dorado de superioridad.

-Perdiste contra el GRAN REN TAO, es mejor que lo admitas- le dijo Ren pero Pirika volteo la cabeza para ignorarlo. El joven velozmente la tomo por el mentón y la acerco a su rostro, las mejillas de la peliazul se tornaron rubíes y no pudo dejar de mirarlo, ambos quedaron hipnotizados y comenzaron a juntar sus rostros, aproximando cada vez más sus labios, pero el agudo oído de Ren escucho la voz de Horo cerca, por lo que soltó suavemente a la joven y con gestos le ordeno guardar silencio. Pirika solo afirmo con la cabeza, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Pensé que ya no vendrían a ver los fuegos artificiales- hablo Tao al ver a Horo y Tamao caminando nerviosamente.

-¡No te metas chino! Espero que no tocaras a mi hermanita o te arrepentirás- respondió el Ainu acercándose a Pirika, revisando cada detalle de su cuerpo para comprobar que estaba bien, mientras la joven se avergonzaba por la actitud de su querido hermano, a veces exageraba en protegerla que desesperaba.

Ren no hizo caso de las palabras de Horo y comenzó a caminar -Busquemos a Yoh, los fuegos están por comenzar y debemos estar todos juntos- Los jóvenes empezaron a seguir a Tao en busca de Yoh, actuando normalmente, ocultando las cosas que les habían ocurrido.

-Pero que flojo es Ryu, no esta cumpliendo con sus deberes, tendré que castigarlo severamente- exclamo Anna de brazos cruzados esperando a Yoh –Apresúrate, jamás debes hacer esperar a una dama- hablo la Itako con una vena irritada en la cabeza.

-Ya…voy…Anna…- contesto Asakura apenas, él estaba cargando con todos los premios ganados, era una montaña de paquetes y las personas que pasaban alrededor quedaban impresionados por la fuerza y destreza del muchacho.

-Mmm el kimono que esta en esa tienda me gusta, quiero que me lo ganes, lo usare mañana- dijo la Itako empezando a caminar, pero se detuvo al no sentir a su prometido detrás suyo. Anna se volteo para contemplar que el joven dejaba todos los premios cuidadosamente en el suelo, ignorando completamente su orden, esto la enfado.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- pregunto la Itako con las manos en las caderas.

-Anna antes de continuar me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas de lo ocurrido hoy entre nosotros- contesto Yoh serio y con un resplandor atrayente en los ojos. La joven se sorprendió y recordó nuevamente las caricias de su prometido, un tenue color carmesí se apodero de sus mejillas, pero rápidamente la Itako se normalizo y desafió en el juego de miradas a Yoh.

-Que cada día que pasa eres más atrevido conmigo ¿Acaso quieres que terminemos lo que empezamos en el árbol?- le dijo la joven con un leve tono seductor en su voz.

-Por supuesto que si Annita ji ji ji- respondió Yoh con las manos en las caderas, sonriendo.

Anna rápidamente piso el pie del shaman con una fuerza brutal, generando que este gritara de dolor y se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro –Asakura pervertido, mientras no seas el Shaman King no sucederá nada. Yo solo estaré con el mejor- expreso la Itako furiosa liberando el pie del shaman.

-¡Ay Anna no debes ser tan ruda!- hablo Yoh tomando con sus manos su pie lastimado, soplándole para que se le disminuyera el dolor –Aunque tus golpes son suaves caricias que me vuelven loco, si que me quieres mucho- termino de decir el shaman mirándola varonilmente.

Las mejillas de la joven por tercera vez esa noche se tornaron rubíes, cada día que pasaba era más difícil contener sus emociones y todo era culpa de su prometido, esto la desespero al sentirse débil ante él –Yoh eres tan…idiota- dijo Anna volteándose con los brazos cruzados –_Yo también te quiero Yoh, deseo al igual que tú estar en tus brazos, pero aún no es el momento_- pensó la Itako triste, lo que no paso desapercibido para Asakura.

-Bueno, sabes que yo siempre te estaré esperando. Disfruto mucho estar contigo, eres lo más importante para mí- comento Yoh abrazándola por detrás, recargando su mentón en el hombro de está. Estuvieron así juntos por algunos minutos, disfrutando de esa tierna caricia, saboreando la protección que se brindaban uno al otro, hasta que Anna se separo de él.

-Tus amigos vienen, los fuegos artificiales están por comenzar- le hablo la Itako volviendo a su postura seria de siempre. El joven observo la figura de su prometida y suspiro, sacando de su bolsillo una carta –Anna se que no podré besarte cuando sea año nuevo, así que recibe esto con todo mi cariño- le expreso Yoh entregándole el sobre que tenia escrito "Para mi querida Annita de su Yoh, futuro Shaman King".

La Itako recibió con una gran gota en la cabeza la carta y la guardo -¡Hey Yoh van a empezar los fuegos artificiales! ¡Ren y los demás ya están ahí!- grito Manta acompañado por Ryu.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya voy!- respondió Asakura corriendo hacia Manta mientras Ryu cargaba todas las cosas ganadas en los juegos por orden de Anna.

Todos contemplaron con placer los fuegos artificiales, el espectáculo era fabuloso, diversos colores iluminaron el cielo junto a las estrellas por algunos minutos. Anna aprovecho que todos estaban distraídos y se escabullo del lugar, ocultándose entre las personas. Con rapidez leyó la carta que le había entregado Yoh.

"_Querida Annita:_

_Hola Annita ¿Cómo estas?, espero que de maravilla ji ji ji. Te escribo esta carta mi bella Itako porque presiento que en el momento que den las 12 del nuevo año no podré tenerte entre mis brazos y probar tus suaves labios como la seda que me gustan tanto. La espera solo provoca que aumente mi deseo de estar a tu lado._

_Anna, aunque me queje siempre del entrenamiento quiero que lo continúes duramente. Debo esforzarme por convertirme en el Shaman King de tus sueños porque mi sueño es vivir relajadamente el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Annita en esta carta quiero expresarte todos mis sentimientos, aunque me gusta utilizar más las acciones que las palabras, por eso no puedo evitar tocarte y acariciarte cada vez que estamos solos, aunque termine medio muerto en el suelo por tus dulces cariños de siempre._

_Anna deseo ser el hombre que te robe tu virginidad, por eso quiero pasar a otro nivel contigo. Tal vez pienses que soy un pervertido, pero no puedo evitarlo, me vuelves completamente loco con tu presencia, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en este mundo y el otro, eres el ser mas esplendido, siempre agradezco a los grandes espíritus por dejarte conocerte, por ser mi prometida que admiro y respeto. Quiero que seas la compañera de toda mi vida Annita._

_Querida Anna, espero tu respuesta, pero sea cual sea recuerda esto: __**Tienes mi corazón en tus manos**__._

_Te adoro Annita de mi corazón, te deseo un muy ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_ Yoh Asakura._

La Itako suspiro al terminar de leer la carta, conteniendo las enormes ganas de pulverizar a Yoh y de arrugar la carta en sus manos. Cuando logro tranquilizarse guardo el sobre y volvió donde los otros, los cuales ni se percataron que se había desaparecido. Anna camino hasta llegar al lado de Yoh, manteniendo una expresión neutral. Asakura estaba con la boca abierta mirando los fuegos artificiales, exclamando a cada momento "Wow!! Ohhh!!". La Itako sonrió, adoraba cuando Yoh se comportaba tan inocente, lo hacía verse tierno, nadie se imaginaria que era un hombre muy valiente y esforzado por lograr sus propósitos, aunque necesitaba a alguien que le ordenara sus deberes, y ese alguien era ella.

Suavemente Anna acaricio una de las manos de su prometido y este la miro de inmediato sonriéndole. La Itako le devolvió la sonrisa y continuo con su pequeña caricia murmurándole –Gracias Yoh. Lo pensare-

Los ojos se le iluminaron de felicidad al joven Asakura y entrelazo sus dedos a los dedos de su prometida, se miraron por unos instantes contemplándose el uno al otro mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, generando en ambos el deseo de tocar el cabello del otro, pero se contuvieron, no era el momento y el lugar indicado. Lentamente se soltaron de la mano y observaron el cielo junto a los otros, ocultando el inmenso amor que sentían el uno al otro, esperando con ansias el momento de estar juntos, olvidándose del alrededor y solo pensar en ellos dos. Lamentablemente había alguien que estaba dispuesto a romper este lazo, Hao Asakura estaba aproximándose cada vez más a Japón y solo poseía un objetivo en su mente…Venganza.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que disfrutaran del capitulo que escribí con mi pequeña creatividad y con el poco tiempo que tenia.

Especialmente agradezco a las personas que se dan el tiempo para dejarme un review, arigato n.n :

miau asakura: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, se que disfrutas mucho las relaciones de los personajes, espero que te gustara mucho este capitulo, intente hacer lo más malvado posible a Hao, ojala te encante y no te preocupes, pronto habrá un HaoxAnna. Te quiero mucho n.n

Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sam...: Perdón por actualizar tarde, creo que de verdad Anna perdono demasiado a Yoh. Estoy feliz que te gustase. Cuídate mucho tú también.

Camilein: Espero que te gustara el YohxAnna de este capitulo, a mí igual me gusta ver a Yoh varonil. En este capitulo hubo mucha acción de Hao, falta poco para que interrumpa la vida de Yoh y Annita. Cuídate mucho tú también.

joanyts01: deja los nervios atrás al fin llego el capitulo 7 con un Hao muy malvado. Ojala te gustase este capitulo, como habrás visto sufrieron con su poder. Arigato x el review.

Haruko Hinako: Disculpa por haber interrumpido tu tarea y muchas gracias por tu review. Anna no pudo evitar sucumbir ante las caricias de Yoh, ahora sabes como actuó la Itako después de la declaración de su prometido. Espero te gustase el capitulo.

Vicky-Chan15: Arigato por tu review, no te preocupes por el correo lo importante fue la intención, ahora soy yo la que te pide disculpas por no contestarte el último correo que me enviaste, perdóname. Pronto lo contestare y responderé a tus preguntas. Yoh cada vez esta más pervertido, pero él no lo puede evitar, quiere mucho a Annita, ojala te gustase este capitulo en donde quise mostrar más su lado tierno, después de todo lo violento que escribí en la parte de Hao. Yo también te envió un fuerte abrazo. Cuídate mucho.

HIPERANTI-TAMAO-4EVER: gracias por escribirme, cada persona tiene sus gustos y las respeto, pero a mí me gusta la pareja de HoroxTamao, aunque no será fácil su relación, apenas es el comienzo.

Ann C: Arigato por tu review, me alegro que encuentres ameno mi fic. Espero que te gustara este capitulo.

Blackatana: Ahora sabes como Hao torturo a Jeanne, gracias por tu opinión acerca de mí fic, me alegro que disfrutes la historia. Que estés bien. Saludos.

zyafany-company: Disculpa la demora, espero que te gustase mucho este capitulo. Por suerte me ha ido muy bien en mi Tesis pero en agosto empiezo a ejecutarla. Que estés muy bien y cuídate muchísimo.

Kioyama Asakura: Perdón por demorarme en actualizar, ojala no perdieras las ansias en leer este capitulo. Si, Tamao es una de las que más ha sufrido en estos capítulos, aunque logro experimentar su primer beso. Que estés bien.

Reiko: Espero que no te suicidaras, perdón por la demora, es que la tesis me quita mucho tiempo. Ojala te gustase este capitulo, arigato por tu review.

Anna Mary Marian: Arigato por tu review, me alegra que te gustase el capitulo. Me gusto lo que escribiste sobre las parejas, fue muy divertido, espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo como los otros. Cuídate mucho y te envió besitos también.

pilikahikari: Perdón la tardanza, al fin actualice, como ves en este capitulo puse RenxPirika, ojala te gustase, a mi me encanta esta pareja también, así que escribiré mucho sobre ellos. Arigato x tus 2 review.

Hinata-Chan: Arigato por tu review, estoy triste nunca puedo hablar contigo como quisiese, siempre algo nos interrumpe. Finalmente apareció Lyserg, ya no tienes que esperar más. Cuidate muchísimo, te quiero mucho.

Nakontany: Estoy esperando que actualices, quiero ver como escribes el RenxPirika. No te preocupes por escribir de tu fic en el review. Me gusto como te expresaste en el review, en verdad que Pirika quedo debiendo al ver la hombría de Ren, Tamao castigo de una manera creativa a Horo-Horo y que Yoh se ve Hot atrevido con Anna. En realidad disfrute mucho escribir este capitulo. Espero que disfrutaras a Hao en este capitulo, trate de capturar su lado más malvado al torturar a Jeanne y matar a Marco. Perdón por demorarme tanto, espero que estés muy bien. Te deseo lo mejor. Cuídate mucho.

Maru-sempai: Arigato por tu review, me alegra que te encantara mi fic. Ahora sabes que tipo de tortura planeo Hao hacia Jeanne. A mi igual me fascina como Yoh se comporta con Anna, Pirika lastimando el orgullo de Ren y Horo-Horo aprovechándose de la situación. Siempre adore el amor de Fausto por Eliza por eso no pude evitar escribir eso, que bueno que te gustara. Ojala este capitulo te encantara como el otro. Sabes me metí a tu información pero me aparece que no tienes ningún fic publicado, y yo quería leer tus 2 historias. Espero que pronto las subas. Cuídate mucho y arigato por agregarme a tus favoritos. Que estés bien.

AnnaKyouyama00: Arigato por tu review, al fin pude continuar con la historia, ojala te gustase. Por el momento Hao aún no le hace nada a Yoh, pero al leer este capitulo puedes imaginarte lo que tiene planeado Hao contra él. Estoy feliz cuando escribiste que conserve las características de los personajes tanto en el manga como el anime. Espero seguir así. Cuídate mucho.

missume yoshikawa: Arigato por tu review. Te enamoraste de mi fic, estoy feliz por eso, me alegra que te gustasen todos los capítulos, ojala este también te guste. Pronto vendrá el lemon de YohxAnna y falta para el RenxPirika, es que deben ocurrir algunos hechos importantes en el camino. Muchas gracias por desearme suerte, te deseo lo mejor.

xshamanX: Perdón por la demora en actualizar. Encontraste excelente el capitulo, me alegra muchísimo. Como ves en este capitulo hubo más relación entre los personajes, no te desesperes, pronto vendrá el lemon de YohxAnna, aunque Hao intentara evitarlo. Arigato por tu review, que estes bien.

Esperare sus review, quiero saber su opinión.

Matta ne!!


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Woooooooooo que nocheeeeeeeeeee

Hi!! Estoy muy feliz ya que me fue excelente en mi propuesta de investigación y hace dos semanas que llevo ejecutando mi tesis, en tres días mas termino la ejecución ¡Estoy feliz!. No tuve vacaciones de invierno ya que con mi grupo decidimos trabajar en la tesis para estar más relajadas en clases n.n

Por eso me demore en escribir el capitulo. Ojala disfruten mucho el escrito!!

Escribí también un one-shot de RenxPirika para los que les gusta esta pareja se llama: "Un día solos tu y yo" Ojala los que les guste esta pareja me dejen su opinión.

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen son de Takei-sama.

¿Anna celosa? ¿Quién es el amor platónico de Horo-Horo? ¿Por qué Yoh siente tanta calor que necesita que la nieve lo enfrié? ¿Qué consejo le pedirá Yoh a Ren?

Capitulo 8:

**El amor es…:**

-¡Woooooooooo que nocheeeeeeeeeee! El próximo año debemos repetirlo- comento Yoh con los brazos atrás de la cabeza caminando hacia la pensión junto a sus amigos, mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían cubriendo lentamente el tejado de las casas.

-¡ESE ES NUESTRO AMIGO YOH!- exclamaron eufóricos Horo-Horo, Ryu y Manta con los brazos en alto.

-La estadía en mi hogar no es gratis. Holgazanes sin dinero no acepto en mi pensión- dijo Anna delante de todos ignorando los rostros llorosos de los aludidos.

-Es una tacaña- murmuro Pirika con su puño levantado observando con rabia como su hermano junto a Yoh, Ryu y Manta estaban hincados haciendo círculos en el suelo con los dedos, cubiertos por una gran nube negra en sus cabezas.

-Jo…Joven Yoh, no este triste, yo preparare una gran cena de año nuevo para que usted pueda celebrar junto a sus amigos- comento ruborizada Tamao tocando el hombro de Asakura. La pelirosa no pudo evitar gritar al sentir que Yoh tomaba entre sus manos las de ella.

-Tamao ¿Es verdad lo que dices?- le dijo Asakura con una tremenda alegría reflejada en su rostro, acercándose lentamente a la joven. Ella estaba muy nerviosa al sentir el aliento de Yoh en su cara, por lo que solo afirmo con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza. La pequeña pelirosa trago saliva, los labios de Yoh estaban tan cerca de ella, como en sus sueños, esos carnosos labios la estaban volviendo loca de deseo por probarlos, su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo besara, pero estaban todos presentes, de nuevo debería fingir que no sentía una pasión desenfrenada por Yoh.

-¡Tamao eres un ángel!- grito Yoh abrazándola, la pobre chica sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, eran demasiadas emociones para un día; primero una terrible tristeza por la declaración de amor de Yoh hacia Anna, luego Horo-Horo la besaba con pasión, y aunque no eran los labios que ansiaba probar despertaron en ella todo ese sentimiento de locura, de locura de ser amada… y ahora el joven que más quiere en la vida la abrazaba. Sintió como perdía las fuerzas hasta que se desvaneció en los brazos de Asakura.

-¿Tamao? ¿Tamao estas bien?- pregunto Yoh al ver a la joven desmayada en sus brazos.

-¡TAMAOOOOOOOO! ¡DESPIERTA HERMOSA CRIATURA DE DIOS!- exclamo Ryu llorando y sacudiéndola para que despertara, pasando a sacudir también a Asakura el cual empezó a marearse con tanto movimiento. Manta sujeto una pierna de Ryu para detenerlo, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para inmovilizar a este.

-Que escandalosos son- comento Ren con las manos en los bolsillos observando la situación con molestia, pero algo capto su atención: Horo-Horo no dejaba de ver a Yoh mientras apretaba los puños.

-_Se supone que Horo-Horo esta enamorado de otra joven…entonces ¿Por qué esta reaccionando de esa manera frente a Tamao?-_ se pregunto Tao, pero no pudo pensar más al sentir unos suaves brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo, era Pirika que se encontraba temblando de miedo, abrazándolo con desesperación y ocultando su rostro en el fornido pecho de Ren. El joven chino se sonrojo al sentir el calor de la peliazul en su cuerpo y se percato que ella buscaba protección en sus brazos, por lo que observo los alrededores examinando si existía peligro cerca y lo que vio lo dejo blanco.

Un aura roja y de furia extrema se acercaba hacia Yoh, era Anna, la itako ardía de rabia. Lentamente se fue acercando hacia su prometido con expresión sombría, a la vez que el aura que la rodeaba derretía los copos de nieve que caían cerca suyo. Uno de estos cayo en la mejilla de Anna y al derretirse se convirtió en una lagrima, era como si la naturaleza deseara reflejar la tristeza que poseía la joven.

Yoh, aunque se encontraba mareado, pudo ver la reacción de su prometida, pero en vez de asustarse como los demás, se sonrojo. Anna se veía bellísima, lo que lo dejo embelesado, molestándose consigo mismo al ver el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de su prometida.

Pasaron unos terribles segundos de silencio hasta que la Itako exploto y lanzo toda su furia hacia Yoh, y de paso a Ryu y Manta. El grito de pánico de los tres se escucho mientras el aura de Anna producía una ventisca, por lo que Ren abrazo a Pirika para protegerla del viento congelante. La joven peliazul sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, ni su querido hermano la había abrazado de esa manera tan protectora. Cerró los ojos rogando a los grandes espíritus que Anna no golpeara a su Onii-chan y que el muchacho de ojos dorados no la soltara nunca.

En tanto Horo-Horo se percato que la Itako no golpeo a Tamao, la pelirosa se encontraba arriba de estos, como si Yoh la hubiera lanzado para que no saliera lastimada. Rápidamente el Ainu salto y tomo entre sus brazos a Tamao para que no se golpeara en el suelo y la protegió de la ventisca, recibiendo todo el aire frío en su cuerpo.

Cuando la ventisca termino había desaparecido Ryu y Manta, en tanto, Yoh se encontraba en el suelo con varios moretones en el cuerpo y con sangre en los labios. Anna tomo del abrigo a su prometido y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la pensión. Sus cabellos dorados cubrían su rostro, por lo que nadie pudo ver como se sentía. Ren, Horo y Pirika solo observaron como la Itako desaparecía de sus vistas arrastrando a Yoh, sintiendo lastima por su amigo. Cuando Anna finalmente se alejo de ellos los tres dieron un suspiro de alivio, la Itako era terrible al enfadarse, pero esta vez había lastimado de verdad a su prometido.

-Las mujeres son terribles cuando están celosas- comento Ren que aún abrazaba a la joven Ainu.

-Si, en especial Anna- respondió Horo observando como el pecho de Tamao subía y bajaba al respirar. Ella ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que había sucedido, lo que genero una sonrisa en el Ainu al verla tan inocente.

-Las mujeres no somos terribles- dijo Pirika molesta por el comentario de Tao.

-Ustedes son capaces de matar por celos- le contesto Ren acercando su rostro a la de la joven peliazul. La chica se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho, pero mantuvo su vista fija en los dorados y cautivadores ojos de Tao. Estaba decidida a no mostrarle debilidad.

-Bueno, si las mujeres somos terribles cuando estamos celosas, entonces, los hombres son terribles cuando se ponen territoriales- hablo la Ainu colocando sus manos en el pecho del joven para alejarse de él, pero este la apretó más fuerte, lo que ocasiono que Pirika se sorprendiera y abriera la boca para protestar, pero Ren la callo al acariciar con su dedo los delicados labios de la joven.

-¿A que te refieres con territoriales?- le pregunto Tao sonriendo al ver que la Ainu poseía las mejillas rubíes y que respiraba con dificultad por su caricia.

-Porque…porque ustedes creen que les pertenecemos y desconfían de los otros hombres cuando se nos acercan- contesto Pirika muy nerviosa, tratando que él la soltara. Ren escucho a la joven y finalmente la soltó mientras se reía de la respuesta de la peliazul.

La Ainu no sabía como reaccionar al ver el comportamiento de Tao. Podría darle una cachetada por su atrevimiento, agradecerle por haberla protegido o llorar porque Ren la había dejado de abrazar. La joven se encontraba muy confundida cada vez que el muchacho se aproximaba a ella.

-_¡Me estaré enamorando de Ren Tao!_- se pregunto la peliazul angustiada a la vez que se abrazaba así misma –_No, no es posible… ¡NO! Él es arrogante…él, él…no es posible_- pensó Pirika hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué te sucede? Es raro que estés en silencio y que no me contestes con la delicadeza de siempre- le pregunto Ren seriamente. ¿Él se había preocupado por ella o solo fue una coincidencia?

-Yo…gracias por protegerme- le hablo la Ainu avergonzada.

-Hump, de nada. Siempre se debe proteger a las pequeñas niñas que no saben defenderse por si mismas- le dijo Ren con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo al ver a Pirika enfadada por sus palabras.

-¿QUE DIJISTE? ¡Onii-chan Ren me esta molestando!- exclamo la Ainu, fue en ese momento que los dos se dieron cuenta que Horo-Horo miraba a Tamao y no se había percatado de su conversación.

Pirika se acerco y le hablo a su hermano pero él no la escuchaba, esto la irrito, por lo que tomo aire y le grito en el oído:

-**¡ONII-CHAN!**-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- fue la respuesta de Horo que cayo de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza en el suelo, lo que provoco que pequeñas Tamaos vestidas de angelitos giraran en torno a su cabeza.

-¡AY AY AY AY! ¡PIRIKA NO ME GRITES! ¡Casi me dejas sordo!- Le dijo el Ainu con una mano en la cabeza y con la otra sosteniendo a Tamao. Al fin había dejado de ver angelitos rosas.

-Ella no te hubiera gritado si hubieras dejado de ver embobado a Tamao- hablo Ren acercándose a los dos hermanos. Horo-Horo se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había quedado hechizado por la inocencia de la pelirosa y se levanto del suelo rápidamente enojado.

-¡No se de que hablas tiburón!- respondió el Ainu mirando hacia un lado.

-Hump, yo pensé que te gustaba otra joven- dijo Tao con una sonrisa de victoria.

Horo trago saliva y sudo frío -¿DE QUE HABLAS? ¡Nadie sabe quien me gusta! ¡DIGO! ¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!- se defendía nerviosamente el Ainu, nadie sabia de su amor platónico. Solo Hao una vez lo amenazo con decirle al mundo quien le gustaba, pero al final se quedo callado… ¿Cómo Ren iba a saber?.

-Ja, lo has admitido te gusta una mujer- continuo Ren con más confianza por el nerviosismo de Horo.

-Onii-chan yo aún no se como puedes estar enamorado de esa niña, es linda y dulce, pero es un hecho que tú la obedecerías en todo y al final te olvidarías de tu tierna hermana- hablo Pirika cruzada de brazos viendo con enfado el nerviosismo de su hermano y a la vez sintiendo una profunda tristeza al saber que su querido Onii-chan tarde o temprano se alejaría de ella cuando se enamorara.

-¿TÚ TAMBIEN LO SABES PIRIKA?- pregunto sorprendido Horo estrechando fuertemente a Tamao entre sus brazos.

-Onii-chan cuando duermes sueñas con ella. No te cansas de repetir su nombre y compararla con pasteles y panecillos- le respondió la peliazul con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Además no dejas de repetir su nombre mientras abrazas efusivamente la almohada- comento Ren disfrutando como Horo-Horo se colocaba rojo de pies a cabeza.

-¡No se de que hablan! Si son tan listos digan el nombre de la chica que me gusta- exclamo el Ainu asustado por lo que sus oídos escucharían.

Ren y Pirika se miraron, luego vieron a Horo y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-La Doncella Jeanne- la boca del Ainu llego hasta el suelo y no pudo articular ninguna palabra.

En la pensión Fausto se encontraba en el techo, observando las estrellas junto a su querida Eliza. Los copos de nieve caían y caían pero ni el frío del invierno lograba congelar la pasión de los dos amantes. Se besaban intensamente y no dejaban de acariciarse.

-Eliza tu belleza es más grande que todo el universo, eres la mayor creación hecha por los grandes espíritus y mi amor por ti es eterno. La muerte no nos volverá a separar, lo prometo- dijo Fausto a su amada mientras esta dulcemente le acariciaba una mejilla. Iban a unir nuevamente sus labios hinchados por los besos pero unos quejidos los detuvieron.

Fausto de inmediato se acerco a la entrada de la pensión y para su sorpresa encontró a Ryu y Manta, al parecer habían salido de una cruel batalla, ya que estaban muy lastimados. El rubio fue a examinarlos y estos lo miraron muy asustados, ya que Fausto poseía un brillo extraño en los ojos, luego comenzó a reír diabólicamente.

-Heridos en mi puerta, no se preocupen el doctor Fausto los atenderá. Eliza trae mis instrumentos ¡SI ES NECESARIO HAREMOS UNA CIRUGÍA POR EL BIENESTAR DE LOS PACIENTES!- grito un eufórico Fausto arrastrando a Ryu y Manta adentro de la pensión mientras estos lloraban y suplicaban por ayuda.

Anna caminaba lentamente arrastrando aún a Yoh, trataba de unir las ideas en su cabeza, no sabia que provoco esa furia en ella y mucho menos podía explicarse la reacción que tuvo momentos atrás. La Itako detuvo su paso y sin delicadeza arrojo a Yoh a un muro, él quedo apoyado en la estructura sentado en el suelo con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

Anna sintió una gran pena por su prometido, se mordió los labios hasta que le apareció un hilito de sangre y apretó los puños hasta dejarlos blancos, observando como los copos de nieve cada vez se hacían más grandes, al aparecer pronto habría una tormenta tanto en las afueras de su pensión como en el interior de su corazón.

Yoh, su Yoh había sido muy tierno todo el día, grito su amor por ella a los cuatro vientos y le escribió bellas palabras, pero ella lo premiaba con golpes. Realmente era una bruja como decía siempre el idiota de Horo. Hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba, pero hoy deseaba hacerlo, por no ser una dulce prometida para su Yoh y por la reacción que tuvo al ver como se comportaba con Tamao. A ella nunca la había abrazado así, siempre que su prometido lo intenta se vuelve torpe y ocurre algo que la enfada, en cambio, con Tamao siempre es todo perfecto.

Anna se mordió más fuerte los labios, lo que genero que sangrara aún más, ese dolor era pequeño comparado con el de su corazón, no iba a llorar, ella es la GRAN ITAKO ANNA, una cursilería así no la lastimaría.

La Itako abrió los ojos al sentir que la abrazaban y besaban dulcemente en los labios, era Yoh, el cual no presentaba ninguna de las heridas que ella le había provocado. Se enfado con ella misma al no darse cuenta que su prometido se había acercado de esa manera a ella, pero no se alejo de él.

-Anna no te lastimes, no fue tu culpa- le dijo Yoh acariciando el rostro de la Itako –Soy un verdadero torpe, no quería hacerte enfadar, perdóname por el dolor que te he ocasionado-

-Yoh eres un tonto… ¿Lo sabes verdad?- le pregunto Anna mirándolo. Los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

Asakura la estrecho más cerca de él y ambos apoyaron sus cabezas en el hombro del otro. La Itako quería acariciar los cabellos de su prometido, pero este no dejaba que moviera los brazos. La joven sonrio y pensó tristemente –_Tal vez Yoh cree que lo golpeare de nuevo_-

-No pienses eso- hablo Asakura, impresionando a Anna, se supone que ella puede leer los pensamientos de otros. ¿Acaso él también puede hacerlo o solo fue coincidencia?

-Anna, ya te dije que tus golpes son suaves caricias para mí, no te preocupes por eso, yo te quiero solo y solo a ti. Es a ti a quien deseo a mi lado por las noches, espero convertirme pronto en Shaman King para tener una vida tranquila contigo y me puedas dar los dos regalos que ansió en mi vida de tu parte- comento Yoh con una sonrisa besando tiernamente las mejillas de la Itako.

Al escuchar al shaman Anna se impresiono, otra vez él demostrando esa valentía –"_Pasar nuestra relación a otro nivel"-_ esas palabras se repetían en su mente. Su relación estaba cambiando drásticamente y todo desde ese día que se le ocurrió esa idea a Yoh.

Un leve rubor se apodero de las mejillas de la Itako y luego suspiro –Yoh- comenzó a decir Anna captando la atención de su prometido -¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- gritó finalmente pisando fuertemente el pie de su amado.

-Como…lo…dije…son suaves caricias Ay…- comento Yoh con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Ansias dos regalos de mi parte? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- le pregunto Anna fríamente, su Annita de siempre había regresado lo que alegro mucho a Yoh. Su prometida ya no estaba triste.

-Ansió ser el hombre que robe tu virginidad y que me des un fuerte y dulce hijo Ji ji ji- contesto Asakura con una sonrisa picara. Ahora fue el turno del otro pie de Yoh, pero él aún abrazaba a su prometida, no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

-¡Ni en tus sueños Asakura! Solo cuando seas el Shaman King. Si te atreves a soñar conmigo te arrepentirás- exclamo la Itako tratando de librarse de los fuertes brazos de Yoh, pero este no la soltaba.

-¿Me perdonas Annita?- le pregunto Asakura observando atentamente el bello rostro de su amada.

-No- contesto duramente Anna, golpeando fuertemente los pies de Yoh, pero el rostro de él no reflejaba ningún dolor _–¿Acaso Yoh siempre ha fingido que mis golpes lo lastiman?_- se pregunto mentalmente la Itako sorprendida por la fortaleza de su prometido.

-Sabes Annita te ves muy bonita cuando estas celosa. Tamao para mí es mi hermana menor, tú eres la reina de mi corazón, **no lo olvides**- dijo Asakura guiñándole un ojo. La Itako quedo boquiabierta y con un gran sonrojo.

-¡YO NO ESTABA CELOMMM…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Yoh la tomo por el mentón y beso efusivamente sus labios, aprovechando de introducir su lengua al interior de la boca de su prometida. Esta acción bajo las defensas de Anna que empezó a besar desesperadamente a Yoh, mientras, el shaman soltaba del mentón a su amada y comenzaba a aplicar suaves caricias a los muslos de la joven, sin soltar con la otra mano los brazos de la Itako.

La joven se sentía vulnerada, Yoh no cedía en lo más mínimo y la besaba con profunda pasión consiguiendo que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera. Anna necesitaba liberar sus brazos, debía golpearlo por su atrevimiento, pero era mejor que él se las sujetara bien firmes. Temía que al ser liberada ella se lanzara a sus brazos y continuaran con las caricias de la mañana.

Cuando llego el momento en que les hizo falta respirar separaron sus labios con tristeza. Yoh volvió a tomar del mentón a su prometida acariciando los labios hinchados de esta, esperando que abriera sus bellos ojos. Anna trataba de normalizar su respiración, pero Yoh había hecho un buen trabajo, con dificultad abrió sus ojos y se perdió en la intensa mirada del shaman.

Pronto estarían los dos juntos y se convertirían en uno solo, la atracción entre ellos iba en aumento y la Itako se dio cuenta que ella iba a tener los mismos sueños acalorados de Yoh por un tiempo. Maldijo a su prometido por las sensaciones que provocaba en ella.

-¿Me perdonas Anna?- volvió a preguntar el shaman con decisión, si era necesario continuaría besándola hasta que lograra su objetivo.

La Itako suspiro resignada –Esta bien- Yoh la estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos y luego la lanzo en el aire gritando -¡ANNITA TE QUIEROOOOOOOOO!- la joven quedo muy sorprendida por esta acción, jamás se había imaginado que Asakura la lanzaría por los aires. Cuando Anna quiso reaccionar se encontraba entre los brazos de su prometido mientras él le sonreía.

-Asakura bájame si aprecias tu vida- le ordeno la Itako enfadada.

-¡A la orden!- le contesto el shaman dejándola suavemente en el suelo fue en ese momento en que la Itako le golpeo la entrepierna al joven con una poderosa patada. En unos segundos Yoh estaba en el suelo con sus manos cubriendo la zona adolorida.

Anna se cruzo de brazos con expresión de odio en el rostro mirando para varias direcciones ya que en cualquier momento llegarían los demás y podían encontrarlos en una escena muy comprometedora.

Yoh se levanto tambaleando del suelo quejándose del golpe. Anna lo observo y espero a que regresara un poco a la normalidad –Yoh acerca de la reacción que tuve por Tamao…-

El joven la miro y se percato que la Itako pensaba mucho lo que quería decirle fue en ese instante que ella se acerco a él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso apasionadamente. El shaman se sonrojo, los labios de su prometida le estaban provocando una gran excitación en su cuerpo. Yoh no se quedo atrás y la atrajo hacia a él disfrutando el dulce sabor de la boca de la Itako.

Anna lentamente acaricio los castaños cabellos del shaman con una mano, mientras con la otra iba desabrochando el abrigo de Yoh. Cuando lo logro introdujo su mano y empezó a acariciar el pecho del muchacho, tocando cada músculo marcado en el cuerpo de él y lentamente fue bajando por el abdomen hasta llegar a los pantalones acariciando la entrepierna de Yoh generando que este emitiera un fuerte gemido.

La Itako se felicito por la reacción de su prometido y comenzó a mordisquearle cariñosamente el labio inferior para seguir escuchando los gemidos del shaman.

Yoh estaba disfrutando mucho los toques apasionados de su amada, lo estaba volviendo loco provocando que sus gemidos aumentaran de intensidad. Asakura sintió como su cuerpo estaba llegando al clímax, no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo estaba por liberar todo su contenido pero para su sorpresa Anna dejo de acariciarlo y se separo de él sonriéndole.

Yoh muy impresionado vio como la Itako comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la pensión dejándolo solo. Cuando ella desapareció de su vista se percato que su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y que sus piernas habían perdido las fuerzas, por lo que se apoyo en el muro y se sentó en el suelo lentamente asimilando todo lo ocurrido. Cautivado aún por el momento vivido se toco el labio inferior y suspiro, mientras los copos de nieve caían en su cuerpo y se derretían al instante, empapando su camisa, por lo que se apreciaba su fornido pecho que subía y bajaba sin cesar.

Asakura se quedo ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados, necesitaba despejar su mente, sabía que si se acercaba a Anna no dudaría en hacerla suya –Te amo Anna- dijo Yoh esperando que el frío congelara el ardiente deseo que sentía su cuerpo.

-¡Por favor no se lo digan a nadie!- suplicaba llorando Horo-Horo caminando junto a Ren y Pirika. Tamao se había quedado dormida en los brazos del Ainu y respiraba tranquilamente.

-Ja, nadie esta interesado en conocer tu vida sentimental- dijo Tao caminando al lado de la peliazul para no recibir algún golpe del Ainu, no es porque le tuviera miedo, lo hacía porque sentía que era innecesario perder el tiempo y las fuerzas con un ser tan débil.

-¡Como si estuvieran preocupados por la tuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- le grito Horo haciendo ruido con los dientes al frotárselos entre sí una y otra vez de la rabia que sentía.

-En mi país la prensa de lo único que se preocupa es de mi vida sentimental, las mujeres amanecen mirando los programas de farándula esperando no verme comprometido, el día que lo este romperé millones de corazones- contesto Ren arrogantemente disfrutando la mirada de odio que poseía Horo hacia él. Si las miradas matasen él ya estaría muerto.

-Eres un maldito presumido- comento el Ainu enfadado.

-¡KISAMA no te atrevas a insultarme!- le grito furioso Tao.

-¡Y SI LO HAGO QUE!- exclamo Horo.

-¡TE ARREPENTIRAS!- contesto Ren.

Pirika observo como ellos discutían mientras ella se encontraba al medio de los dos, por primera vez no poseía las fuerzas para detenerlos, solo sentía una gran tristeza en su corazón al escuchar las palabras del joven chino.

-_Realmente me estoy enamorando de él_- pensó la Ainu angustiada a la vez que derramaba un par de lagrimas sin darse cuenta –_Me enamore de Ren Tao ¡Soy una tonta! Debo olvidarme de él como sea, él solo me lastimara ya que puede poseer a la chica que desee y con mayores atributos que los míos_- pensaba tristemente Pirika fue en ese momento que se percato que lloraba, lloraba por el odioso Ren Tao, se seco las lagrimas para que su hermano no la viera, pero ya era muy tarde.

-¡Pirika que te sucede! ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Alguien te lastimo? ¡Dime quien fue para darle su merecido!- le pregunto muy preocupado Horo.

-No es necesario que grites- comento Ren de brazos cruzados mirando a los hermanos.

-Ehh…no se preocupen…ehh…yo lloraba… ¡Porque ustedes no paraban de pelear!- contesto Pirika tapándose el rostro con las manos para darle mas dramatismo a sus palabras. Separo un poco los dedos y vio que ambos jóvenes estaban muy apenados.

-¡Hermanita lo siento! Es que este bruto me desespera- se disculpo Horo avergonzado.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Ren mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Al fin dejaron de pelear!- grito la Ainu besando la mejilla de Horo y tomando del brazo a Ren, abrazando a este con mucha intensidad –Gracias por dejar de discutir ¡Volvamos a la pensión!- exclamo la joven caminando nuevamente sin soltar el brazo de Tao –_Al menos puedo disfrutar el momento_- pensó alegremente Pirika al estar tan cerca de Ren, sintiendo su esencia masculina que la derretía por completo.

-¡OYE CHINITO SUELTA A MI HERMANA!- grito furioso Horo zapateando con un pie el suelo.

Tao observaba a la joven peliazul y se percato que ella estaba muy feliz a su lado, un comportamiento muy extraño en ella, si siempre decía que lo detestaba –_Dejare que me guíe a la pensión. Después le preguntare que se propone_- pensó Ren ignorando por completo a Horo.

-¡SUELTALA TE DIGO!- volvió a gritar el Ainu comenzando a caminar rápidamente para golpear al chino por lo que no se percato que Tamao estaba despertando.

-Joven Yoh- murmuro la pelirosa abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro enfadado de Horo. Tamao se sobresalto, estaba en los brazos del Ainu y una de las manos de este le estaba apretando un pecho, Horo no se había percatado que hace bastante tiempo tenia la mano en esa zona.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- grito la pelirosa golpeando el rostro de Horo-Horo con su tablilla, inevitablemente los dos cayeron al suelo. Ren y Pirika detuvieron su paso para mirar hacia atrás mirando la escena. De inmediato la Ainu soltó el brazo de Tao y corrió hacia su hermano agarrándolo de la oreja.

-¿ONII-CHAN QUE LE HICISTE A TAMAO?- pregunto avergonzada la joven.

-Uno te da la espalda y te aprovechas de inmediato de la situación Horo-Horo- comento Ren con las manos en los bolsillos comenzando a reírse del Ainu.

-¡No es lo que piensan!- se defendió Horo rogándole a Pirika que soltara su oreja.

Tamao se levanto y empezó a mirar los alrededores –Y… ¿El joven Yoh?- pregunto inocentemente la chica, al escucharla la peliazul soltó la oreja de su hermano, Tao dejo de reírse y el Ainu coloco una expresión de total enfado.

-Mmm… tal vez este por ahí revolcándose con Anna- contesto Horo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Pirika rápidamente le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago para que se callara -¿Por…que…me…golpeas…Pirika?- pregunto el joven.

-¡Porque eres un bruto Onii-chan!- le grito la peliazul observando a Tamao, el Ainu hizo lo mismo y ahí se pudo dar cuenta que la pelirosa expresaba un gran dolor en su rostro.

-Esta en la pensión, si quieres llorar hazlo, todos sabemos que estas enamorada de Yoh, tus sentimientos hacia a él te delatan siempre- dijo Ren mirando el nerviosismo de la joven al enterarse que todos sabían su amor secreto hacia Yoh.

**-¡TAMAO TE GUSTA YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!-** grito Horo sobresaltado por la impresión apuntándola como si fuera una criminal, su grito provoco que Ren y Pirika cayeran al suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? O se debe ser muy despistado o muy estúpido.

La pelirosa quería que la tragara la tierra y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, quiso alejarse de ellos pero para su sorpresa el joven Ainu la abrazo, esto provoco que Ren quedara boquiabierto sentado en el suelo pensando -_¿Qué no era tímido con las mujeres?- _mientras Pirika también sentada en el suelo miraba a su hermano con las manos entrelazadas y con brillo en los ojos –_Seria lindo que mi Onii-chan estuviera con Tamao, a los dos los puedo controlar y no se alejaría de mi lado-_ pensó entusiasmada la joven.

-Tamao- hablo Horo varonilmente generando que la chica se sonrojara, acaso él se le declararía después de lo ocurrido entre los dos en el puesto de comida, al fin seria amada por alguien –Tamao…yo…yo-

-_¡No lo hará! Es muy tímido, no posee la valentía. No lo hará-_ pensaba Ren sorprendido por lo que ocurría.

-_¡TÚ PUEDES ONII-CHAN!-_ le daba ánimos mentalmente Pirika.

-_¡Joven Horo!- _pensaba nerviosamente Tamao.

-Tamao…yo… ¡YO COMPRENDO POR LO QUE ESTAS PASANDO!- grito Horo-Horo llorando en el hombro de la pelirosa provocando que esta se mareara por las palabras del Ainu mientras Ren y Pirika volvían a caer al suelo.

-Tamao yo amo a la bellísima Doncella Jeanne pero soy muy tímido para decírselo, se lo que se siente no ser correspondido- le dijo el Ainu con lagrimones en los ojos y un moco colgando, mientras Ren ayudaba a Pirika a levantarse del suelo.

-Joven Horo- empezó a hablar Tamao captando la atención de todos -¡USTED TAMBIEN ESTA SUFRIENDO!- exclamo la chica con lagrimones en los ojos.

-¡LA VIDA ES MUY INJUSTA!- gritaron los dos llorando desmedidamente por su mala suerte. Ren y Pirika observaron la escena, se miraron entre ellos, luego se voltearon apoyándose cada uno en la espalda del otro y se sentaron en el suelo resignados, ambos con una mano en la cabeza para detener la jaqueca que sentían al ver a Horo y Tamao actuando de esa manera.

Anna entro a la pensión y observo que Fausto había cumplido con sus deberes al pie de la letra, este la miro y se inclino ante ella. La Itako lo felicito y le comento que tuviera todo preparado para cuando llegase Yoh. Rápidamente se alejo de él y saludo con la mirada a los que se encontraban en el comedor entrando en el pequeño baño de huéspedes.

La joven cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyo en esta escuchando el latido de su corazón. Se toco los labios y miro su reflejo en el espejo ruborizándose. Estaba completamente despeinada, con los labios hinchados y bien húmedos, de inmediato recordó a Yoh –_¿Así se siente una persona enamorada?- _se pregunto la Itako llevando una mano hacia su pecho. Ya no lo dudaba, amaba demasiado a su prometido, deseaba en estos momentos estar con él para liberar la pasión que la estaba quemando por dentro. Siempre que comenzaba a sentirse así frente a Yoh se escapaba de él para no sentirse débil, pero ahora era diferente, se sentía más fuerte y llena de vida, ya no podía negar más este sentimiento.

-_Yoh lo has conseguido…si me demuestras nuevamente esta valentía cuando estemos solos, dejare que me hagas tuya_- pensó Anna sonriendo. Vio su reflejo nuevamente en el espejo y se sorprendió -¿Estoy sonriendo como Yoh?- murmuro.

Recordó cuando conoció a su prometido, en ese tiempo todo era oscuro para ella y lloraba a cada instante por la soledad que la rodeaba, pero apareció Yoh y le brindo su calida luz y sonrisa a la sombría vida que poseía. El le dio un motivo para seguir viviendo y se encargo de curarles las heridas provocadas por el pasado, consiguiendo contagiarle su tranquilidad. Ahora él había logrado algo increíble, la hizo sonreír, por primera vez poseía una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

Toco su reflejo y observo a la Anna alegre –_Maldito Yoh me estas convirtiendo en una loca_- pensó y se rió –Ahora me estoy riendo- murmuro observando el techo.

-_Cuando estemos solos te enseñare mi sonrisa y me reiré a tu lado. Será tu recompensa por todo lo que me has dado_- pensó la joven mientras se desvestía. Se daría una rápida, corta y fría ducha para calmar la dulce locura que le generaba su prometido.

-¿Podrían dejar de llorar como bebes?- pregunto un irritado Ren cansado de los lamentos de sus acompañantes.

-No seas insensible, ellos están sufriendo mucho y lamentablemente solo el tiempo podrá sanarlo…aunque…hay heridas que nunca cicatrizan- comento Pirika tristemente acariciando la espalda de Tamao para reconfortarla –_Y se que cuando me rechaces no podré superarlo…- _pensó la Ainu mirando a Ren con desolación.

-Hablas como si estuvieras sufriendo por una herida abierta ¿También has sido rechazada?- pregunto abiertamente Tao provocando que la peliazul se sonrojara y se enfureciera.

-¡No es eso! En mi pueblo los chicos se pelean por mí. Tendría novio de no ser por mi Onii-chan-

-¡Mal nacidos que quieren hacerle cosas raritas a mi hermanita! ¡El que quiera tocar a Pirika deberá pasar sobre mi cadáver!- grito Horo-Horo golpeándose el pecho con los puños.

-¡Solo son mis amigos!- se defendió la peliazul.

-Hazle caso a Horo, eres muy pequeña. Cuando crezcas te darás cuenta de los hombres que realmente merecen tu atención- le hablo Ren a la joven. Pirika lo miro con los ojos llorosos –_Así que me ves solo como una niña…entonces me equivoque al pensar que me querías besar en el templo…¡Te odio Ren Tao!-_ pensaba angustiada la peliazul mientras Horo le secaba las lagrimas.

-Hermanita no llores, recuerda que el que quiera pedir tu mano deberá primero ganarme en combate y lamentablemente es imposible ¡YA QUE YO SOY EL MAS FUERTE JAJAJAJA!- comento Horo riendo eufóricamente.

-Entonces cualquiera podrá ser el prometido de tu hermana, aunque es obvio que el que posee mayores posibilidades soy yo ¡**EL GRAN REN TAO FUTURO SHAMAN KING!**- dijo Ren arrogantemente.

-¡JAMAS DEJARE QUE TE ROBES A PIRIKA CHINO LIBIDINOSO!- grito el Ainu levantando los puños, sus palabras provocaron el sonrojo de Ren y Pirika.

-¡Espera un momento no quise decir eso!- exclamo Tao negando con las manos.

-¡TE PATEARE EL TRASERO!- grito Horo lanzándose contra Ren.

-¡KISAMA ESCUCHAME!- exclamo Tao preparado para defenderse pero una voz los detuvo.

-¡**JOVEN YOH**!- era Tamao que corría hacia Asakura que se encontraba en el suelo apoyado en un muro.

-¿Y este por que esta tirado?- pregunto el Ainu corriendo hacia Yoh. Ren al ver que se alejaban se relajo, luego miro hacia un lado y observo a Pirika que no lo dejaba de ver con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo quería decirle a Horo que soy más fuerte que él, no pienses nada más- le comento Tao a la peliazul. La Ainu lo observo con furia e indignada paso por su lado –Por favor, como si a mi me preocupara lo que piensa EL GRAN REN TAO de mí. A mí me gustan los chicos tiernos y dulces, no arrogantes y fríos como tú- le dijo a Ren, este solo sonrió y camino junto a ella.

-¡Yoh amigo háblame!- decía Horo golpeando la mejilla del shaman, lentamente Yoh abrió los ojos y abrazo al Ainu acercando sus labios a este.

-Annita- murmuro Asakura, un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro lo regreso a la realidad.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA A LA OTRA TE MATO!- grito el Ainu limpiándose todo su cuerpo con desesperación, por suerte había reaccionado, se entera Anna y se convierte en picadillo de Horo-Horo.

-Upps, perdóname Horo-Horo te confundí con Anna ji ji ji- dijo Yoh levantándose del suelo.

-¡Eres un idiota!- volvió a decir el Ainu esta vez detrás de Tamao por si acaso, fue en ese momento que la mirada de Yoh y la pelirosa hicieron contacto provocando el sonrojo de la joven.

-Tamao has despertado, ahora podemos ir a cenar y probar tus exquisitos platillos- comento Asakura sin saber que la pelirosa sentía una gran pena al ver que él quería besar a Anna.

-¡ES CIERTO ES HORA DE COMER SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- exclamo Horo dando un gran salto en el aire para después tomar con una brazo la cintura de Tamao y correr rumbo a la pensión mientras la pelirosa gritaba de la sorpresa.

-¡Espera Onii-chan si te comes todo Anna nos cobrara!- exclamo Pirika persiguiendo a su hermano. Yoh aprovecho el momento y rodeo con el brazo el cuello de Ren y le murmuro al oído –Al fin estamos solos- En unos segundos Tao le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Yoh y un codazo en la espalda dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿PERO QUE TE HAS IMAGINADO? ¡EXPLICAME QUE TE SUCEDE ANTES QUE TE DESGARRE LAS ENTRAÑAS!- grito Ren rojo de la furia, con su tongari crecido y una gran vena irritada en la frente. Sin dudar apunto en el rostro a Asakura con su kwan dao.

-¡No es lo que crees Ren! Es que necesito hablar en privado contigo- fue la respuesta de Yoh levantándose del suelo con una mano en el estomago.

-¡Dilo de inmediato mi paciencia tiene limites!- le dijo Ren apretando su lanza con fuerza.

-Es sobre Anna- comenzó a decir Yoh mirando el suelo. Tao se quedo en silencio escuchándolo con una ceja levantada.

-Lo que pasa es que le sugerí a Anna pasar a otro nivel nuestra relación y ella acepto, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo que no logre complacerla cuando llegue ese momento ¿Podrías aconsejarme Ren?- Asakura sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí de eso? Yo no soy bueno para esas cosas- le hablo Tao guardando su kwan dao.

-Es que no puedo solicitarle ayuda a Tamao, siempre se entristece cuando le menciono a Anna, había pensado hablar con Pirika, pero Horo puede pensar cualquier cosa si nos ve solos ¡Y que decir de Anna! Por eso te lo pido a ti ya que eres el más inteligente y precavido del grupo-

-Hump me alegra saber que alguien se da cuenta de mis cualidades- dijo Ren de brazos cruzados –Entonces estabas en el suelo porque Anna te sedujo hasta que tus piernas perdieron las fuerzas- Tao sonrió victoriosamente al ver a Yoh rojo de pies a cabeza.

-Solo te puedo dar un consejo ¡Enséñale quien manda!- hablo el joven chino empezando a caminar.

-¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? ¡ANNA ME LIQUIDARIA!-

-¿La amas?- le pregunto Ren.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- contesto de inmediato Yoh.

-Entonces cuando estén solos sedúcela, demuéstrale que tu dominas la situación y que ella te pertenece. Demuéstrale que solo tus caricias la llevaran hasta el mayor éxtasis y que nadie jamás lograra brindarle la felicidad que tú le darás en tus brazos- le dijo Tao. Yoh sonrió y afirmo con su cabeza. Ambos entraron a la pensión pero el lugar estaba oscuro y muy silencioso.

-Algo anda mal- comento Ren observando los alrededores. De repente se escucho un ruido que provino del comedor, ambos se acercaron a la puerta corrediza y se miraron, sin miedo abrieron la puerta quedando ciegos unos instantes por una intensa luz, escuchando explosiones alrededor de ellos y los gritos de algunos de sus amigos. No entendían lo que ocurría.

Arigato a todas las personas que leen mi historia, especialmente a todos los que me dejan su opinión a través de los review. Ojala logre los 100 n.n

Para las personas que disfrutan la presencia de Hao, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá, al igual que Lyserg y Jeanne.

Como no poseo mucho tiempo agradeceré de esta forma a las personas que me dejan su valiosa opinión.

Muchas gracias a:

**miau asakura**

**missume yoshikawa**

**zyafany-company**

**Kioyama Asakura**

**Maru-sempai**(Al fin pudimos hablar n.n)

**Vicky-Chan15**

**Anna Mary Marian**

**aleszitaa.**

**joanyts01**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeann...**

**AnnaKyOyamaSK**

**AngelYueGuang**

**xshamanX**

**pilikahikari**

**marli-chan**

Les deseo lo mejor, muchas gracias por dejarme su valiosa opinión, los capítulos que escribo van dedicados especialmente a ustedes n.n

Cuídense mucho, hasta la próxima.

Matta ne!!

/…Dark Tao…/


	9. Chapter 9

Hi!!! Wow, como vuela el tiempo, ya han pasado 5 meses desde la última vez que actualice. Disculpen la tardanza, fue por mi investigación-tesis, me fue de maravillada ahora soy Licenciada n_n

Lamentablemente no todo es de color de rosa en mi vida, una de mis compañeras de tesis sufrió un infarto al cerebro en navidad, gracias a Dios que esta con vida, pero quedo con secuelas. Y mi año nuevo tampoco fue muy feliz, ya que un tío muy cercano a mí murió el 2 de enero.

Sucesos inevitables que tarde o temprano uno debe vivir, por doloroso que sea.

Este capitulo posee comedia, pero el drama lo supera.

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen son de Takei-sama.

¿Lyserg sintiéndose débil frente a Jeanne? ¿Por qué Ren quiere golpear a sus amigos? ¿Pirika hablara con Ren? ¿Qué querrá preguntarle Horo a Tamao? ¿Anna e Yoh van hacer el amor? Las respuestas en este capitulo:

Capitulo 9:

**Una noche para no olvidar:**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a cubrir los paisajes de Inglaterra logrando interrumpir el sueño de una joven, la cual lentamente empezó abrir sus rubíes ojos; ella se encontraba sola, desnuda y cubierta con una capa. Lentamente los recuerdos regresaron para angustiarla: Hao Asakura había atacado su mansión, lastimado a sus subordinados y había osado tocarla indebidamente. Se sentía muy humillada, se abrazo y comenzó a llorar; ella era fuerte pero ahora era distinto, ya no era la gran Doncella de Hierro y se encontraba sola.

Desconsolada se cubrió mucho más con la capa y se levanto para orientarse, sobresaltándose al escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban al lugar, rápidamente se oculto detrás de un árbol rogando que no fuera Hao o alguno de sus sirvientes, pero al ver de quien se trataba no dudo y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de este, derramando lagrimas en el pecho del individuo.

-Doncella Jeanne, no esta sola, siempre estaré a su lado para protegerla- le hablo Lyserg abrazándola protectoramente, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos plateados y la sentaba en el césped.

-Lyserg…si tú no hubieras llegado…yo hubiera…yo hubiera sido…- intento decir la doncella pero el llanto no se lo permitía.

-Tranquilícese por favor, ese bastardo de Hao pagara caro su insolencia, además vengare la muerte de Marco. Esos tres desearan no haber nacido- dijo el peliverde con rabia, apretando uno de sus puños. El joven sentía una gran furia que jamás seria saciada hasta tener la cabeza de Hao en sus manos.

Jeanne afirmo con su cabeza las palabras de Lyserg y continúo llorando en el pecho de este, sintiendo la suave caricia del joven al tocar sus cabellos plateados. Pasaron los minutos, en donde, solo se escuchaba el llanto de la doncella, esto provoco que el odio que sentía Lyserg hacia Hao aumentara, esta vez no tenia limites, para él lastimar a Jeanne era un sacrilegio, haría sufrir al miserable de Hao; juro mentalmente que la protegería siempre, se convertiría en su guardaespaldas eterno y nadie la volvería a lastimar mientras él viviese…nadie.

Morphing miraba a su amo y sonrió, ayudaría a Lyserg a declararse a Jeanne, al parecer el joven aún no se percataba que él sentía algo más que amistad y respeto por la doncella, si necesitaba un empujoncito ella feliz se lo daría.

-Gracias Lyserg por rescatarme- hablo Jeanne cuando ceso el dolor que sentía en su pecho, levantando su cabeza para mirar al joven que la sostenía tan dulcemente.

-Yo la protegeré siempre con mi vida, hasta el día que usted no me necesite a su lado- contesto el peliverde sin dejar de mirarla. Sin previo aviso la doncella deposito sus delicados labios en la mejilla del muchacho, lo que genero que él se sonrojara e inclinara la cabeza hacia abajo, ocultando su rostro con sus verdes cabellos.

-Eres un joven muy dulce Lyserg Diethel, pero recuerda que no eres una herramienta de combate- comento la doncella, sonriendo al ver el nerviosismo del peliverde.

-Ehhhhhhh…Doncella Jeanne lo mejor será que la lleve a un hospital. ¡Es necesario que le vean esas heridas!- dijo con preocupación Lyserg tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, no comprendía este nerviosismo repentino frente a la joven; sentía su boca seca y su corazón latía intensamente.

-No es necesario Lyserg, me recuperare en mi armadura gracias a Shamash- contesto la peliplateada mirando hacia el cielo. Lyserg comprendió sus palabras al ver al espíritu de ella aproximándose al lugar donde se encontraban.

-Pero ¿Cómo? El espíritu de fuego lo había absorbido- pregunto sorprendido el peliverde con más esperanzas de derrotar a Hao.

-Fue el sacrificio de Marco lo que logro la liberación de Shamash. Ahora descansare para recobrar mis energías- dijo Jeanne a la vez que Shamash dejaba en el suelo la armadura de hierro.

La joven dejo caer la capa que la cubría quedando desnuda ante los ojos de Lyserg, el peliverde quedo impresionado por la perfección y la belleza de la doncella, tímidamente se giro ruborizado cerrando los ojos. Jeanne al ver su reacción dejo escapar una risita y entro en la armadura. La delicada risa de la joven contagio a Lyserg y él también rió suavemente, espero hasta que la armadura se cerrara y abrió los ojos en busca de su capa, aún poseía el aroma de la joven y un sentimiento calido llego hasta su pecho, suspirando al no entender este extraño calor que lo debilitaba.

- Debemos ir donde Yoh Asakura. El tirano de Hao ira en su búsqueda, es necesario que nos unamos con tus amigos para detener la maldad de Hao Asakura e impedir que destruya la paz que nos rodea- hablo la doncella, mientras, Lyserg se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia.

-Como usted ordene Doncella Jeanne- respondió el joven comenzando a empujar la armadura hasta su ángel Zeruel, debían viajar lo más rápido posible hacia Japón y reunirse con Yoh.

En la pensión el comedor se ilumino con gran intensidad, escuchándose explosiones y gritos efusivos. Ren, cegado por la luz, no pudo escuchar lo que decían esas voces por lo que rápidamente utilizo sus técnicas de tai-jutsu y con una patada envió a dos personas que estaban frente a él por los aires.

Tao abrió sus ojos sorprendiéndose al ver que había golpeado a Ryu y Horo, los dos estaban encima de Manta, el pequeño apenas podía respirar.

-Les dije que Ren iba a reaccionar así ji ji ji- comento Yoh riéndose de la situación a la vez que ayudaba al pobre de Manta.

Horo se levanto enfadado -¡MALDITO HIJO DE OUCH…- no pudo seguir gritando al recibir un codazo en el estomago por parte de Pirika.

Ren aún intentaba analizar la situación, miro los alrededores con nerviosismo ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos: el comedor estaba decorado para celebrar una gran fiesta, la mesa tenía abundante comida china y en una pared había colgado un gran lienzo negro que tenia escrito en letras doradas…

-¡**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS REN**!-

Tao se sonrojo al escuchar el grito de sus amigos, estaba tenso y no sabía que hacer, hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien se aproximaba a él, era Jun y Lee Pai Long.

-¡Ren muchas felicidades! Mi pequeño hermano ya se esta convirtiendo en todo un hombre- dijo Jun abrazándolo efusivamente llorando de alegría. A lo lejos Horo y Ryu miraron con envidia a su amigo, ya que la cabeza del chino estaba ubicada entre los grandes atributos de Jun.

-¡Pero que suerte tiene!- comentaron ambos riendo pervertidamente, pero se detuvieron al sentir un aura roja atrás suyo que los hizo tragar saliva del miedo, era Pai Long con cara de pocos amigos. Rápidamente se voltearon explicándole a Lee que era una broma, el zombi los escucho y se alejo de ellos haciendo sonar sus puños dejando paralizados a Ryu y Horo del susto.

Yoh observo la situación de sus amigos y comento felizmente: -Esta fiesta será muy entretenida ji ji ji-

Fausto que estaba al lado de Asakura apunto a Ren y dijo: -Así es, en especial por la expresión de Ren al entrar al comedor-

Tao sin pensarlo se separo de Jun y con mirada asesina les grito:

-¡ME ENGAÑARON!... ¡KISAMA ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ!- amenazo Ren sacando de sus ropas su Kwan Dao, comenzando a repartir cuchilladas por toda la habitación persiguiendo a Yoh y compañía masculina a excepción de Pai Long.

Anna poseía una gran vena irritada en la frente, apenas contenía las ganas de pulverizar a los chicos por la bulla y el desorden que dejaban a su paso.

-No se preocupen es la forma de agradecer que tiene Ren- hablo Jun tocando el hombro de la Itako para tranquilizarla.

-Pues si es su forma de agradecer…yo paso- comento Pirika con una mano en la cabeza intentando comprender la razón de los hombres de actuar de manera tan inmadura.

Tamao afirmo las palabras de la peliazul mientras pensaba llorando: -¡_A mí me va tocar ordenar y limpiar todo el desastre!_-

-Jun ¿Quieres que detenga al señorito?- pregunto Pai Long. La taoísta le sonrió generando que Lee se sonrojara –No te preocupes Pai Long, disfrutemos de la fiesta, además…**nosotros tendremos nuestra propia fiesta privada al regresar al hotel**- dijo la peliverde guiñándole un ojo seductoramente haciendo que Lee sudara sin control.

Anna, Tamao y Pirika se sonrojaron al escuchar a Jun, pensando inevitablemente en algunas escenas atrevidas y subidas de tono de la pareja. La Itako ya no soporto más y grito por el pasillo:

-¡NO HABRÁ COMIDA PARA LOS QUE NO ESTÉN AQUÍ EN 10 SEGUNDOS!-

En otra habitación, Ren tenía acorralados a los shamanes en una pared, sonriendo sádicamente mientras contraía los músculos con furia.

-Pagaran su insolencia… los torturare hasta que deseen nunca haber nacido- hablo Tao lamiendo el filo de su lanza manteniendo una mirada sombría.

Los chicos al percatarse que no estaba bromeando miraron desesperadamente a Yoh en busca de ayuda, pero gritaron de horror al ver a Asakura de rodillas orándole a los grandes espíritus por un milagro, fue en ese momento que se escucho la "voz" de Anna por el pasillo; en unos segundos Horo-Horo y Ryu corrieron en estampida hacia el comedor pasando por encima de Ren, el chino quedo como tapete en el piso y con varias marcas de pisadas en el cuerpo.

Manta estaba espantado por la escena y chillo, en tanto, Fausto paso por el lado de Ren excusándose que no podía atenderlo ya que debía obedecer a doña Anna. Yoh dejo de orar al oír el grito de Manta y puso una expresión pensativa:

-Creo que escuche la voz de mi Annita- sus palabras provocaron que Manta cayera de espaldas, mientras un aturdido Ren intentaba recordar la razón por la cual estaba acostado en el piso.

Manta se acerco a Yoh y le comento con desesperación la orden de Anna, generando que Asakura gritara, en unos segundos el shaman tomo con una mano al pequeño y con la otra una pierna de Ren y corrió velozmente hacia su prometida sin percatarse que la cabeza de Tao golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo.

Al llegar al comedor Ren se enfureció por la poca delicadeza de Asakura, pateando sin escrúpulos la espalda de Yoh, enviándolo directamente hacia una pared, atravesándola en el acto.

-¡KISAMA! ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar mi cuerpo?... ¡Eres un miserable! Arrrrrrrrggggggg ¿Dónde esta el otro dúo de idiotas?- grito y preguntó Tao con furia.

-Junto a Yoh- respondió Anna bebiendo una taza de té tranquilamente a la vez que Fausto examinaba los cuerpos de Horo y Ryu que estaban al lado de Yoh con dos enormes chichones en la cabeza.

-¡Ayyyyy mi Onii-chan!- dijo Pirika apenada por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

-Joven Yoh…- hablo suavemente Tamao con ambas manos en el pecho.

-¡Pobrecito Ryu!- exclamo Jun con una mano en la mejilla provocando los celos de Lee Pai Long.

-Mi pared- comento Anna generando que todos la mirasen con grandes gotas de sudor.

-Ahora que lo pienso… estas muy tranquila Anna, generalmente en estas situaciones… ehhhh… bueno… tú sabes… sueles alterarte un poco- hablo Manta temiendo por su vida.

-Los Tao pagan- contesto la Itako bebiendo más té, mientras Jun sonreía divertidamente.

-Entonces es por eso… es un ogro- murmuro Manta.

-Doña Anna no debería ser tan… cruel- comento despacito Tamao.

-_¡Es una bruja tacaña!_- pensó enojada Pirika.

-_¡ES UNA ARPIA!_- dijo irritadamente en sus pensamientos Ren.

La Itako sospechando lo que pensaban se levanto para hablar, pero rápidamente Jun intervino al aparecer con un gran pastel.

-¡PASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!- gritaron Yoh, Horo y Ryu babeando.

-¡Oigan es mi pastel! ¡No lo ensucien con sus gérmenes!- exclamo Ren dispuesto a golpearlos pero se calmo al escuchar a sus amigos y a los espíritus acompañantes entonando: "Cumpleaños feliz", esa melodía lo dejo sin habla.

-¡Muy bien Ren es hora que soples la velas!- dijo Jun después de aplaudir emocionada, mientras Pai Long acercaba a su joven maestro a las velas.

-¡Pide un deseo Ren!- le hablo Yoh

-¡Pero que sea rápido que hace hambre!- grito Horo-Horo.

-¡Son mis deseos y me demoro lo que quiero!- les respondió Ren irritado generando las risas de algunos y la impaciencia de otros. Cuando Tao soplo las velas todos aplaudieron animados hasta que de pronto la parte superior del pastel exploto cayendo crema y frutas a todos los presentes, especialmente a Ren que quedo completamente cubierto.

-¡Tú deseo se ha cumplido y Chocolove esta aquí pue!- grito el moreno haciendo una pose cool.

-¡CHOCOLOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- exclamaron los presentes.

-¡El mismo en cuerpo y alma! Ahora el equipo de ChocoRen esta unido- contesto el moreno aproximándose al cabello de Tao con un encendedor- Y ahora a encender la velita-

Todo quedo en silencio…

-¡TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MÍ INSOLENTE!- grito el chino sacando su lanza, atacando sin piedad al moreno, a la vez que se le unía Horo enfurecido al ver el pastel desperdiciado en el suelo, mientras Pirika se reía a carcajadas del chiste de Chocolove.

Los demás miraron la escena con grandes gotas de sudor, luego Yoh se levanto y alzo un vaso con zumo de naranja generando que todos lo imitasen y gritaran: "¡Kampai!". La fiesta fue un éxito entre risas y palizas.

Al finalizar la celebración los shamanes se relajaron en las aguas termales y después se fueron a descansar; los chicos en una habitación y las chicas en otra. Todos dormían a excepción de Yoh, él estaba muy intranquilo, daba vueltas y vueltas en el futon, la conversación con Ren le rondaba en la cabeza, no pudo soportar más las sabanas y se levanto caminando cuidadosamente hacia el comedor.

El shaman llego a la sala ubicada en el primer piso y abrió la puerta corrediza que esta junto al patio; el frío de la noche invernal entro y despertó aún más sus sentidos, la nieve seguía cayendo lentamente lo que hizo que fuera recordando cada caricia y beso de Anna, en el entrenamiento y al salir del templo.

-¿Cómo la puedo hacer feliz?- murmuro Asakura tocándose los labios.

-¿A quién?- pregunto la Itako caminando hacia a él.

Yoh se giro espantado al verla cayendo al suelo de la sorpresa -¡ANNA! ¿CUÁNDO LLEGASTE?-

-Recién, no podía dormir y baje a beber algo, fue cuando escuche tu voz- respondió la Itako tomando una de las manos de su prometido para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Asakura no comento nada, solo apretó con fuerza la mano de su prometida y tiro de ella, provocando que la joven cayera encima de él. Rápidamente la abrazo impidiendo que se alejara y lo golpeara.

-¡Suéltame Yoh! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- exclamo la Itako sonrojada y furiosa.

-Anna ¿Cómo te puedo hacer feliz?- le pregunto Yoh seriamente, dejando pensativa a la joven.

-Liberándome y convirtiéndote en el Shaman King- contesto su prometida cansada de decir lo obvio. Yoh la observo atentamente y sonrió –Ya veo- comento bostezando

–Buenas noches Annita- dijo Asakura apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la Itako quedando de inmediato dormido.

-¡Yoh ni se te ocurra quedarte dormido!- hablo Anna pero no obtuvo respuesta. Desesperadamente la Itako intento golpearlo sin éxito, suspiro por la derrota y lentamente el calor de Yoh la fue tranquilizando generándole sueño, quedando dormida en los brazos de él, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la joven.

-Mmm- murmuro Pirika semi-dormida bajando por las escaleras en busca de una taza de leche caliente para reconciliar el sueño. Al entrar al comedor no pudo evitar temblar de frío al sentir una brisa helada, comenzando a maldecir al tarado que había dejado la puerta del patio abierta cerrándola sin delicadeza, fue en ese momento al voltearse que tuvo que contener un grito al ver a Yoh abrazando a Anna, a la vez que la Itako rodeaba el cuello de su prometido con sus manos, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del shaman. Pero lo que dejo más estupefacta a la Ainu fue las expresiones angelicales de los dos amantes y la sonrisa que poseía en el rostro la Itako.

De puntitas la peliazul fue caminando hacia la cocina lo más rápido y suave que pudo; cerro la puerta, se apoyo en una pared y lentamente fue bajando hasta sentarse en el suelo aún sorprendida por lo que había visto, de repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió por lo que la Ainu se oculto detrás de un mueble con lagrimas en sus ojos temiendo por su vida.

-Es un milagro que aún quede leche en este lugar, con el imbecil de Horo rondando por aquí- comento Ren bebiendo la última caja que quedaba. Pirika al verlo se levanto precipitadamente y le grito:

**-¡Idiota me diste un susto de muerte!- **generando que Tao escupiera la leche que había bebido derramándola en el piso.

-¡Kisama! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto enfadado Ren al ver su preciada leche desperdiciada.

-Hump, eso no te incumbe, además te estas bebiendo la leche que yo me iba a tomar- contesto la joven arrebatándole la caja de las manos para beber lo poco que quedaba.

El chino contuvo sus ganas de golpearla y se cruzo de brazos –Demonios los Ainus son tan molestos-

Pirika no le respondió y dejo en el basurero la caja ahora vacía, luego se dio la vuelta mirando a Tao.

-Ren… tú… ¿Tú me ibas a besar en el templo?- pregunto la joven abrazándose.

El joven la observo y camino hacia ella levantando con delicadeza el mentón de la peliazul.

-Deseaba concederte el honor de ser el primer beso de Ren Tao- contesto el chino.

-¿Solo por eso?- pregunto tristemente Pirika.

-Mi objetivo es ser el shaman más fuerte, no estoy interesado en poseer algún tipo de relación en estos momentos, solo entorpecería mi entrenamiento- hablo seriamente Ren acariciando la mejilla de la peliazul.

La respuesta sincera del joven la calmo, observo los dorados ojos de Ren y sin dudar tomo el rostro de Tao entre sus manos, besando tiernamente sus labios, necesitaba probarlos. El joven quedo impresionado por la acción de Pirika, no pudo reaccionar de inmediato, pero luego cerro sus ojos y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la peliazul, acercándola más hacia a él, profundizado el beso de ambos.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, separando solo sus labios cuando estos ya estaban extremadamente hinchados de tanto acariciarse.

-Creo… que es hora de regresar… a nuestras habitaciones- hablo Pirika sonrojada intentando normalizar su respiración. Ren la miró y afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza, separándose de la joven para abrir la puerta hasta que de repente escucharon un bostezo aproximándose a la cocina.

-¡**Horo-Horo!**- murmuraron con temor la pareja, rápidamente ingresaron al armario de escobas para ocultarse, pero este era muy estrecho lo que generaba que ambos pudieran sentir el calor y el aroma de otro; además las piernas de Pirika rodeaban la cintura de Ren y sus frentes se tocaban entre sí. Ambos tragaron saliva, si abrían el armario estarían perdidos.

-¡Hora de mi bocadillo nocturno!- exclamo el Ainu entrando a la cocina lamiéndose los labios, fue acercándose al refrigerador con una gran sonrisa sin percatarse de la leche derramada en el suelo, inevitablemente al pisarla se resbalo cayendo de cabeza contra el lavaplatos, generando que varios platos sucios se quebraran.

-¡Es un imbecil con todo ese ruido se despertaran los demás!- murmuro un preocupado Ren desde el armario.

-¡Si Anna se despierta será nuestro fin!- hablo despacio Pirika con el rostro azul del miedo recordando que la Itako e Yoh están en el comedor. Ambos callaron al oír a Horo levantándose del suelo quejándose del golpe recibido en la cabeza.

-¡POR LA MADRE NATURALEZA! ¡Si Anna ve esto seré carne muerta!- exclamo el Ainu tirando sus cabellos, intentando pensar en una solución. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban a la cocina, ocasionando que Horo chillara de espanto.

-¡Necesito esconderme! Ya sé en el armario- hablo nerviosamente el Ainu corriendo a ocultarse, en tanto, Ren y Pirika sudaban a mares y se miraban aterrados, rogando por un milagro que al parecer fue escuchado ya que Horo nuevamente se resbalo, esta vez con un plato que estaba en el suelo, cayendo precipitadamente al piso, por lo que solo se pudo ocultar detrás de un mueble.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, escuchándose un grito de sorpresa, grito que pudo reconocer el Ainu, respirando aliviado al ver a Tamao.

-¡Ufffffffffffffff! Me alegra que seas tú y no Anna- comento Horo rascándose la cabeza, acercándose a ella.

-Joven Horo ¿Usted hizo esto?- pregunto la pelirosa con miedo al ver los platos quebrados en el piso.

-¡Por favorcito Tamao no se lo digas a Anna! ¡TEN PIEDAD!- hablo el Ainu tomándola de los hombros llorando.

-Pero… es que… esta bien- contesto la joven resignada al ver esos ojitos llorosos. Horo al oír la respuesta brinco de la felicidad.

Tamao se alejo de él y se fue acercando al armario de escobas –Voy a limpiar este desorden- Pirika al oír a la pelirosa lloro de los nervios, mientras Ren estaba al borde de sufrir un infarto.

-Tamao espera, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Horo aproximándose a la joven –Tamao… ¿De verdad te gusta Yoh?- pregunto el joven sin rodeos generando que la pelirosa se sonrojara y temblara del nerviosismo.

-¡Genial! Este par no terminara nunca y yo aquí perdiendo mi valioso tiempo- murmuro un irritado Ren.

-Guarda silencio, quiero escuchar- le hablo despacio Pirika provocando que Tao mirase hacia otro lado pensando en miles de formas para que Horo cerrase la boca y se fuera a molestar a otro lado.

-Yo… yo… si… me gusta el joven Yoh… me gusta desde el día que llegue a su familia- respondió la joven tristemente.

-Pero… él esta comprometido con Anna- hablo el Ainu con preocupación.

-¡Lo se! Yo lo se… pero no puedo hacer desaparecer este sentimiento… yo lo quiero mucho- explico Tamao cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos para ocultar las lagrimas que estaba derramando. Horo sin dudar la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho fuertemente.

-Por un momento pensé que Yoh ya no te gustaba, fue cuando nos besamos en el templo- le dijo el Ainu con nostalgia. Tamao dejo de ocultar su rostro para observar los ojos oscuros del joven.

-Es que… fue la primera vez que me sentí tan querida y apreciada por alguien… yo- intento de explicar la pelirosa con un nudo en la garganta.

Horo al escucharla le sonrió –Sabes a mí me pasa lo mismo, la Doncella Jeanne me gusta tanto. ¡Es preciosa!... pero… yo soy tan grosero… y ella tan pura…- comento el joven con tristeza.

-¡No diga eso joven Horo! Usted es una persona muy dulce que da todo por proteger a sus seres queridos- dijo Tamao apretando con sus manos las ropas del Ainu.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- pregunto Horo alegremente generando que la joven se pusiera roja desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

El Ainu se rió por las reacciones de la pelirosa, luego suspiro y reunió valor –Tamao… ehhhhhhhh… yo…… sabes yo he pensado……. que tú y yo…. ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga con ventaja?- al decir esto Tamao grito fuertemente, logrando ahogar el"¡QUE!" de Ren y Pirika desde el armario.

-¡No pienses mal Tamao! Es que es un hecho que Yoh y Jeanne, bueno… ellos tienen… tienen experiencia en besos y cosas de pareja… y bueno… yo no me quiero quedar atrás… este ¡Lo que quiero decir es que si te gustaría ser como mi novia a escondidas!- explico Horo moviéndose de un lado al otro sin cesar.

Tamao estaba sorprendida y sin habla, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, mientras se escuchaba la garganta del Ainu tragando saliva de los nervios.

-Es una locura; besarnos, acariciarnos y estar juntos sin amarnos, sabiendo que en el fondo estaremos pensando en…-

-En otra persona lo se- continuo la oración Horo-Horo –Pero prefiero eso, ya que tendré a una persona especial a mi lado que comprenderá mis sentimientos, que posee mi dolor y que esta cansada de estar sola y triste, observando desde las sombras la felicidad de su ser amado… Tamao, yo se que jamás nos amaremos y que tampoco lograremos una felicidad plena, pero te puedo asegurar que nos vamos a brindar apoyo, cariño y alegría. Yo te protegeré para que no te sientas más sola, hasta el día que encuentres tu persona amada- hablo el Ainu muy seguro de sus palabras, dejando a la pelirosa muda y perdida en los intensos ojos del joven.

Pirika, que escucho todo, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Ren con melancolía y esperanza de que su hermano tarde o temprano encontrara la felicidad, mientras, Tao poseía la mirada perdida, aburrido de oír a su amigo e intentando comprender las acciones de este.

Yoh abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose rápidamente a la oscuridad del lugar, percatándose que no se encontraba solo; se alegro al ver a su prometida con esa bella sonrisa en el rostro, besando con delicadeza su frente y luego sus labios. No quería alejarse de ella, pero su vejiga lo molestaba, así que con pesar se separo de ella para dirigirse al baño, fue en ese momento que escucho un gran bostezo que se aproximaba al comedor, ocultándose debajo de la mesa.

Asakura espero hasta que Horo-Horo desapareciera de su vista y corrió hacia el baño del segundo piso para evitar encontrarse con su amigo, chocando repentinamente con Tamao que bajaba las escaleras.

-Perdón Tamao, no te vi… y ¿Qué haces bajando las escaleras a esta hora de la noche?- pregunto el shaman con nerviosismo.

-Yo… joven Yoh, no podía dormir así que me levante y me percate que doña Anna y la señorita Pirika no estaban en la habitación- respondió la pelirosa jugando con sus dedos.

Yoh iba a hablar pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido de platos rotos proveniente de la cocina, por lo que Tamao rápidamente fue hacia ese lugar, mientras Asakura le gritaba "¡Voy al baño, al rato te alcanzo!", alejándose rápidamente de ahí para escapar de la furia de su prometida que de seguro había despertado con tanta bulla.

Yoh llego hasta el baño, encerrándose, esperando el grito de Anna, pero este nunca vino, aliviado empezó a hacer sus necesidades y luego se lavo las manos observándose en el espejo.

-Soy un tonto, logre hacer sonreír a Anna, pero fue en el lugar incorrecto… ¡Rayos si solo pudiera controlar mis hormonas!- se regaño mentalmente el shaman golpeando la pared con el puño, después abrió la llave del lavado y dejo que el agua fría empapara su cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Anna se despertó al perder el calor de su prometido, miro hacia los alrededores en busca de Yoh, pero no había nadie en la habitación, la sonrisa de su rostro se borro y se levanto furiosa pensando en el castigo que le daría a su prometido por abandonarla en ese lugar tan frío.

-Te ves preciosa cuando estas enfadada Annita- comento Yoh apoyado en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto la Itako acomodándose el cabello.

-Fui al baño, necesitaba enfriar mi cuerpo, ya que me vuelves loco- hablo Asakura acercándose a su prometida.

-Pues te hubieras quedado más tiempo porque no te hizo efecto- le contesto Anna con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Yoh con una extraña sonrisa que logro inquietar a la Itako.

-Vamos a dormir, la falta de sueño te esta haciendo actuar raramente- comento la joven pasando por su lado, momento que aprovecho Yoh para atrapar con una mano los brazos de la Itako, apoyando la espalda de esta en su fornido pecho.

-¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ASAKURA? ¡SUELTAME DE INMEDIATO!- grito Anna asustada ya que su prometido capturaba sus brazos con más fuerza de la habitual.

Asakura ignoro las palabras de su prometida y con su mano libre fue tocando una de las piernas de la Itako por debajo del kimono, hasta llegar a sus bragas, murmurándole en el oído:

-Solo quiero hacerte feliz- luego de esto desgarro la ropa interior de la joven y comenzó a introducir sus dedos en la entrepierna de esta, acariciándola con pasión. Anna se resistió al principio, pero cedió ante las caricias de su amado, empezando a liberar quejidos de placer, gritando el nombre de Yoh reiteradamente. Asakura sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando sintió que la Itako llego al clímax, soltando a la joven, mientras él se lamia los dedos, luego se desnudo ante la mirada de su prometida y se aproximo a ella besándola ardientemente, a la vez, que le quitaba el kimono dejando a la vista el cuerpo de Anna que ansiaba ver hace mucho tiempo.

La Itako rodeo el cuello de Yoh con sus brazos, profundizando el beso, mientras, Asakura acariciaba los muslos de la chica con fervor, por lo que Anna separo lo labios de los de su amante y dio un grito de gozo, cerrando sus ojos.

-Hace tiempo que te quería tener así Anna- la Itako al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y miro a su amado, quedando impactada al ver que al hombre que estaba abrazando era a Hao Asakura y no a Yoh.

-¿Sorprendida? No todos los días tienes a Hao Asakura entre tus brazos- comento el demonio sonriendo diabólicamente. Anna rápidamente soltó el cuello de este e intento alejarse, pero el shaman la empujo cayendo encima de la mesa, momento que aprovecho Asakura para abrir la piernas de la Itako y para capturar nuevamente los brazos de la joven con una mano.

-¡SUELTAME INFELIZ!- grito Anna provocando la risa de Hao, que con su mano libre, comenzó a acariciar uno de los pechos de la joven, masajeándolo varias veces con fuerza, generando que la Itako gritara de dolor. Luego empezó a succionar el otro pezón y a mordisquearlo sin piedad por varios minutos, mientras, Anna derramaba lágrimas de impotencia, hasta que escucho una voz que le congelo la sangre:

-Annita… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo deje mi corazón en tus manos-

La Itako se horrorizo al ver a su prometido al lado de ellos mirando el espectáculo: usaba sus ropas de siempre, pero la camisa blanca estaba teñida de sangre, apreciándose un gran agujero en el pecho del joven… le habían arrancado el corazón y sus ojos eran blancos, ya sin vida.

Anna contuvo el grito de espanto y murmuro entre el llanto: -Yoh… ayúdame por favor…-

-Él esta muerto, le arrancaste el corazón, recuerda: "Tú solo estarás con el mejor, con el Shaman King" y ese soy yo- hablo Hao mostrándole a la joven el corazón de Yoh, y sin piedad apretó el órgano con fuerza haciéndolo estallar, dejando cubierta a Anna con la sangre de su prometido. La Itako quedo sin palabras, mientras, el cuerpo inerte de Yoh se le acercaba y susurraba al oído:

-**Te odio, fue mi perdición conocerte**- luego el cuerpo de este exploto, cubriendo nuevamente a la joven con la sangre de su amado, momento en el que Hao la penetro con fuerza, manteniendo un intenso ritmo, una y otra vez.

La joven solo lloraba en silencio con un gran dolor en su pecho, mientras, Hao disfrutaba el roce de sus cuerpos y el movimiento de los pechos de la Itako. Anna giro la cabeza para no ver el rostro de satisfacción de su agresor, viendo a lo lejos los audífonos naranjas de Yoh, para después escuchar su risita característica.

Se escucho el grito de la joven por toda la pensión, grito como loca, solo deseaba morir…

**Arigato** por leer mi historia, espero que la disfrutaran, si logre que se sintieran identificados o que sintieran lastima por algún personaje, entonces cumplí con uno de mis objetivos.

Muchas gracias a todos: por su paciencia y por leer este escrito después de un largo tiempo.

Gracias a las personas que me hablan en el msm preguntándome sobre la historia, también arigato a los que me han puesto en sus fics favoritos y/o autores favoritos.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus valiosos comentarios a través de los reviews:

**Camilein**

**AngelYueGuang**

**Vicky-Chan15**

**pilikali**

**Mitsuki Asakura**

**pilikahikari**

**joanyts01**

**aleszitaa.**

**vivi-hime**

**Kyouyama-Anna**

**Maru-sempai**

**Chibi-Yuki**

**100 **¿? Debo averiguar quien fue el número 100

**Nakontany**

**Anna Mary Marian**

**Adahi**

**SaN**

Muchas gracias, al fin llegue a los 100 reviews. Algunos son breves y otros extensos, pero aportan mucho, ya que con sus comentarios me guío para saber si les gusta realmente el escrito. Si desean pueden dejarme su correo para que nos comuniquemos x msm, siempre me gusta conocer nuevas personas ^^

También gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews en mi One-shot de RenxPirika:

**pilikahikari**

**vivi-hime**

**Maru-sempai**

**saku_chan**

**mente pervertida**

**pilichan tao**

Esperare sus comentarios n_n

Cuídense mucho pero mucho, disfruten lo que más puedan de la vida para que sean fuertes cuando les toque vivir momentos difíciles.

Matta ne!!!

/…Dark Tao…/


	10. Chapter 10

Hi!!!! Como han estado??? Espero que bien, en el caso que no sea así les envió muchos ánimos. Esta vez actualice más temprano que la otra vez, creo que me demore ahora 2 meses ½ ^^

Muchas gracias a las personas que me enviaron sus ánimos en los **reviews**, msm y mail por los momentos difíciles que viví, ahora me encuentro mejor.

Ojala disfruten de este capitulo que hice con el gran cariño que siento a esta serie ^^

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen son de Takei-sama.

¿Yoh lograra calmar el temor que siente Anna? ¿Anna le dirá Yoh que sueña con Hao? ¿Yoh podrá superar sus miedos? ¿Horo tendrá novia? ¿Por qué Pirika intenta evitar a Ren? ¿Doctor Chocolove? Las respuestas en este capitulo:

Capitulo 10:

**¿Sufrir con la verdad? O ¿Sufrir engañando mi corazón?**

_-Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac… ¡El ruido del reloj me esta volviendo locooooooo!- _pensó Horo tragando mucha saliva, observando a la joven pelirosa que estaba a su lado. Los segundos transcurrían muy lentamente para él, la espera era una tortura, ansiaba saber la respuesta de Tamao.

_-¡QUIERO UNA NOVIA! Tú eres tan bonita…¡Por favor di que si!- _pensó otra vez Usui respirando agitadamente.

Tamao, por su parte, no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a Horo, y en silencio derramo un par de lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas para Usui. El ainu sintió la agonía del rechazo, apretó los puños para ignorar la tristeza y con mucha fuerza de voluntad le sonrió a la pelirosa.

-Entiendo Tamao…¡Yo me precipite con esto! ¡Olvidemos todo lo de hoy! ¡¿Quieres?!...ehhhhh… ¡Nos vemos por la mañana!- exclamó Horo nerviosamente volteándose para escapar de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, pero Tamao alcanzo a tomarle una de sus manos deteniendo su huida.

Ambos se sonrojaron al sentir el suave tacto, mirando hacia lados distintos por su nerviosismo, sin soltarse, nuevamente la cocina quedo en un desesperante silencio.

_-No escuche la puerta abrir…¡Ayyy! ¡Quiero saber lo que esta pasando!-_ pensó con interés Pirika intentando abrir la puerta del armario para ver lo que sucedía, Ren de inmediato la detuvo murmurándole:

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!-

-Solo quiero ver lo que sucede afuera- contesto con inocencia la peliazul.

-¡Tú curiosidad solo nos puede ocasionar más problemas! Piensa en la situación en la que estamos. ¡Malditos ainus que no usan la cabeza!- susurro Tao furioso de contar cada segundo que llevaba dentro de aquel armario, suspirando para intentar calmar la furia que lo carcomía por dentro.

Pirika frunció el ceño al escuchar la ofensa hacia su pueblo, apretó los nudillos con ira, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle en la cara, iba a reprocharle sus palabras, pero no pudo al sentir un suave cosquilleo en su cuello, una calida sensación invadió su cuerpo que la hizo temblar.

-Ren…¿Podrías suspirar hacia otro lado?- murmuro la peliazul evitando la mirada del joven.

-¿Te molesta?-

-Si, me molesta- contesto la Ainu colocando una expresión de enfado para disimular el rubí de sus mejillas. Tao levanto una ceja, observando el rostro de la joven que poseía un tono carmesí, sonrió con malicia y volvió a suspirar.

Pirika se estremeció nuevamente al sentir ese cosquilleo en su cuello -¡Te dije que me molesta eso!- susurro con desesperación la peliazul golpeando el pecho del joven con el puño.

-Hump, yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, menos de una niña consentida como tú- murmuro Tao felicitándose mentalmente al ver el aura de ira de la joven.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Eres…eres…¡Ayyy no hagas eso!- susurro con temor Pirika al percatarse que Ren la estrechaba con fuerza hacia a él, la joven se mordió los labios empezando a sentir una y otra vez esa sensación que la estremecía, no pudo evitar liberar un gemido ahogado, apenada miro hacia otro lado, no quería apreciar los ojos de Ren que eran capaces de ver a través de ella.

-Estas loca por mí, nadie se puede resistir a Ren Tao- hablo seductoramente el joven con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡Estas equivocado!- murmuro Pirika enojada sintiendo sus mejillas más calidas.

-Un Tao nunca se equivoca, además me besaste sabiendo que yo no poseo ningún interés en relaciones sentimentales- continuo Ren disfrutando del enfado de la peliazul.

_-¡Piensa rápido Pirika!- _se dijo mentalmente la joven –Fue mi manera de agradecerte por salvarme la vida en la explosión de tu limosina y por lo de la motocicleta- respondió la peliazul, luego acerco su rostro al oído de Ren y coquetamente le hablo:

-Además tú eres el que esta loco por mí, correspondiste sin dudar el toque de mis labios y ahora intentas seducirme con suaves caricias en mi cuello. Desde aquel "incidente rosado" de la limusina un dulce sentimiento hacia mi te a estado enloqueciendo sin parar-

Tao quedo sin palabras tornándose su rostro de un rojo intenso, lo que hizo muy feliz a Pirika.

–Ves tu cuerpo te delata- susurro la ainu guiñándole un ojo logrando aumentar el nerviosismo del joven.

-¡SOLO DICES ESTUPIDECES! ¡NO ME INTERESAS EN LO MAS MÍNIMO! Me das pena sino fuera por tu hermano no estarías aquí ¡Solo eres un estorbo! ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?- grito Ren en la cara de la joven sin medir sus palabras. Pirika quedo desamparada al oír esa aclaración que hacia eco en su cabeza, sintió su alma desquebrajarse y un dolor intenso oprimió su pecho, uno de sus grandes temores se había hecho realidad generando una herida en su corazón, sus ojos se oscurecieron ante la cruel verdad.

Tao se mordió la lengua al ver el estado de shock de la peliazul, él solo quería hacerla enojar como siempre, no era su intención lastimarla de esa manera, se sintió culpable al ver esos preciosos ojos azules sin vida.

_-¡Yo solo…! ¡No era mi intención…! ¡MALDICIÓN, AL MENOS GRÍTAME, GOLPÉAME O LLORA, PERO REACCIONA MUJER!- _pensó agitado Ren percibiendo que la joven tenia la mirada perdida.

-Eso…¿Fue un grito?- pregunto Horo despertando del trance que se encontraba.

-Creo que era la voz del joven Ren- contesto Tamao. Tao se reprendió mentalmente por no saber controlar sus nervios, pero ahora su mayor preocupación era la joven que estaba a su lado, se veía muy dolida, sin pensar la estrecho con ternura y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de ella, disfrutando del calor de ambos que temía seria la ultima vez que sentiría, eso lo sorprendió, percatarse que temía separarse de ella, no encontrando explicación para ese sentimiento. Pirika, en cambio, solo quería odiarlo, pero estar en sus brazos la confundía, se prometió a olvidar el amor que él provocaba en ella y a verlo como antes, como el rival de su hermano, aunque sufriera lo haría con tal de no volver a ser humillada, además no debía distraerse, el entrenamiento de su hermano debe ser su única preocupación, solo le quedaba ignorar el dolor que sentía.

Horo y Tamao se miraron percatándose que aun estaban tomados de la mano, se soltaron rápidamente muy apenados.

-¡Discúlpeme joven Horo!- dijo la pelirosa agachando la cabeza.

-¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Tuve que soltarte hace rato! Ehhh…creo que será mejor irnos, si nos ven pueden creer que hay algo entre nosotros- comento el Ainu recordando que habían escuchado gritar a Ren.

-Joven Horo…yo…yo deseo conocerlo mejor…pero como amigo…y si nos llevamos bien…yo…yo pensare su propuesta. ¿Le parece?- hablo Tamao levantando tímidamente su mano esperando que Horo la estrechara para hacer el pacto entre ambos.

El ainu quedo decepcionado, quería gritarle al mundo que tenía una novia, pero había sido rechazado y para su desgracia de una manera dulce que generaba no poder odiar a la joven, era obvio que con Yoh cerca nunca iban a pasar al nivel de novios y mucho menos de amantes.

-Trato hecho- dijo Horo sonriendo tristemente dándole un apretón de manos a la pelirosa. Sin previo aviso Tamao lo abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

–Gracias por su comprensión- dijo nerviosamente la pelirosa, todo el tiempo que estuvo en silencio había estado pensando en como darle su respuesta al ainu. Horo quedo sorprendido al estar tan cerca de Tamao y con ternura le acaricio los cabellos rosáceos, luego tímidamente le beso la frente generando que ella lo mirase.

-No, gracias a ti- contesto el ainu tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, aproximándose lentamente para besar sus inocentes labios, pero Tamao se separo rápidamente de él con mucho pánico.

-¡Recuerde lo que sucedió en el templo!- exclamo con un gran sonrojo la joven. Los recuerdos le llegaron al ainu y un hilito de sangre se deslizo por su nariz. Horo avergonzado abrió la puerta de la cocina y con extrañas mímicas le indico a la pelirosa que regresaran a sus dormitorios provocando una angelical risa en Tamao al verse él muy gracioso.

Con alegría la pareja salio de la cocina, deteniendo su paso al escuchar unos quejidos en el comedor, la pelirosa fue la primera en darse cuenta de donde provenían esos sonidos y atormentada grito:

-¡¡¡DOÑA ANNA DESNUDA!!!-

Horo al oír el grito ordeno automáticamente a su cuerpo a no ver a la novia de su amigo, por lo que se golpeo brutalmente la cabeza con la pared perdiendo el conocimiento al instante, cayo al suelo como un gran bloque de piedra.

Tamao vio caer al ainu con espanto y corrió hacia a él con preocupación, suspiro aliviada al ver que solo tenia un chichón en la frente, luego con pánico dirigió su mirada hacia la dueña de la casa, quedo petrificada al observar el estado de la itako: Anna estaba acostada en el piso con la yukata completamente abierta, apreciándose su desnudo cuerpo el cual estaba extremadamente sudoroso, sus pechos subían y bajaban con un activo ritmo sin cesar, además tenia las piernas abiertas dejando al descubierto la humedad de su sexo, era como si "alguien" la estuviera penetrando a la fuerza.

_-¿Será una pesadilla como la otra vez?- _pensó la pelirosa llorando por la situación, no sabia que hacer si tratar de despertarla o pedir ayuda, miro hacia el joven Horo y se lamento por estar sola en esos momentos.

En el armario Ren aun abrazaba a la peliazul, el mantenía su mentón en el hombro de ella, mientras, Pirika tenia su rostro hundido en el fornido pecho de él. Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez del otro, pero de repente se escucho a Tamao gritar lo que ocasiono que se separaran. Ren con cautela miro los alrededores y al no ver peligro le indico a la peliazul salir del armario.

-Espera- dijo Tao al observar que la ainu tenía intenciones de irse de la cocina, ella detuvo su paso dándole la espalda.

-Yo…lo que que te dije- tartamudeo Ren -_¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? ¡SOY EL GRAN REN TAO POR MIL DEMONIOS!-_ se regaño mentalmente el chino.

Pirika suspiro, luego junto sus manos en su espalda y giro su cabeza para mirar al joven con dulzura –No te preocupes Ren, lo que me dijiste es la verdad, siempre lo he sabido. Gracias por abrazarme tiernamente, prometo que nunca más te volveré a fastidiar- hablo la peliazul con una sonrisa fingida.

_-Mientes, estas mintiendo, debo preocuparme ya que tus ojos no poseen el brillo de siempre- _contesto mentalmente Tao, quería responderle eso, pero su boca no gesticulo ninguna palabra, vio con tristeza salir a la ainu de la cocina.

-_¡Soy un cobarde!...¡SOY UN MALDITO COBARDE!-_ pensó con rabia Ren apretando los nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos de la rabia, pero se detuvo al oír gritar a la peliazul "¡ANNA DESNUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Tao chillo de espanto al escuchar eso retrocediendo torpemente lo que ocasiono que se enredara con sus pies, intento evitar caer de espaldas sosteniéndose en un mueble, pero agarro el mantel generando que todo lo que estaba sobre este le cayera encima; ollas, platos y una de las pesas de Yoh, la que le cayo directamente en la cabeza, quedando Ren inconciente en el suelo viendo estrellas.

Pirika tenia las manos en la cabeza intentando explicarse la razón por la que Anna estaba acostada en el piso desnuda y al parecer teniendo un sueño húmedo, luego escucho un chillido junto con ruido de ollas y platos, y por último un gran quejido desde la cocina, abrió rápidamente la puerta y vio a Ren en el frío suelo, golpeado e indefenso. Quería correr hacia él, quería saber como estaba, pero la ainu recordó que se había prometido odiarlo, con mucho dolor en su corazón lo ignoro regresando al comedor percatándose que su Onii-chan estaba tendido en el piso acompañado por una llorosa Tamao.

La peliazul pensó lo peor y corrió asustada -¡¡¡ONII-CHAN!!! ¡Háblame por favor! ¡DI ALGO!- dijo Pirika entre lagrimas zarandeándolo, su hermano era la única persona que la trataba con cariño, para ella era su mundo, era su héroe, lo era todo.

-¡Señorita Pirika él esta bien, solo tiene un chichón en la frente!- le hablo Tamao para tranquilizarla.

-¡¿No esta muerto?!- pregunto la peliazul con un moquillo colgando, la pelirosa negó con la cabeza y le paso su pañuelo para que se limpiara la nariz. Pirika respiro aliviada y luego con enfado empezó a golpear reiteradamente el pecho de su hermano -¡Tonto Onii-chan engañarme así! ¡Siempre haces que me avergüence!- exclamo la ainu generando una gota de sudor a Tamao, repentinamente Anna comenzó a gritar como loca, sus alaridos reflejaban mucho sufrimiento, como si la estuviera poseyendo un demonio, las lagrimas inundaron el rostro de la rubia las que impactaron a las dos jóvenes.

Pirika rápidamente con la mano le tapo la boca a la itako, para evitar que sus lamentos se escucharan por toda la pensión. Anna estaba desnuda y desamparada, si todos la veían así ella se sentiría humillada y la peliazul no quería que otra persona sintiera ese dolor.

-¡Tamao ayúdame a despertarla!- ordeno la ainu haciendo reaccionar a la pelirosa, la que empezó a mover el cuerpo de la itako para que despertase.

En el baño del segundo piso Yoh seguía empapándose la cabeza, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, se sentía frustrado ya que el agua no lograba enfriar sus pensamientos y sensaciones, todo por culpa de su querida Annita, la que lograba descontrolar sus hormonas que le pedían a gritos que la hiciera suya.

-Hacerla mía- susurro Asakura, se mordió los labios por decir eso, la itako era su bella prometida, no un objeto común. Cerró la llave y se miro en el espejo; sus cabellos castaños estaban lisos por efecto del agua, las gotas caían por las puntas de sus hebras hacia su yukata mojándola, especialmente a nivel del pecho. Al verse empapado decidió sacarse las mangas para evitar seguir mojando sus ropas quedando con su estructural torso descubierto.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo quedando asombrado, el aspecto que tenia en esos momentos era igual al de Hao Asakura pero con cabello corto. Sonrió al cruzársele la idea que en el futuro podría dejarse crecer el cabello como su hermano, tal vez así se vería más sexy como él.

-Somos gemelos- pensó Yoh, inevitablemente se imagino a Anna con Hao lo que lo deprimió, por la actitud apasionada de su hermano era un hecho que en la cama Hao haría mucho más feliz a la itako.

-Él esta muerto- murmuro Yoh, pero algo en el shaman hacia dudar ese hecho, además existía un conflicto en su interior; por una parte deseaba que Hao estuviera lejos para que no conquistara a Anna y la alejara de su lado, pero por otra parte anhelaba ver nuevamente a su hermano y disfrutar la vida en familia como lo hacían Horo-Horo y Pirika.

Los pensamientos de Yoh fueron interrumpidos al oírse un horrible grito desde el primer piso, el shaman se congelo en el instante, él reconoció esa hermosa voz que ahora se escuchaba con un terrible sufrimiento. Salio desesperado del baño, bajo velozmente por las escaleras, solo deseaba llegar pronto al lado de su amada y calmar la agonía de ambos.

_-¡Soy un estupido! ¡La deje sola! ¡LA DEJE SOLA! ¡Si le pasa algo no me lo perdonare nunca!-_ pensaba agitado Asakura quedando atónito al ver a su prometida desnuda en el comedor, se quedo observándola comprendiendo que la estaban "torturando" o peor "violando" entre sueños por los movimientos que hacia con su cuerpo.

**-¡¡¡ANNA!!!-** grito con preocupación Yoh desde el marco de la puerta. La presencia del shaman logro instantáneamente que el organismo de Anna se relajara y que dejara de gritar, asombrando a Tamao y Pirika, esta última comenzó a vestir a la itako, mientras, la pelirosa empezó a acercarse a Yoh.

-¡Joven Yoh!...Doña Anna a tenid…- hablo Tamao pero Asakura paso por su lado sin prestarle atención, la chica había sido ignorada completamente y con pesar observo a Yoh abrazar con cariño a la itako. Con resentimiento y envidia la pelirosa miro a Anna.

-¡Annita despierta! ¡Por favor abre tus ojos!- exclamo Asakura besando con ternura los labios de su prometida, sin querer lastimando a Tamao que comenzó a derramar lagrimas. Pirika abrazo a la pelirosa y dejo que llorara en su hombro en busca de consuelo. La itako era la razón de ser de Yoh, tarde o temprano Tamao tendría que aceptar eso.

-Yoh…- susurro débilmente Anna, tratando de contemplar a la persona que la sostenía tan protectoramente, cuando lo hizo grito aterrada dándole una palmada en el rostro a Asakura, separándose lo que más pudo de él.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI DEMONIO!- vocifero atormentada abrazándose a si misma temblando de miedo. Yoh quedo pasmado en el lugar y sintió como si la sombra de Hao lo consumiera; duda, temor, rabia, rechazo, fueron sensaciones que tuvo en esos momentos, al saber que su prometida estaba soñando con su hermano.

-¡Ayyyyy mi cabecita!- exclamo Horo tocándose la frente en el suelo.

-Maldita jaqueca- murmuro Ren con cara de pocos amigos saliendo de la cocina. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Pirika saco su red de pescar y atrapo a los dos jóvenes. –Tamao salgamos de aquí- dijo la peliazul retirándose del comedor e ignorando las protestas de los chicos al ser arrastrados por el piso.

La pelirosa no se quería ir, necesitaba saber si después de este incidente Yoh y Anna seguirían con la misma relación. Lentamente se fue del lugar mirando hacia atrás observando a un afligido Asakura, ansiaba consolarlo y tocar su desnudo pecho, apenada salio del comedor al tener esos pensamientos.

Yoh comenzó a aproximarse a su prometida, pero ella con espanto en la mirada se apoyo en una pared, no había dejado de llorar.

-Vete de aquí Hao- hablo la itako con resentimiento en su voz intentando golpear a Yoh, pero este le capturo su muñeca deteniendo su ataque. Anna cayó de rodillas al ver que no se podía defender y mucho menos escapar, lamentando su debilidad en voz alta. Asakura la soltó y tomo delicadamente el rostro fino de su amada.

-Mírame Anna, soy Yoh. Hao no esta aquí. ¿Annita no me reconoces?- dijo Yoh sonriendo tranquilamente, la joven detuvo su llanto al ver esa sonrisa que adoraba tanto.

-No llores, no me gusta verte llorar- susurro Asakura secando las lágrimas de su prometida con tiernos besos, riendo al observar que Anna ya estaba más calmada.

La itako lo abrazo efusivamente al reconocer esa risita que solo su Yoh podía realizar, volvió a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad al tener a su prometido cerca, apoyo su cabeza en el torso del joven disfrutando de las suaves caricias que recibía en sus sedosos cabellos rubios. Asakura continuo acariciando las hebras doradas de su amante por largo tiempo, se sentía aliviado al comprobar que su Annita estaba mejor, pero la duda regreso para inquietarlo, necesitaba comprender este extraño sueño de la itako y si Hao estaba involucrado en todo esto.

Cuando la joven se apaciguo se separo de Yoh dándole la espalda para ocultar el rubor de sus pómulos –Gracias Yoh- dijo la itako regresando a su natural actitud seria. El shaman se levanto y observo a su prometida; se veía muy hermosa, la luz de la luna la cubría completamente, él quería ser esa luz para tocar cada rincón del cuerpo de su amada.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo Anna?- pregunto Yoh acercándose a su prometida, la itako se puso tensa al sentir el calor del joven a milímetros de ella.

-Hace algunos días he tenido unos sueños que me han afectado negativamente- respondió Anna mirando el techo.

-¿En que consisten?- pregunto Asakura temiendo en su interior que su prometida soñara con Hao como amante.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- hablo la itako mirándolo fríamente, él asintió por lo que la joven volvió a observar el techo –Sueño con el presente y con el futuro. Sueño que llevamos una vida tranquila y con lujos. Sueño que estamos solos y nos amamos intensamente, pero siempre que estamos apasionados algo nos interrumpe y aparece Hao Asakura. Tú siempre intentas protegerme…pero ese demonio te derrota fácilmente, torturándote antes mis ojos, él te desgarra los brazos y luego te arranca el corazón culpando…- Anna quedo en silencio al recordar esas imágenes.

-¿Culpando?- pregunto Yoh preocupado al ver a su prometida con una expresión de profunda tristeza.

-Culpándome a mí de tu muerte. Culpándome a mí de tu destino- respondió la itako mirando con aflicción al joven.

-Siempre te digo que tienes mi corazón en tus manos Anna y lo seguiré diciendo, eres lo más valioso para mí y no dejare que alguien te lastime. Te protegeré con mi vida, no permitiré que te alejes de mí si me amas- contesto Yoh tomando por los hombros a la joven –Yo te amo Anna, eres todo para mí, no dudare en protegerte de cualquier mal si se que tú sientes lo mismo por mí-

-Yo seré la esposa del Shaman King- murmuro la itako con las mejillas calidas.

-Entonces entrenare día y noche para obtener ese titulo, solo lo lograre si se que tú estas conmigo- hablo Asakura acercándose a los labios de Anna. Se besaron tiernamente sin parar, acariciando sus bocas dulcemente. Yoh quería borrar a Hao de los sueños de su amada y Anna temía que el demonio apareciera de la nada y lastimara a su prometido.

Separaron sus bocas, ambos estaban con la respiración agitada, se abrazaron para olvidarse de todo lo que los rodea por algunos minutos.

-Estos idiotas aún duermen ¡Son un trío de inútiles!- dijo con enfado Ren apretando un puño en el aire viendo dormir placidamente a Ryu, Manta y Chocolove, mientras, Horo se acostaba en su futon. Las chicas les comentaron que Anna e Yoh tenían un pleito amoroso y lo mejor era salir del comedor para no interrumpirlos. Por el golpe que habían recibido en sus cabezas ninguno de los dos recordaba que Anna estuvo desnuda.

-Déjalos chinito, lo mejor será olvidar el asunto como dicen las chicas para evitar que el ogro de Anna se enfade y se desquite con nosotros- comento el ainu rascándose reiteradamente el trasero.

Tao lo vio con cara de asco por sus modales –Como si me importara la vida amorosa de Yoh. Él es solo un esclavo del amor-

Horo rió a carcajadas al oír a su amigo -¡¿AMOR?! ¡¿Desde cuando utilizas esa palabra?!-

Ren sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza de la vergüenza la que rápidamente paso a rabia -¡KISAMA! ¡Eres un…! ¡YA CÁLLATE!- grito Tao cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia otro lado con nerviosismo, definitivamente esta no era su noche, todo por culpa del bondadoso de Yoh y de una pequeña ainu que dormía en la otra habitación.

Anna se separo de su prometido tomando entre sus manos el rostro del joven, generando que él se perdiera en los hipnotizantes ojos negros de su amada.

-Yoh, prométeme que si me sucede algo tú continuaras con tu vida- dijo la joven sorprendiendo al shaman.

-No puedo cumplir esa promesa- contesto Asakura estrechando con fuerza a la itako para transmitirle todo el amor que él sentía hacia ella.

-Yo quiero que seas feliz- hablo Anna impresionada por lo guapo que se veía su prometido cuando se proponía algo, en este caso amarla intensamente.

-Solo seré feliz a tu lado- respondió Yoh con decisión. La itako suspiro al oírlo y dijo –Eres un terco Asakura- El shaman sonrió y luego ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en una danza apasionada, acariciando mutuamente el cuerpo del otro, las yukatas estorbaban pero no se las quitarían, sabían que si lo hacían terminarían en el suelo amándose toda la noche ardientemente y aún Yoh necesitaba preguntarle algo a su prometida.

Separaron sus bocas por la falta de aire, momento que aprovecho Asakura para dar respuesta a su incógnita –Anna ¿Qué ocurre en tu sueño después que Hao me ataca?- pregunto con temor recordando el cuerpo agitado de la itako cuando estaba soñando, debía saber si Hao la "tocaba" en el sueño.

La joven miro hacia un lado con un nudo en la garganta, no deseaba hablar de ese tema, pero Yoh debía saberlo, aunque sufriera con la verdad.

-Hao no es un santo Yoh…ese demonio se atreve a desgarrarme las ropas, a tocar mi cuerpo indebidamente, para después…violarme cruelmente…y tú…tú ves todo en mi pesadilla- dijo con odio en la voz Anna evitando ver la expresión de su prometido.

Asakura estaba furioso, se alejo de la itako mordiéndose los labios para impedir que su organismo explotara de la ira que contenía –Sabes Anna, tengo el presentimiento que Hao esta vivo en algún lugar, por eso te pido que confíes en mí aquí y en tus sueños. No te preocupes yo te protegeré, solo confía en mí- comento el shaman sonriendo, extendiendo su mano hacia su prometida.

La joven al ver su determinación asintió, tomando la mano de Asakura, luego se besaron dulcemente y de la mano caminaron hacia sus dormitorios, al llegar a sus habitaciones se despidieron con la mirada, transmitiéndose el gran cariño que ambos sentían por el otro. Yoh entro a su cuarto observando que sus amigos estaban durmiendo, borro su sonrisa y con rabia golpeo una pared, dejando su puño marcado en el muro. Nadie despertó por los ronquidos de Horo-Horo y Ryu.

Asakura quedo más tranquilo al poder liberar algo de su furia, suspirando se acostó en su futon, intento dormir pero escenas de Hao y Anna juntos le invadían la mente, perturbándolo por completo.

"_-¡Annita ya llegue!...¿Ehhhh? Parece que no hay nadie- dijo Yoh con una mano en la cabeza llegando agotado de su entrenamiento –Aprovechare de dormir algo- comento bostezando subiendo por las escaleras, pero al pisar los escalones escucho unos gemidos que provenían del segundo piso. Aumento su paso llegando hasta el dormitorio de su prometida y abrió la puerta para ver lo que ocurría sintiendo automáticamente una puñalada en el corazón._

_Acostada en el futon desnuda se encontraba la itako con las piernas abiertas, mientras, Hao le lamia la entrepierna, las caderas de la joven se movían al ritmo de la lengua del shaman quejándose de placer, ella se acaricio los pechos para sentir mayor gozo hasta que un orgasmo la hizo vibrar completamente derramando su néctar en la boca de su amante. Hao se lamió los labios, desnudándose sin importarle que Yoh estuviera presente. _

_-Te enseñare como se hace hermanito- le hablo el demonio a Yoh penetrando en el acto a Anna provocando que gritara de felicidad, levantándola para probar los pechos de la joven._

_-Hao eres el mejor. Aprende Yoh- dijo la itako sonriendo con malicia exigiéndole a su amante que la penetrara con más fuerza"._

Yoh abrió los ojos aterrado tirándose de los cabellos para dejar de ver esas imágenes tan crueles para él, su prometida no era así, ella lo amaba, solo era un mal sueño generado por sus temores de no hacerla feliz en la vida y en la cama.

_-Lo he decidido, ya es hora que Anna y yo durmamos juntos, es la única forma que tengo para saber si soy buen amante. ¡Lo haré!-_ pensó Asakura seguro de si mismo pero con nerviosismo, recordó la imagen de la itako desnuda en el comedor, babeando al pensar en la hermosa figura que poseía su Anna, al menos algo bueno había sucedido esa noche.

Sonrió con picardía pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recibir una patada en pleno rostro, era el pie de Horo-Horo, no supo si fue el golpe o el olor de su amigo pero al fin logro quedarse dormido.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar las calles de Tokio y la gran mayoría de las personas habían salido de sus casas para ir a los templos por motivo de año nuevo, con las esperanzas que sus deseos fueran cumplidos y de saber la suerte que tendrían durante estos nuevos 365 días. Un joven de cabellos verdosos estaba en una tienda de ropa, por suerte algunas pequeñas casas comerciales estaban abiertas ese día.

_-Pronto veremos a Yoh y le informaremos de todo lo sucedido. ¡Juro que lamentaras haber aparecido Hao!-_ pensó Lyserg con odio en la mirada acompañado por su hada Morphine, tan concentrado estaba que no escucho que le hablaban.

-Lyserg- se volvió a oír logrando captar la atención del peliverde.

-Discúlpeme doncella Jeanne estaba…-el joven no pudo continuar su excusa al contemplar a la peliplateada: La chica estaba usando una falda estilo doncella de color rojo que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, usaba una blusa de seda blanca igual de estilo doncella y encima de esta un fino corsé negro con detalles de cruces blancas, el corsé la cubría desde la cadera hasta la región baja de los senos logrando que estos resaltaran a la vista, además dejo los primeros botones de la blusa abiertos apreciándose su delicado cuello y pecho. Usaba zapatos negros de tacón bajo con calcetas blancas y en su suave cabello un cintillo del color de su falda que tenia por los lados unas finos encajes negros con detalles de cruces blancas.

Lyserg se quedo observándola con la boca abierta sintiendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba drásticamente generando que comenzara a sudar de los nervios, mientras, morphing reía al verse tan divertido el joven.

-¿Me veo bien?- pregunto Jeanne un poco asustada al ver la reacción de su acompañante.

-¡Es lo más precioso que he visto!- contesto inconscientemente el peliverde, golpeándose mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, deseo que se lo tragara la tierra, rogaba para que la doncella no pensara mal de él por su comentario.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en el terso rostro de la joven, unió sus delicadas manos colocándolas a nivel de su pecho y con ojos resplandecientes exclamo muy emocionada:

-¡¡¡¿De verdad me veo preciosa?!!!-

Liserg asintió con nerviosismo generando que la joven saltara de la alegría, después se alejo de él para comprarse esas ropas. Al irse, el peliverde pudo respirar más tranquilo, comenzó a pensar en la dulce chica; todo el tiempo Marco le recordaba a la joven que debía comportarse como una doncella, además no debía mostrar debilidad para que sus súbditos confiaran en ella, por eso siempre no hablaba mucho o trataba de cautivar a las personas con su belleza y ternura, para que se convirtieran en sus aliados siguiendo el camino del bien. Pero ella aún era una niña y Lyserg sospechaba que la joven anhelaba realizar actividades de su edad: pasear por el parque, coser un peluche, hacerse peinados divertidos, lucir distintas ropas y sobre todo, tener amigas para conversar sobre su vida diaria. Marco siempre le recordaba sus responsabilidades y que el futuro de la humanidad estaba en juego.

_-Prometo hacerla feliz doncella Jeanne, no quiero que pierda esta etapa de la vida. Borrare todas las cicatrices que ha sufrido, en especial las sufridas por el miserable de Hao- _pensó el peliverde sonriendo tiernamente al ver que la joven regresaba. Ambos salieron de la tienda pero Lyserg detuvo su paso al ver a alguien conocido.

-¿Usted es Jun Tao?-

-¿Tú eres?...¡Lyserg! Eres amigo de Ren ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo- contesto la taoista muy animada acompañada de Lee Pai Long el que cargaba varias cajas y bolsas de compras.

-Ehhhh bien. Quiero presentarle a mi acompañante la doncella Jeanne- dijo el joven invitando a la peliplateada a acercarse.

-Encantada de conocerla señorita Jun Tao- hablo Jeanne haciendo una reverencia.

-El placer es mió- contesto la peliverde mirando juguetonamente a la pareja –Eres muy linda y tierna. Tienes muy buen gusto Lyserg hacen una bellísima pareja-

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron al oírla, de inmediato el peliverde trato de negarlo pero tartamudeo reiteradamente, finalmente pudo decir que no eran novios observando el suelo muy apenado, mientras, Jun y Morphine se reían a carcajadas.

-¡Eres muy gracioso y lindooooooo!- dijo la taoista apretando las mejillas de Lyserg provocando que aumentara el nerviosismo del joven. Lee miraba la escena con cara de pocos amigos y Jeanne disfrutaba ver a su acompañante de esa manera.

-Mmmm falta alguien. ¿Marco es su nombre?- pregunto Jun viendo de reojo a Pai Long el cual hervía de los celos, lo que hizo que se sintiera extremadamente feliz.

-Marco fue…- hablo Lyserg apretando los puños con una mezcla de odio y tristeza en la voz. Jun y Lee lo observaron con preocupación.

-Han ocurrido hechos desagradables que debemos informar a Yoh Asakura- dijo Jeanne con seriedad. La taoista comprendió que algo andaba mal y ofreció llevarlos donde Yoh en su limusina, rápidamente partieron hacia la pensión.

Yoh y sus amigos se levantaron muy temprano para ir al templo como las demás personas y luego regresaron a la pensión. En el camino ocurrieron varios hechos:

1.- Anna se entero que Horo-Horo había "apestado" el baño cuando realizaba su castigo junto a Tamao, la itako lo pulverizo casi enviándolo al otro mundo. La joven no se había enterado de este suceso ya que Ren había ordenado a sus sirvientes limpiar todo el desastre, claro que antes había tomado varias fotografías como evidencia y se las mostró en el templo a la itako para desgracia del ainu.

2.- Anna hizo jurar a Tamao y Pirika que nadie debía enterarse del "suceso" del comedor y las amenazo con castigarlas duramente, luego a regañadientes la itako les agradeció su ayuda cuando estuvo vulnerable en el comedor.

3.- Yoh, Ren y Horo discutieron por la competencia de quien lograba ser perdonado primero por su censor cuando fueron castigados, dando se cuenta que sin un juez que controlara los tres lugares distintos donde se encontraban en el momento que realizaban su castigo no podrían saber quien era el ganador. Respiraron aliviados al ver que ninguno se vestiría de mujer, pero recibieron las burlas de sus amigos por no haber usado la cabeza y haber pensado en eso antes, mientras, Ryu lloraba ya que don Yoh no se vestiría como doña Anna.

4.- La itako descubrió a través de los espíritus de la pensión que el ainu había estropeado su cocina en la noche, por lo que nuevamente Horo-Horo recibió una paliza y Manta tuvo que pagar todos los daños por orden de Anna.

Ya en la pensión:

-Eres lento Yoh, quiero mi patio reluciente- dijo la itako bebiendo una taza de té, observando a su prometido desde el marco de la puerta que da al patio. Asakura con una pequeña pala estaba sacando la nieve con ayuda de Manta que llevaba la carretilla, el problema es que debía usar pesas en sus muñecas y tobillos, lo que generaba que se agotara fácilmente.

-¡No puedo más Anna! ¡Ya no me quedan energías!- lloriqueo Yoh, mientras, Manta y Amidamaru le daban ánimos uniéndose a su llanto.

-Yo seré la esposa del Shaman King- murmuro la itako mirando hacia otro lado. Asakura recordó lo ocurrido en la noche recuperando todas sus energías. Su fuego interior se encendió completamente generando llamas que derretían algo de la nieve que estaba a su alrededor.

-¡Confía en mi Annita! ¡LO LOGRARE!- exclamo Yoh sacando la nieve a una velocidad impresionante. Manta casi se desmaya al ver a su amigo con tantas energías y determinación, mientras, a Amidamaru le brillaban los ojos de la emoción al ver a su amo tan poderoso, era el mejor sin duda.

Pero cuando menos lo esperaban Asakura se desvaneció cayendo sobre la nieve, esto asusto de muerte a Manta y Amida, de la nada apareció Fausto haciendo con su boca el ruido de las ambulancias y de inmediato inspecciono al joven. Anna suspiro, ella sabia que ocurriría eso, ya que su prometido era muy tranquilo en todo, ese no era su ritmo y se había agotado rápidamente. La itako decidió dejarlo descansar por un minuto, después de eso derramaría su té en la cabeza de él para que despertase, se felicito mentalmente al ser tan amable con su prometido contemplando las formas de las nubes en el cielo.

Horo-Horo miro la tortura de Yoh y lo compadeció, entrando a la cocina para beber un vaso con agua. Se quejo al sentir un dolor agudo en su nariz, era el único golpe que le quedaba en su cuerpo de los recibidos por la itako, la maldijo por dentro, pero su rabia desapareció al ver un perfecto pastel de fresa sobre un mueble. Con malicia el ainu acerco uno de sus dedos para darle una probadita, fallando con su intención al recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Discúlpeme joven Horo!- dijo Tamao apenada con una cuchara de madera en la mano. Anna le ordeno golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera a devorarse la comida antes del almuerzo.

-Fue mi culpa, tú solo ¡Ayyyy!- se quejo nuevamente el ainu tocándose su nariz, la pelirosa se acerco preocupada y le acaricio el rostro tímidamente. Horo tembló de nerviosismo generando que la joven retirara su mano al pensar que lo había lastimado.

-¡Perdón! Yo solo…- hablo la pequeña avergonzada.

-¡Gracias Tamao eres muy tierna!- exclamo el joven acariciando la cabeza de la chica cariñosamente, desordenando sus cabellos rosáceos. El ainu se despidió de ella para ir al baño, mientras, la pelirosa se quedo observando el sitio en donde había estado Usui, sintió que debía acariciarlo y así lo hizo, pero no entendía ¿Por qué? lo había hecho, solo de algo estaba segura que podía confiar en el joven Horo y eso le daba el valor para tocarlo. Sonrió, ahora contaba con un amigo que sufría las mismas penas de amor y podría conversar con él sobre ese tema.

Sentado en el comedor estaba Chocolove muy serio, algo inusual en él _–Un airecillo extraño ronda po aquí…Loro Loro flota en una nube junto a un angelito rosa y Ren camina intensísimamente por la nieve junto a una ninfa azul mmm mmm-_ pensó el moreno escuchando a Yoh gritar en el exterior: "¡Muy caliente Anna!".

-Aroma a Chocolove ronda en el aire…- murmuro el joven con un extraño brillo en los ojos mirando a Horo que salía de la cocina bailando ballet y con corazones rosas a su alrededor. Cuando el ainu paso por su lado Chocolove se transformo: Se puso unos zapatos de plataforma negros, pantalones anchos de color blanco con un cinturón del color de los zapatos que tenia una hebilla con forma de corazón, se puso una camisa rosada y encima una chaqueta blanca con un bordado rosa en la espalda que decía "Doctor Chocolove", también usaba un collar de oro con un colgante en forma de corazón y unas gafas de color blanco con cristales rosados con la forma del colgante.

-¡Déjenle este trabajito al Doctor Chocolove! FELICIDAD SABOR CHOCOLATE TOCARA A TU PUERTA CHICO- exclamo el moreno apuntando a Horo, pero ya no había nadie en el comedor. Chocolove sintió una brisa solitaria pasar por su espalda, pero no se rendiría, lucharía por ver a sus dos mejores amigos felices aunque ellos lo pulverizaran en el intento.

En el segundo piso, Pirika ordenaba cuidadosamente sus ropas cantando suavemente una melodía, casi grita del susto al ver el intenso brillo de unos ojos dorados en el espejo, no se había percatado de la presencia de Ren.

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo Tao cruzado de brazos en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba tiempo observando a la peliazul en la habitación.

-Ren- susurro la joven con nerviosismo, no quería verlo después de lo ocurrido en el armario, necesitaba evitarlo por un tiempo, aún se sentía lastimada. Frunció el ceño y continuo con sus labores ignorando a Ren, un insoportable silencio se genero en el ambiente.

Tao comenzó a irritarse por la actitud de la peliazul, deseaba gritarle, pero se contuvo, lo último que quería era que todos en la pensión se enteraran de lo de anoche. Pirika salio de la habitación sin dirigirle palabra alguna por lo que Tao la agarro del brazo y la arrincono en una pared tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos.

-¡DE ACUERDO SERÉ TU NOVIO! ¡Ahora puedes gritarle al mundo entero que estoy loco por ti como querías!- exclamo Ren con arrogancia besando los labios de la joven efusivamente para complacerla. La peliazul abrió los ojos de la impresión intentando liberarse, pero Tao la empezó a besar con mucha pasión, lo que la hacia estremecerse, era estar en el paraíso. Su cabeza le decía que se alejara de él, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario. Cuando sintió la lengua de Ren invadiendo el interior de su boca recordó lo sucedido en el armario y la promesa que ella se había hecho.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad Pirika le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Tao, separándose de él, mientras, el joven se tocaba la zona adolorida con una mano.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- pregunto Ren tratando de reponerse.

-¡Eres un estupido! Yo quiero una persona que me ame desde el fondo de su corazón, no por lastima. Solo viniste a decirme esto para sentirte mejor contigo mismo. ¡TE ODIO!- contesto la peliazul mirando el suelo muy decepcionada. Tao observo a la joven derramar algunas lágrimas sintiéndose miserable, _"¡TE ODIO!"_ se repetía en su mente, esas palabras lo entristecieron enormemente, no quería ver sufrir a Pirika, necesitaba abrazarla, tocar su cabello, consolarla y por sobre todo besar esos carnosos labios nuevamente.

_-Enséñame a amar- _pensó Ren sonrojándose, percatándose que sentía amor por la peliazul, pero tercamente seguía negándolo en su interior, tal vez era lastima como ella había mencionado y no amor. Comenzó a aproximarse a la joven provocando que ella retrocediera rápidamente olvidándose ambos que la escalera estaba a pocos centímetros detrás de la ainu.

Tao vio espantado a Pirika resbalar y corrió desesperado por alcanzarla, solo logro rozar la mano de la joven con la punta de sus dedos viendo con terror caer a la peliazul por las escaleras gritando su nombre. De la nada apareció una figura que atrapo suavemente a la joven entre sus brazos salvándola de la caída. Pirika abrió sus ojos tornándose sus mejillas carmesí al estar tan cerca del rostro de Lyserg, se veía resplandeciente y tenía una calida sonrisa que la hizo olvidar el susto que había vivido.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto el peliverde mirándola a los ojos. La ainu asintió tímidamente disfrutando de la calidez de sus brazos.

-¡Ainu torpe!- murmuro aliviado Ren bajando apresurado las escaleras, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir furia al ver las manos del peliverde tocando el cuerpo de la joven.

-Buenos días Ren- dijo Lyserg amablemente.

-Que tienen de buenos- contesto irritado Tao de brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado, evitando ver a Pirika en brazos de su amigo, sentía mucha cólera al verlos juntos, repentinamente necesitaba golpear al peliverde, no encontrando explicación para aquella gran necesidad.

-¡¡¡PIRIKA!!! ¡¿QUÉ OCURRE?!- grito con preocupación Horo-Horo apareciendo en la sala, pero se detuvo al ver a la preciosa joven que acompañaba a Lyserg.

-Buenos días Horokeu Usui- dijo cortésmente Jeanne sonriéndole delicadamente al ainu.

-Buenos días doncella Jeanne- contesto tímidamente el joven con las mejillas rojas y jugando con sus dedos al ver a su amor platónico, verla de tan cerca era estar en el cielo.

Ren se percato que Horo se estaba olvidando que Lyserg estaba tocando partes indebidas de Pirika y enfurecido se lo recordó con un buen golpe de su Kwan Dao en la cabeza.

-¡KISAMA! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar tu **pequeña** hermana en los brazos de Lyserg?!- bramo Tao con una vena irritada en la frente y en su tongari, sin darse cuenta que Jun y Pai Long estaban también en la sala, la taoista sonrió con picardía al oír a su hermanito.

El ainu iba a protestar por el golpe, pero cuando su cerebro proceso las palabras del chino exploto -¡ÓYEME TÚ! ¡SUELTA A MI QUERIDÍSIMA HERMANA EN ESTE INSTANTE!- grito furiosamente Horo asustando a Lyserg por el repentino cambio de personalidad, lanzando a la peliazul por los aires para calmar los nervios de su amigo que amenazaba con pulverizarlo.

El ainu le gruño al peliverde por lanzar a su hermanita, mientras, Ren veía con pánico a la joven gritar en el aire y a Horo olvidarse de ella por gritarle a Lyserg. De repente surgió de las sombras Chocolove usando sus gafas del amor:

-¡¡¡Rey Dark Ren al agarRen!!!- exclamo el moreno colocando una corona a Tao en su puntiagudo peinado y empujándolo con una patada para que atrapara a la peliazul, pero el impulso fue demasiado cayendo Pirika sentada encima de la espalda de Ren, quedando el joven tendido en el suelo.

-¡Ren es un héroe!- grito emocionada Jun aplaudiendo junto a Chocolove que lanzaba serpentinas por todo el lugar, mientras, los demás veían la escena con una gran gota de sudor percatándose que el cabello de Tao, específicamente su tongari, crecía de la rabia y la vergüenza, sus ojos dorados poseían sed de sangre.

-¡Tranquilícese amo Ren!- hablo Bason en su forma chibi acercándose al joven.

-¿Qué significa todo este escándalo?- pregunto con frialdad Anna apareciendo en la sala con los brazos cruzados seguida de Manta y Fausto que traían en una camilla a Yoh, con una preocupada Tamao al lado del joven.

-¡ES MI QUERIDO LYSERG Y LA DULCE DONCELLITA!- grito Ryu apareciendo por la puerta principal meneándose de un lado a otro con los ojos en forma de corazón, mientras, Ren terminaba de lanzarle cuchilladas a Chocolove y Lyserg saludaba con una nerviosa seña de mano a Ryu.

-Disculpe que perturbáramos la tranquilidad de su hogar Anna, pero hemos venido a conversar sobre un tema que involucra a todos los presentes- hablo suavemente Jeanne pero con seriedad captando la atención de los shamanes. Yoh se levanto de la camilla y se ubico al lado de su prometida.

-¿Algo anda mal?- pregunto Asakura con temor, rozando la mano de Anna para que supiera que contaba con él.

-Lo que pasa es que…- dijo Lyserg apretando los puños al recordar al asesino de Marco.

-¡Hao Asakura a regresado para vengarse!- se escucho decir desde el patio. Yoh y sus amigos sudaron frío al oír esa voz, esa voz conocida por ellos y que se suponía no volverían a escuchar porque había desaparecido de este mundo. En unos segundos un brazo del espíritu de fuego atravesó los muros capturando a Anna. Yoh con horror vio la expresión de terror en los ojos de su amada, escuchando la pronunciación de su nombre en sus sedosos labios.

Pánico sintió en su corazón, no dejaría que Hao lastimara a Anna y a sus amigos, creía en el fondo de su ser que todo estaría bien y lo lograría, aunque diera la vida por ello…

**Arigato** a todas las personas que leen este fic, a las que me agregan como autora favorita y a los que agregan mi fic en sus historias favoritas. También les agradezco a las personas que me apoyan a través de mails, por fotolog, por mensajes instantáneos a través de fanfiction, por youtube y por el msm.

Especialmente les agradezco a todas las personas que me dejan su opinión a través de los **reviews**:

**Karura**

**Anna Mary Marian**

**Noe13**

**Maru-sempai**

**miau asakura**

**Tenshi no Kitsune**

**Meliii**

**xshamanX**

**Sofrix**

**Vicky-Chan15 (Te envie un correo)**

**pilika_tao_chan**

**AngelYueGuang**

**joanyts01**

**adahi**

**pilikahikari**

**Kyouyama-Anna**

En el capitulo anterior comente que me gustaría conocer a todas las personas que me dejan sus **reviews**, logre conocer algunos y estoy muy feliz. Si desean mi email envíenme un mensaje instantáneo por fanfiction, ahora aprendí en la forma en que debo dar mi mail, envié varios mensajes pero no se vio mi correo n////nU

La otra forma en que me pueden ubicar es por mi fotolog: .com/shaman_stars

Muchas gracias por sus **reviews**, seguí algunos de sus valiosos consejos =)

Ahora empiezo con mi último año en la Universidad, estoy realizando mi internado profesional, pero igual dejare un tiempo para ir actualizando.

Cuídense mucho!!! Esperare sus **reviews **con ansias, me interesa mucho su opinión.

Si quieren conocer la versión adulta de Ren Tao en Shaman King Kang Zeng Bang pueden ver la foto de mi profile ^^ Arigato Takei-sama!!!!!!!!

Matta ne!!!

/…Dark Tao…/


End file.
